El Cazador mas fuerte
by PLHCorporation
Summary: El quería ser un cazador, quería ser un héroe, pero no podía serlo, no esta preparado, no ahora, decidió entrenar, entreno tanto, que finalmente lo logro, se convirtió en el cazador mas fuerte, debería estar feliz, ¿no? AU.
1. The strongest Blond

**Hola, si estás aquí leyendo este fic, bueno, es mi primera vez que escribí en esta página, casi siempre escribí en wattpad, por no decir que el inglés no es mi idioma de origen, porque lo que se puede confundir.**

**Pero agradezco si usted lee este fic, no sé si esto se puede considerar un AU o un crossover, ya que es la historia de One Punch Man mezclada con un poco de la historia de RWBY, los personajes de esta última remplazando la mayoría de la primera.**

**Pero bueno, me retiro, espero que lo disfrute.**

**Capítulo 1: El rubio más fuerte.**

Leyendas

Historias contadas a través del tiempo.

La humanidad se ha acostumbrado a contar historias, de héroes, siendo los buenos, y villanos, siendo los malos.

Olvidando que la realidad es gris, que descienden de un pasado olvidado.

El humano, nacido del polvo, ¿qué lo hizo diferente al resto de animales? Su capacidad para razonar, querer darle un sentido a las cosas, ser el único que aplica la moralidad.

Aunque era difícil aplicar la razón con las criaturas que lo rodeaban, una oscuridad ineludible, criaturas de la destrucción.

El Grimm puso su mirada en el ser humano y sus creaciones.

Estas dos especies chocaron, y resultaron que los Grimms devolverían al vacío al ser humano.

Pero cuando la gente está en su momento más bajo, buscan esperanza en cualquier luz, sin importar que tan pequeña sea, se aferran a ella.

Y con el paso del tiempo, lograron equilibrar la balanza, lo que encontraron, fue apropiadamente llamado Polvo.

Empuñando el poder del Polvo, el ser humano logro iluminado su camino oscuro, llegando a la civilización, y con eso, la vida.

Pero incluso la luz más grande...puede ser apagada, cuando la oscuridad la sobrepase.

Fue lo que paso hace 45 años, no sé exactamente qué fue lo que exactamente, fue en unas tierras de oscuridad, un páramo árido, con un terreno rocoso y cristales de color púrpura.

En toda esa oscuridad, un rayo de luz morado fue disparado en contra del cielo, fue tan intenso que se viola en todo remanente, y fue tan poderoso, que se vio afectado desde el espacio.

Desde ese momento, experimentó el fenómeno que solo comenzó la situación de Remanente.

La "Evolución no Deseada".

Todo comenzó cuando una manada de Beowolves asalto una aldea apartada del Reino de Mistral, los lugareños se defendieron, pero no solicitó resistir la fuerza abrumadora de los Grimms.

Pero cambio la situación de la aldea cuando llegaron los Huntsmen, guerreros de élite dedicados a combatir a los Grimms.

Rápidamente eliminaron la mayor cantidad de Grimms presentes, hasta que apareció un Beowolf Alpha, al principio, no se sentían intimidados o preocupados.

Pero ese sentimiento de confianza fue remplazado por asombro y confusión cuando oyeron que el Beowolf Alpha hablo.

Se sabía que los Grimms eran inteligentes, mientras más antiguo es, más sabio es, sin embargo, todavía se comportaba como un animal, dejándose llevar por sus instintos hostiles.

Nunca se había encontrado un Grimm capaz de hablar, el Beowolf Alpha gracias a su inteligencia y astucia, pudo engañar a los Huntsmen, y con el apoyo de los Beowolves que quedaban, los asesinaron, junto con los habitantes de la aldea.

Desde ese momento, Remanente fue cuesta abajo.

Más Grimms hablaban, eran más inteligentes, podían razonar y hacer un mejor trabajo en equipo, aumentaban su letalidad y disminuían el número de Huntsmen.

Desde ese momento, Remnant se volvió un oscilador.

**45 años después.**

Podemos ubicar una ciudad ubicada al borde de un cráter enorme, localizada en el Reino de Atlas, el frío y la nieve eran cosa de todos los días.

La niebla gris cubriendo los edificios principalmente industriales con características pobres, su situación económica no es la mejor, aun así, la gente intenta continuar con su vida.

Pero todo eso terminaría cuando una pequeña, rápidamente se convertirá en una gigantesca explosión, dejando una enorme enormemente lleno de escombros.

Encima de un montículo de tierra y escombros, podemos considerar una figura humanoide, asemejándose a un dragón.

Se puede ver que mide por lo menos 4 metros de alto, su piel áspera y negra, junto con espinas blancas en forma de hueso a lo largo de su cuerpo, incluyendo su cráneo externo, una caja torácica y filas de espinas dorsales.

Un par de grandes alas rojas traslucidas de murciélago, junto con su cola, acompañada de tres picos óseos y grandes garras en sus pies y manos.

Su cráneo tiene un par de grandes cuernos prominentes y seis ojos rojos amarillentos. Su mandíbula tiene dientes que se extienden hacia abajo a lo largo de su cuello.

El Grimm observa su alrededor, entonces tomo impulso y dio un poderoso salto, dejando otro cráter.

Manteniéndose en el aire gracias a sus alas, el Grimm extendió sus brazos, de sus manos resultó generando unas bolas de energía oscura con resplandores morados.

-¡ROARGH! Rugió el Grimm cuando lanzo las bolas de energía, destruyendo y explotando todo a su paso.

Dentro de una sala de control llena de pantallas holográficas parpadeando en rojo, algunas con la palabra "Alerta", mientras que otras imágenes imágenes de la ciudad y de estadísticas.

-¡Se está acercando! Grito uno de los trabajadores en traje negro mirando una de las pantallas mientras teclea frenéticamente.

-¿Quién está disponible!? Pregunte a otro trabajador.

-Nos confirman que Mercury Black y Elm Ederne están en camino. Respondió una mujer mientras tecleaba rápidamente.

-¡Quiero el nivel de amenaza! Exigió un trabajador que había levantado de una silla, con muchas pantallas holográficas a su alrededor.

Regresando a la ciudad, podemos ver a un joven inconsciente encima de una roca, de piel pálida, cabello gris desordenado, vestido con una chaqueta de dos tonos con cremallera parcial gris pizarra y negra que cubre la parte superior del cuerpo.

Lo más característico de él, aparte de tener unos pantalones negros, son unas piernas protésicas que se unen a la mitad de sus muslos.

Acompañado, a pocos metros podemos ver a una joven adulta inconsciente con los brazos extendidos, junto con un martillo clavado en el suelo.

La joven adulta es alta y musculosa, piel bronceada con cabello castaño medio junto con una cola de caballo corta.

Lleva el uniforme de especialista atlesiano, un chaleco blanco abierto de una sola manga con detalles de azul y una camisa gris oscuro. Un cinturón rojo alrededor de sus pantalones blancos y esta descalza, una excepción de unas envolturas de artes marciales.

El Grimm a lo lejos caminaba tranquilamente, hasta que una explosión morada apareció de repente.

Lejos de la destrucción, podemos ver a un reportero con casco de seguridad reportando la situación a la cámara, mientras que los civiles huyen, podemos tener la mayoría de ellos tienen características de animales, como orejas, colas, etc.

-¡Como pueden ver, hay explosiones detrás de mí, el suelo está temblando y hay un ruido estruendoso, las explosiones no dejan de cesar, la Huntsman Association esta evalúa-

Una explosión encontrada, cortando la señal, dejando más que estática, que puede verso en una pequeña televisión, el televidente, un joven calvo, miro en silencio la televisión.

-Creo que debería ir.

Regresando a la ciudad, podemos ver al Grimm que sigue lanzando sus bolas de energía, destruyendo más la ciudad, hasta que se detiene al escuchar el llanto de una niña.

-¡Wah ...wah...mami, papi! Grito entre sollozos la niña con orejas de lobo en la cabeza, el Grimm la miro fijamente hasta que camino hacia ella.

La niña ajena seguía sollozando, el Grimm extendió su mano derecha, la cual se volvió cinco veces más grande de lo que es la niña.

El Grimm cerró su mano fuertemente, pero parpadeó al ver que la niña había desaparecido, mientras que su brazo volcó a la normalidad, busco con la mirada, hasta que encontró un tipo con capa amarilla, poniendo con cuidado en el suelo a la niña.

-Eres rápido, ¿Quién eres? Pregunte el Grimm, pudo ver que el tipo formo una pequeña sonrisa, para luego levantarse y cruzarse de brazos.

Se trata de un joven de piel clara, ojos azules y es calvo. Vistiendo una camisa manga larga negra debajo de un peto, brazales y hombreras puntiagudas blancas con detalles dorados, un cinturón marrón con hebilla dorada, unos jeans azules marinos oscuros, guantes largos marrones, botas del mismo color y una capa amarilla, sujetada por sus hombreras.

-Solo soy un tipo que es Huntsman por diversión. Respondió con una cara aburrida y un tono de voz neutral.

El Grimm solo sé le quedo mirando, si no hubiera tenido su cráneo externo, hubiera sido el ceño ante las palabras del joven calvo.

-¿Qué…que clase de historia estúpida es esa? Dijo el Grimm mientras sus alas se expanden, dándole una forma amenazante.

-Mi historia es mejor, al igual que mis hermanos, nací de las piscinas Grimms, ¡pero mi nacimiento fue junto con la contaminación que ustedes los humanos y faunos crean!

-¡Soy Vaccine Wyvern! Mientras ponía una mano en su pecho, al gritar su nombre, su voz se volvió más grave.

-Remnant es un organismo vivo, ustedes, humanos y faunos, ¡no son más virus que se comen su energía vital!

-¡Fui creado para deshacerme de la civilización malvada que ustedes tienen! Mientras gritaba su discurso, su voz se volvía profunda, su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse más grande, poco a poco comenzó a ponerse a 4 patas, sus brazos crecieron y se unieron a sus alas.

-¡SOY LA IRA DE LA MADRE NATURALEZA!

-¿DICES QUE LO HACES POR DIVERSIÓN?, ¿¡POR DIVERSIÓN!? Su cuerpo termino de crecer, el ser humanoide había sido transformado en un ser cuadrúpedo gigante, similar a un dragón.

-¿COMO TE ATREVES UN ENFRENTARTE AL APÓSTOL DE LA MADRE NATURALEZA POR UNA RAZÓN TAN BANAL!?

-¿¡PERO QUE SE PODÍA ESPERAR DE UN SIMPLE HUMA-

**¡PUM!**

Un golpe, solo necesito un golpe el joven calvo, para que el Grimm Wyvern haya sido rasgado por la mitad, y con la presión del aire, las nueves grises por las explosiones y contaminación desaparecieron.

El calvo se quedó en la posición que lanzo el golpeo, mientras que los restos del Wyvern caían contra el suelo, para luego estos desintegrarse.

El calvo miro su puño humeante, había una gota de sudor grabando su cuerpo, para luego frunciera el ceño.

-(No de nuevo…¡solo necesita un golpe!). Grito mentalmente mientras caía de rodillas y se apoyaba con sus manos.

-¡MALDICIÓN! Grito con toda la frustración del mundo.

**4 años antes.**

-¡WAH!

-¡KYA!

-¡Kikikikikiki!

-¡Es un Grimm, hay que irse! Los gritos de civiles en medio de unas casas en la ciudad de Vale era presente, todos corrían, una excepción de uno.

Se trata de un joven de piel clara, ojos azules, cabello rubio desordenado, vistiendo una sudadera de manga corta negra, con mangas separadas de color naranja rojizo y guantes marrones hasta la muñeca con los dedos controlados y pequeñas placas negras.

Hay una placa blanca en forma de diamante protegiendo su pecho, junto con algunas hombreras del mismo color con refuerzos debajo de ellas.

Jeans azul con un parche blanco en la rodilla izquierda, dos cinturones que cruzan entre ellos en diferentes tonos de marrón con pequeñas bolsas, zapatillas negras que tienen "izquierda" y "derecha" en cada lado correspondiente en negro ".

Porta una espada atada a su cadera izquierda en una vaina.

-Oh, ¿Qué es esto?

El joven inexpresivo, mirando sin interés al causante de tanto alboroto, un Grimm, específicamente un Beowolf.

Un ser encorvado similar a un lobo, parado sobre sus dos patas, cabeza angular, orejas prominentes, de piel negra, emanando una especie de humo negro, porta una máscara en forma de hueso con marcas rojas.

Espinas en forma de hueso que sobresalen de su espalda, brazos y rodillas, sus pies y manos están inclinadas con largas y afiladas garras.

Sus ojos amarillos brillantes dejan un rastro rojo, orgulloso de su altura, ya que es el doble de alto que el joven que tiene en frente.

-¿Seguro que no vas a huir, kikikiki? Pregunte el Beowolf mientras levantaba uno de sus brazos para atacar al joven.

La única respuesta que tuvo fue un suspiro del joven rubio, el Beowolf bajo su brazo y dio una pequeña risa.

-Por lo que veo, eres un Huntsman, yo por otro lado fui víctima de experimentos de científicos, me libere y los termine matando.

-Si no estás corriendo, deberías estar preparado para pelear, ¿por qué no lo haces? Kikikiki.

El joven rubio lo miro a los ojos, todavía mantiene esa cara inexpresiva.

-¿Es que te quieres morir, es eso?

-Bueno...la verdad no, y te estas equivocando en algo. Finalmente hablo el rubio, el Beowolf escuchó atentamente.

-No soy un Huntsman, solo soy un chico que hoy iba a asistir a la iniciación en la Academia Beacon, quería ser un Huntsman, quería cumplir mi sueño que llegue a falsificar mis documentos para poder entrar.

El Beowolf inclino la cabeza, por primera vez estaba interesado en lo que decía a un humano.

-Pero mi lado realista me golpeo, y me di cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo, sin entrenamiento, sin disciplina, apenas hace media hora entrando sobre la existencia del aura, ¿Cómo rayos iba a ser un Huntsman? El rubio siguió hablando, poco a poco su cabeza iba bajando.

-Así que no fui a la iniciación, lo más probable es que ya comenzó...ya nada me importa, y no estoy de humor para huir...solo porque estás aquí.

La tensión en al aire se sentía en la piel.

-¿Qué pasara ahora si no escapo de ti? Pregunto el rubio sin siquiera mirarlo, el Beowolf se rió, abriendo su mandíbula mostrando sus dientes.

-Tus ojos carecen de vida, igual que los míos, como tenemos eso en común, te dejare vivir esta vez, yo me retiro antes de que venga un Huntsman. El Beowolf camino a lado del rubio, este giro su cabeza para verlo retirarse, para que el Grimm se detenga.

-Te recomiendo que aproveches esto, ya que la próxima vez que nos veamos, te matare, pero no te preocupes, no eres la persona que estoy buscando. El Grimm giro su cabeza, su lengua sobresaliendo de su mandíbula y sus ojos parpadearon en una luz roja.

-¿Hmmp? Murmuro el rubio curioso.

-Un niño en traje de cabello blanco, ¡y cuando lo encuentre, le cortare los brazos! El Beowolf regreso a su cabeza y comenzó a caminar.

-¡KIKIKIKIKI! Dio una gran risa el Beowolf, que se apagaba poco a poco que se alejaba del rubio, el cual se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

El rubio camino pensando en la situación que ocurrió hace minutos, observando a su alrededor, vio que camina al lado de un parque, aunque vacío de gente, los pájaros cantando, el sonido de la fuente, un joven en traje de cabello banco leyendo…

El rubio parpadeo y se quedó viendo al joven, parece que son de la misma edad, aunque parece unos años más joven que el, cabello blanco peinado hacia la izquierda con un pequeño mechón, ojos azules, piel clara.

Viste una camisa de manga corta blanca, las mangas abrochadas por encima de sus codos con detalles azul marino, sobre su camisa usa un chaleco azul claro con un pañuelo negro en el bolsillo derecho de su pecho, corbata negro, pantalones azul marino y zapatos negros.

Se puede ver que está leyendo, pero no en un libro, si no en lo que parece una tableta holográfica plegable.

El joven de cabello blanco se dio cuenta de la mirada que le daban, este cerró su tableta holográfica.

-¿Algún problema? El joven de cabello blanco pregunto, una gota de sudor recorría su frente.

-(Oh mierda, ¿podrá ser el?). Cuestiono el rubio.

-Oye chico…¿no abras molestado a un Beowolf, verdad? Al escuchar la pregunta, el joven de cabello blanco se sobo la nuca y evito el contacto visual.

-Bueno…si, lo vestí de manera estúpida y le tome fotos…¡no me mires así, luego de que lo hice me di cuenta que era una estupidez! Intento defenderse el joven.

-(Si…es el). Suspiro el rubio.

-Por favor, haz que no me conociste, me fui de visita a Vale sin decírselo a mi padre, estaba muy estresado y necesitaba una vista nueva. Mientras el joven de cabello blanco explicaba sus motivos, el rubio está totalmente envuelto en sus pensamientos.

-(Este está en serios problemas, ¿Qué hago, puedo esconderlo? Debería protegerlo…no, no tengo entrenamiento, ni siquiera puedo protegerme a mí mismo...lo mínimo que podría hacer es decirle que se vaya).

Pero el rubio no tuvo tiempo para decir algo, ya que apareció una sombra en forma de lobo atrás suyo, el Beowolf miraba fijamente el joven de traje, el cual se cayó del banco e intento alejarse, para que el Beowolf saltara y aterrizara en frente suyo, el joven de traje se quedó congelado, incapaz de cerrar la boca.

-Eres mío. El Beowolf levanto su brazo y lo bajo violentamente, parpadeo al ver que el rubio se había lanzado hacia el joven de traje, salvándolo de su ataque, el Beowolf miro el pequeño cráter que hizo antes de mirar fijamente al rubio.

-(¿¡Qué rayos estoy haciendo!?). Cuestiono el rubio, mientras dejaba con cuidado al joven con traje todavía congelado.

-¡Niño, será mejor que corras si quieres vivir! Grito el rubio, el joven de traje parpadeo, para luego levantarse y alejarse, pero el Beowolf en un salto se puso en medio, lanzo otro golpe, que fue detenido por la vaina del rubio que se había convertido en un escudo.

-¿Oye, que haces? Es que eres estúpido…¿Por qué lo proteges en vez de huir? Pregunto el Beowolf mientras se alejaba un poco.

-Espera, no puedo permitirme que mates a alguien en mi presencia, no quiero tener un sentimiento de culpa, aparte, ¿vas a matarlo por una estúpida broma? Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa forzada, su cuerpo daba pequeños temblores.

-Tú no lo entiendes, no solo me molesto, me humillo públicamente, los miembros de mi manada al enterarse de la broma que me hizo se burlaron de mí. Dijo el Beowolf, sus ojos poco a poco se inyectaban en sangre.

-¡Ese muñeco de nieve se atrevió a vestirme como un payaso mal hecho! Grito el Beowolf mientras levantaba un aparato como el que tiene el joven de traje, solo que muy dañado, en él se ve la foto en una página de un Beowolf vestido de un payaso, un payaso horrible.

-¡Y ENCIMA ME TOMO FOTOS Y LAS PUBLICO! Rugió el Beowolf, sus ojos se volvieron totalmente rojos.

-¡Y SI TU VAS A PROTEGERLO, ENTONCES ME ASEGURARE DE QUE NO PUEDES INSCRIBIRTE EN OTRA ACADEMIA!

-Hehe…hehe... La risa del rubio dejo confundido al Grimm, el cual se había calmado un poco.

-Es que…hehe, me recordaste al villano de un cómic que leí, hehe… Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, el Beowolf lo miro inexpresivamente.

Para luego lanzarse en contra de él y mandarlo a volar de un golpe, el Beowolf puso su mirada en el joven de traje, el cual corrió con un pequeño chillido,

El Grimm estaba listo para lanzarse en contra de él, pero se detuvo cuando recibió un golpe en la nuca, gira su cabeza para luego recibir un golpe en la cara.

El rubio luego de golpearlo dio un salto hacia atrás, su pose de pelea era anticuada, sujetaba la espada como si fuera un garrote, su escudo lo sujetaba más o menos bien.

-Detente justo ahí, no permitiré que lo mates. El rubio tembló un poco, sacudió la cabeza cuando sintió la sangre meterse en su ojo derecho.

-Mi sueño siempre fue ser un héroe, proteger a la gente, sin esperar nada a cambio. Confeso el rubio mientras se ponía las manos a la cabeza y se tronaba el cuello.

-Por eso vine a Vale, para ser un Huntsman, ahora mismo no puedo hacerlo, ¡pero al diablo, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados! Grito el rubio mientras se ponía en una mejor posición de lucha.

-¡VEN BEOWOLF!

-¿Tu, un héroe? ¡No me hagas reír! Grito el Beowolf que le lanzo un fuerte golpe en la cara, mandando a volar al rubio, escupiendo sangre en el proceso.

-¡No tienes oportunidad contra mí! Afirmo el Beowolf que lo había tomado del tobillo y estopándolo contra el suelo, destruyendo la tierra en el proceso y dejando un cráter.

-Tu vida termina…¡aquí! Dijo el Beowolf acercándose un moribundo rubio, para darle un golpe, pero el rubio lo esquivo saltando de enfrente.

En el salto el rubio convierte su escudo en vaina y lo incierta dentro de la mandíbula del Beowolf.

El Beowolf parpadeo antes de sentir un horrible dolor, ya que el rubio activo el mecanismo y la vaina se convirtió en escudo, atravesando la mandíbula y cabeza del Beowolf.

-¡ARRGHH! Grito el Beowolf mientras ponía sus manos en in intento de quitarse el escudo, pero el rubio colgando del escudo, con su otra mano, rebana la manos del Grimm con un corte certero.

El Beowolf dejo de gritar y cayo de rodillas, el rubio convirtió el escudo en vaina y levanta el cadáver del Grimm que se desintegraba.

El rubio miro el cadáver, jadeando y haciendo fuerza para no soltar sus armas, sus ojos azules se llenaron de una luz intensa, el sentimiento de adrenalina en la batalla se hizo presente.

**Época Actual.**

Esos mismo ojos apagados miraban a su alrededor.

-(Han pasado cuatro años…entrene tan duro que quede calvo, siempre pensé que en cualquier momento iba a morir, pero ahora soy el más fuerte, un héroe que puede proteger a la gente). Pensó el rubio mientras caminaba por las zonas de la ciudad que no fueron afectadas por Vaccine Wyvern.

-(¿Qué es esto, qué me pasa? Mi meta era ser el más fuerte, todas mis emociones apuntaban a eso, entonces ¿Por qué no siento nada?). Cuestiono el rubio, mirando al horizonte, en estos años, pudo mejorar su vista.

-Si mis ojos no me mienten, veo una ciudad, ya estoy en Atlas, ¿por qué no hacer las compras? Dijo el rubio antes de empezar a correr, dejando una estela de humo.

**Bueno, este sería el primer capítulo o prólogo, como quieran llamarlo, que conste que mi manera de publicar esto, es que adaptar 2 capítulos del manga con escenas que solo aparecen en el anime.**

**Para la siguiente adaptación la adaptación de un ciborg muy querido, ¿Quién creen que tomara su lugar?**

**Bueno, yo retiro.**


	2. The strongest Blond Pt 2

**Hola, es bueno verlos aquí, si recordaran, aparecerá un ciborg muy querido, bueno, quiero aclarar, para que no se ilusionen, que será una participación especial, ya que según mi adaptación de 2 capítulos, no aparecerá al 100%, solo será una participación pequeña.**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo, por cierto, me recomendaron que usara el formato de 3 líneas por párrafo, pero revise el fic, y ningún párrafo supero las 3 líneas, si es tan amable, el que me recomendó esto, ¿explicármelo mejor?, si no es mucha molestia, gracias.**

**Capítulo**** 2: The strongest Blond Parte 2.**

El joven calvo miraba las langostas empaquetadas en su mostrador, la gente revisaba y tomaba las cosas necesitaban comprar en el supermercado.

El joven calvo se decidió comprar una langosta, poniéndole en su canasta, la langosta resalta, ya que es la única cosa hay en la canasta.

El joven calvo camino hacia las cajas, sus ojos no le habían mentido y llego a una ciudad, no era grande, pero tampoco era un pueblo, tenía buena infraestructura y edificios decentes.

-(Solo compro esto y regreso a mi apartamento en Vale). Recordó el joven mientras hacía fila, cuando llego su turno, puso la langosta empaquetada, la cajera la pasó por caja registradora.

-482 liens por favor. Dijo la cajera.

-Sí, un momento. Respondió el calvo poniendo varias tarjetas de plástico con el símbolo de una L cruzada con dos líneas horizontales.

El calvo busco en su cartera, la gente jadeo cuando tembló el lugar, yéndose la luz por un momento, el joven siguió buscando ignorando los temblores, pero los siento cuando presento dificultad para sacar la tarjeta.

Las luces parpadean y los jadeos seguían, algunos dieron pequeños gritos, pero el joven siguió intentando, hasta que pudo tomarla y sacar la tarjeta de plástico.

-Tome, el resto de liens. Dijo el joven ofreciendo su mano con la tarjeta, solo para darse cuenta que todos se habían ido.

-¿Uh? El joven murmuro cuando los temblores aumentaron de fuerza, se podía escuchar el sonido de pisadas, pisadas pesadas, junto con el parpadeo de las luces.

El joven se dio vuelta y miro el techo, solo para que la luz se haya ido cuando un pie gigante paso atrás suyo, el joven se dio media vuelta cuando el pie se había ido.

El joven miro la ciudad, apreciándose el cielo azul, también pudo apreciar todo el supermercado destruido, la parte superior del edificio, fuera.

El joven dio unos pasos para antes detenerse, contemplando el cráter, un cráter tan grade como una isla pequeña, más raro, el cráter tiene forma de pie.

A lo lejos, se podía escuchar al causante de la destrucción, se trata de un ser humanoide, similar a una mujer.

La mujer gigante aproximadamente mido 270 metros de altura, debe de pesar lo suficiente como para convertir en polvo los edificios con sus pisadas.

No tiene piel, dejando ver sus músculos claros rojizos humeantes, cubierto por un exoesqueleto de huesos en todo su cuerpo.

La mayor parte de su esqueleto superior y tejido muscular se hicieron visibles, incluidos los tendones, también tiene 2 tubos metálicos, sobresaliendo por debajo de sus pechos y corriendo sobre sus hombros.

Su largo cabello azul hasta su cintura se mueve con fluidez por el viento, sus ojos amarillos apagados, mirando sin rumbo, se puede decir que sus pechos son un poco más grandes que lo promedio.

-¡MARAVILLOSO! Grito una voz, se puede apreciar que hay un joven encima del hombro derecho de la mujer.

Se trata de un joven de piel clara, ojos marrones claros, junto con un par de gafas y cabello azul opaco con un peinado recortado, con el largo peinado sin recortar a la izquierda y ligeramente colgando de la cara.

Viste una camisa manga larga granate con una corbata negra debajo de un chaleco negro decorado con un diseño floral de caléndula con botones plateados, acompañado de una bata de laboratorio.

Unos pantalones negros, zapatos grises, un cinturón negro sobre su chaleco con una cadena plateada conectada al frente, con el extremo de su bolsillo izquierdo, en ambas manos, dedos índices e anular usa anillos de plata lisos.

-¡Esto es increíble, prima! Expreso el joven, que no mostraba ningún miedo a las alturas, ya que no se apoyaba a nada, el viento desordeno su cabello, junto con su bata, pero le dio igual.

-Nunca pensé que funcionaria tan bien. Dijo el joven sosteniendo un tubo de ensayo con un poco de líquido entre morado, azul y marrón en su mano derecha, el cual se agitaba por el movimiento.

-(Si…este poder es más de lo que imaginaba, Henry). Pensó la mujer gigante, sin mirar el rastro de destrucción que dejaba.

-(Mi meta fue convertirme en la Huntress más fuerte del mundo). Podemos ver a una joven de piel clara, cabello mediano azul con una larga trenza y ojos amarillos, la cual está corriendo en una máquina para correr, con una pequeña mascarilla en su boca mientras jadeaba.

Viste una camisa de tirantes blanca con las palabras "Happy Huntress" en azul marino en medio, guantes sin dedos negros, pantalón deportivo corto azul opaco con líneas negras, calcetines blancos y tenis negros.

-(La más fuerte). La joven haciendo abdominales con una máquina.

-(Desde que deje a las Happy Huntress, fue mi sueño). Se muestra a la joven levantando una palanca y volverla a levantarla, con varios aparatos pegados a su cuerpo.

Levantamiento de pesas, sentadillas, correr, mejorar su uso del aura, expandir el rango de su semblance, mejorar su puntería con la ballesta y bastón de su arma, entre otros ejercicios.

-(Llegue a ser las paces con mi primo, Henry Marigold, a veces es egocéntrico, pero lo quiero). Las quejas de la joven de podían escuchar desde otro cuarto.

En el cuarto, el joven de bata de laboratorio rodeado de objetos científicos, computadoras y libros, el sudor caía de su cara, hasta que forma una sonrisa, acompañada de una gran risa.

-¡Hahaha, finalmente termine el esteroide perfecto, el "Bíceps Brachii King"! Expreso el joven levantando el tubo de ensayo.

Camino hacia su prima, la cual está sentada jadeando, para poner su atención en su primo al verlo llegar.

-May, el esteroide está completo, bebe esto y finalmente obtendrás el poder que buscas. Dijo el joven de bata con una sonrisa, acercándole el tubo de ensayo, el líquido reboto por un momento.

-¿Qué dices, es seguro beber esto? Pregunto May, parpadeando con duda ante el esteroide.

-En efecto, hasta lo hice sabor fresa para que sea más fácil de ingerir. Respondió Henry, May no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien. Dijo May levantadose para tomar el tubo de ensayo, Henry retrocedió, May procedió a ingerirlo.

Cuando termino de ingerirlo, su cuerpo se tensó, se aferró a su pecho mientras jadeaba, Henry miro confundido para luego retroceder al escuchar su prima gritar, poco a poco se hacía más grande, su ropa destrozándose, sus músculos rompiéndose.

Parecía que no iba a detenerse, ya que atravesó el techo.

-¡Woah! El techo…¡es súper efectivo! Dijo Henry con la boca apunto de tocar el suelo, poniendo una mano encima suyo para protegerse de los escombros.

-¡Con este poder, podemos dominar el mundo! Dijo el joven al ver que su prima seguía creciendo.

-¡Cuidado mundo, los primos Marigold vienen a por ti! El joven no pudo decir más cuando el edifico le cayó encima.

-Ugh…creo que es demasiado efectivo…es gigantesca. May está inmóvil, analizando su nuevo cuerpo con el bosque nevado de fondo.

-¡El laboratorio colapso, May, ayúdame, no puedo salir! Pidió ayuda Henry, con un escombro cubriendo su espalda, May miro fijamente a su primo.

Bajo su mano, arrojo el escombro y lo tomo de la bata, hasta ponerlo en su hombro derecho, el joven jadeo antes de ponerse de pie.

-Con mi mente y tus músculos, ¡juntos tendremos el poder físico e intelectual más grande! Dijo Henry, May asintió levemente y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Los dos conquistaremos el mundo y mandaremos como reyes! Dijo Henry al ver que se acercaban a una ciudad.

Regresando al presente, la gente aterrorizada miro atónita ante la mujer gigante, los edificios caían como espuma.

-¡UAGH! May rugió cuando dio una barrida con su brazo y con la presión del aire de este, destruyo buena parte de la ciudad.

Henry se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de expresar una expresión, el sudor caía de su cara.

-(Ella acaba de destruir una buena parte de la ciudad de un solo ataque…). Analizo el joven, para luego por fin decir algo.

-IINCREIBLE… Mirando atónito la destrucción que presencio.

-¡Bien hecho May, miles han muerto, ahora vamos a la siguiente ciudad! Felicito Henry, no espero que le agradecieran, May siguió caminando.

-(Fue sabio seguir el consejo de May sobre pensar en mi forma de vivir, no me arrepiento de cursar todos esos estudios científicos). Recordó el joven, formando una sonrisa genuina.

-Si primo, esto es…esto es lo que he estado buscando, ser la más fuerte. Finalmente respondió May, su voz se volvió muy grave, pero aún se notaba la voz de mujer.

_-Esta es una alarma de evaluación de emergencia, el nivel de desastre es Dragón. _Dijo la voz de las bocinas, mientras se emitía el sonido de alarma.

_-Acaba de ser reportado que la gigante llego a la ciudad del este._ Al pronunciar esas palabras, los civiles que habitan la ciudad se congelaron.

_-Acaba de ser reportado que la ciudad fue casi destruida. _Y con esas palabras, la gente entro en pánico.

_-Se reporta que la gigante se está movilizando a la ciudad más cercana, los residentes de la ciudad, por favor, evacuen de inmediato._ La gente comenzó a correr, chocándose entre ellos.

Se volvieron más locos cuando los edificios se derrumbaron, en señal que el dúo había llegado.

-¡Si, corran, huyan como ratas, demuestra de que estas hecha! Grito Henry mirando la destrucción.

-Soy la más fuerte…la más fuerte, la más fuerte. Repitió la palabra May, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo se siente May? Pregunto Henry con una sonrisa, antes de que se borrara al ver a alguien en el otro hombro de May.

-¿Si, que se siente ser tan fuerte? Pregunto el calvo con capa con leve interés en la fuerza de la gigante.

-¿Qué? ¡Hay alguien en tu hombro! Grito Henry señalando al joven calvo, May se detuvo.

-Señorita, ¿no le da pena mostrar sus pechos? Pregunto el joven calvo, ignorando a Henry.

-Grr…¡El tipo que está en tu hombro, mátalo! Ordeno Henry, May se quedó quieta.

Para luego mover su brazo y con su mano aplastar su hombro derecho.

May retiro su mano y la miro fijamente, pasaron los segundos.

-¡PRIMO NOOOO! Los ojos de May se abrieron de par en par, gritando de incredulidad.

El joven calvo se tapó los oídos, el grito genero una honda de choque de destruyo varios edificios ya dañados.

-¿¡Como paso esto!? ¡Yo solo quería ser la Huntress mas fuerte! Lloro May mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos.

-¡Y ahora que por fin lo conseguí termine matando a mi propio primo! El cuerpo de May tembló, tenía ganas de dejarse caer por la impotencia.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo se siente ser tan fuerte? Pregunto el calvo con una sonrisa, ante estas palabras, las venas de May se marcaron, sus ojos lo miraron fijamente.

-¡GRR! Gruño May para proceder a tomarlo fuertemente con su mano, para ponerlo en frente suyo.

-NO SE QUIEN ERES, PERO POR TU CULPA MI PRIMO ESTA MUERTO. Dijo May mientras levantaba su brazo, la fuerza que ejercía solo provoco un murmuro por parte del calvo.

-¡VAS A PAGAR! Grito May arrojando al calvo contra en un edificio, hundiendo el edificio en el proceso.

El calvo se levantó, viendo que está en un cráter gigantes con varios escombros.

-¿Uh? Murmuro el calvo al levantar la cabeza, presenciando que May había saltado, no le dio tiempo de moverse cuando el pie choco contra él, la presión del aire provoco que los edificios cercanos se destruyeran.

-La más fuerte… Dijo en voz baja May.

-¡SIENTE EL PODER DE LOS MARIGOLD! May procedió a lanzar una ráfaga de golpes contra el suelo.

-¡ARGH! Rugió May que levanto su puño derecho y golpe el suelo, con un resplandor azul, creando una gigantesca cortina de humo.

May jadeo, contemplando el hoyo sin fondo de un gran tamaño que creo, podría calcularse como un cuarto o incluso la mitad de la ciudad.

-Soy la más fuerte… Dijo May levantando su mano izquierda cerrada, para luego abrirla lentamente.

May miro su mano, apreciando los restos de su primo aplastado.

-¿Y que si soy la más fuerte? Lagrimas caen de sus ojos.

-Me siento vacía… May bajo la cabeza.

-Lo entiendes, ¿no? Una palabras que desconcertaron a May, pero no pudo responder, cuando algo salió disparado del hoyo sin fondo, dejando una estela de humo y restos, directamente hacia ella.

El joven calvo se preparó, y cuando se acercó su cara, le lanzo un golpe en la mejilla.

**¡POW!**

El golpe provoco una gran presión de aire, el exoesqueleto de su cabeza fue pulverizado y lo poco que sobrevivió fue mando a volar, escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, y la cabeza parecía que iba a ser arrancada del cuello.

-El poder abrumador es… El joven calvo contemplo como la gigante poco a poco caía.

-Bastante aburrido… Completo su frase mientras mantenía la posición que lanzo el golpe.

-Ay… Expreso el joven con una gota de sudor cuando vio que la gigante cayó encima de lo que quedaba de la ciudad.

**Más tarde.**

El sol se ocultaba, los edificios están algo dañados, una de las zonas pobres de la ciudad de Vale, capital del Kingdom of Vale.

Nuestro joven calvo salió de una pequeña tienda, la cual tiene una cortina cubriendo una parte de su pared y no tiene puertas.

El joven calvo comenzó a caminar, cargando su bolsa de comestibles.

-(No parece que el Grimm en el mundo vaya a desaparecer). Pensó el joven mientras miraba autos destruidos, restos de edificios, hoyos en el suelo.

-(Eso no ha cambiado desde antes de que me convirtiera en un Huntsman). Recordó el joven mientras caminaba por una carretera, piedras y autos revueltos por el lugar.

-(Lo que significa que no he hecho ninguna diferencia). Camino el joven antes de detenerse.

-(Eso no me preocupa en realidad). Giro su cabeza, para ver un gato limpiándose.

-(Pero hay algo que me molesta últimamente). El gato se percató del joven calvo, dando un maullido.

-(Mientras los días pasan, mis emociones desaparecen). El joven se agacho y le ofreció su mano, pero el gato aparto la cabeza y se fue.

-(Miedo, ansiedad, alegría, coraje…ya no siento nada de eso). El joven se quedó mirando a la nada.

-(A cambio de poder…¿quizás haya cambiado que es esencial para sentir algo?). Pensó el joven, no pudo pensar más cuando el maullido del gato se escuchó.

El gato corrió y el joven la miro, para luego ser golpeado por restos de partes de autos, una llanta golpeo su bolsa, pero lo ignoro, el joven miro al causante.

Parece ser un humanoide metálico, un androide, de color gris oscuro metálico, con unos tubos de escape que sobresalen de sus hombros.

-Blur, blur…blurblurblur. Dijo el androide mientras buscaba en un coche, el joven calvo reviso su bolsa, por un momento frunció el ceño, para luego escuchar pisadas.

-No tiene sentido esconderme si ya me viste. Dijo una voz monótona, el joven levanto la cabeza.

Un androide humanoide metálico gris oscuro, con reflejos rojos brillantes en la visera de su cara y su pecho, pose unas cuchillas montadas en la muñeca que también tienen líneas rojas a lo largo de su longitud, tiene llantas acopladas en sus codos, junto con los tubos de escape de sus hombros.

-Soy Super Custom YOAK-130Z Mk. II. Se presentó el androide.

-Me encantan modificar autos, me diseñaron específicamente para modificar autos y hacerlos eficientes. Dijo el androide, mientras explicaba su gusto por los autos, el joven se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-(Antes…solía sentir todo tipo de emociones al pelear). Recordó el joven.

-Autos con torretas, motocicletas con misiles, ¡de todo he hecho! Siguió hablando el androide, ignorando que no lo están escuchando.

-(Excitación, pánico, ira…). No siguió contando cuando el androide se le acerco.

-Y si estás pensando en meterte en mi camino, tendré que sacarte brillo a tu frentesota. Amenazo el androide señalando la calva del joven, el cual frunció el ceño.

**¡POW!**

-¡ARH! Grito antes de apagarse el androide cuando de la cintura para arriba fue convertida en miles de pedazos por el golpe del joven calvo, algunos restos de él colgaban de los cables de luz.

-(Pero ahora, solo necesito un golpe para ganar). El joven reviso su bolsa, viendo que los huevos que compro se rompieron.

-Huevos con arroz suenan bien para cenar. El joven comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

Más tarde, podemos ver un apartamento, por su apariencia es muestra que es de baja calidad.

El apartamento parecía abandonado, ya que no había ninguna luz, parecía, ya que una luz ilumino una ventana.

-(Todos los días llego a casa ileso y lavo mis guantes). Podemos ver al joven calvo sin su ropa lavando sus guantes en un pequeño baño.

-(Cuando estoy luchando contra los Grimms o criminales, siento que mi corazón ya no le importa ya). El joven ahora sumergido en una bañera, solo sobresaliendo sus rodillas y parte de su cabeza, junto con un pato de goma.

-(Quiero decir, hago lo de Huntsman solo por pasatiempo). El joven ahora vestido de un pijama de cuerpo completo azul y una cara de conejito en el pecho.

El joven acostado de lado en una cama simple e pequeña, apoyando con una mano su cara, mirando la pequeña televisión de plasma, platos vacíos, restos de comida, basura, todo eso encima de la mesa.

Su apartamento es muy pequeño, hay que tener cuidado para no chocar, junto con una silla de oficina y un escritorio con una laptop.

-(Pero mientras siga disfrutándolo, al final, es lo único que me importa). El joven apago la televisión, no se molestó en recoger sus cosas, apago la luz del cuarto y procedió a dormir.

La luz del sol penetro le ventanas, un pequeño cactus en el suelo alado de una caja de cartón vacía y una bolsa de plástico.

El canto de los pájaros en los cables de luz, hasta que un fuerte estruendo los asusto y se fueron volando.

El joven calvo esta durmiendo, con un ronquido de vez en cuando, hasta que abrió los ojos.

-¿¡Huh!? El joven calvo se levantó de pronto, y volteo hacia la pared, para que luego la pared sea destrozada, cuando el polvo de disipo, una mandíbula chocaba contra un pared de energía blanca, el aura del calvo.

El calvo forcejo y logro liberarse, para luego recibir un cabezazo y ser mandado a volar a través de la pared, el calvo logro recomponerse y aterrizo en pie.

-¡Mi casa! Grito el joven viendo su apartamento dañado.

-(¿Qué fue eso? Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tengo que usar mi aura para protegerme). No pudo seguir pensando cuando algo salió del suelo atrás suyo.

El joven se giró para defenderse, recibió un coletazo, de nuevo uso su aura para soportar el golpe, pero su aura se destrozó como cristal, lo que termino mandando a volar contra una pared.

Las gotas de sangre cayeron, en mucho tiempo no había presentado este dolor, el joven arrodillado levanto la cabeza para ver su atacante.

Se trata de un Grimm, un Creep para ser especifico, pero es totalmente diferente, los Creeps normalmente se asemejan a los pájaros y reptiles.

Este es un ser humanoide de tres metros de alto sin brazos y con piernas invertidas en las articulaciones de la rodilla, con dos garras, también posee una cola.

Su piel áspera y negra muestra un cuerpo musculoso y corpulento, su cráneo es bastante rechoncho, tienen cuatro placas oculares, placas de huesos por su cuerpo, con unos ojos y líneas por el cráneo rojo intenso.

-(Es fuerte…). Dijo el joven.

-¿Qué demonios eres? Exigió el joven calvo.

-¿Qué somos?, que grosero, somos los verdaderos habitantes de Remnant. Respondió el Creep humanoide con una voz muy profunda, el joven calvo jadeo.

-¿"Somos"? El joven pregunto.

-Ustedes nos llaman Creeps. El joven jadeo, le era difícil creer que ese Grimm es un Creep.

-Pero sufrimos de sobrepoblación. Dijo el Creep, se escucha el sonido de la tierra moviéndose.

-Así que reclamaremos la superficie para nosotros. El sonido se detuvo, cuando del suelo salieron mas Creeps similares al que esta hablando, algunos son más altos, otros pequeños, delgados, gordos, algunos con varias cabezas, otros con más placas de huesos, entre otras cosas.

-Pero oímos que la superficie también esta sobrepoblada, eso es un problema para nosotros. Todos los Creeps se reunieron, mirando fijamente al joven calvo.

-Así que hemos decidido erradicar a todos ustedes. El joven calvo se sobresaltó.

-Desde que comenzamos la invasión, el 70% de humanos y faunos ha muerto, y hemos erradicado a todos los Grimms que no sean Creeps. El sonido de alarma se escucha por todas partes, todo destruido y en llamas.

-Es una batalla por la supervivencia, no te lo tomes personal. El joven calvo jadeo, cerro su ojo cuando sintió la sangre meterse en él.

-Aunque es inesperado, eres el primer habitante en la superficie que ha sobrevivido a nuestros ataques. Dijo el Creep.

-¿Así? Igual yo, hace mucho tiempo que no me enfrento a oponentes tan dignos. El joven calvo apretó su puño.

-Pájaros súper desarrollados. El calvo formo una sonrisa, los ojos rojos del Creep se volvieron intensos.

-¡Somos los habitantes de este mundo! Grito el Creep lanzando un cabezazo, el cual golpe la pared ya que el calvo se hizo a un lado.

El calvo aprovecho y se preparó para lanzar un golpe.

-¡Argh! Grito el joven cuando su puño golpe el abdomen del Creep, el puño se mantuvo, cuando el cuerpo del Creep se convulsiono y exploto en miles de pedazos, que se desintegraban

-¿¡Que!?

-¿¡Pero cómo!? Los Creeps dieron un paso atrás, incrédulas a lo que acaba de pasar.

-¡Humano bastardo! Ante las amenazas, el joven calvo solo se rio, con su puño humeante.

-¡Muere! Un Creep levanto su cabeza para luego golpear el calvo, dejando un gran cráter y cortina de humo.

El calvo salto esquivando el ataque, para luego darle una patada en la cara a un Creep, dejando fuera de combate, luego de eso saltaría a otro y encima de la cabeza de uno, tomo impulso y salto al cielo, dejando enterrado en el suelo al Creep.

En el aire el joven calvo logro aterrizar en la carretera de un puente, no descanso cuando 3 Creeps lo siguieron, los cuales se lanzaron en contra de el, uno intento teclearlo pero lo esquivo.

Luego tuvo que saltar para esquivar la patada de otro, en el aire escapo de la mordida de uno, aterrizando con sus manos y pies.

Levanto la cabeza para ser golpeado por los 3 Creeps con sus cabezas, la presión del golpe provocó el hundimiento de la zona donde están, mientras caían, el joven se protegió con sus brazos, sus ojos brillaron de un azul intenso.

El joven logro dar una barrida, provocando que los Creeps caigan.

-¡AHH! Grito el joven al golpear en el abdomen a uno, que fue sentido por el Creep de atrás, y a la vez lo sintió el Creep atrás de este, los cuales fueron mandados a volar contra el soporte del puente.

Al ver esto, el resto de Creeps saltaron hacia el joven calvo para combatir, pero fueron mandados al volar apenas llegando.

Cuando el joven mando a volar a uno, un Creep se lanzó hacia él, pero el calvo se agacho y lo golpe en el estómago, luego salto y le dio una patada en la cara a otro, para luego mandar una patada doble en la cara a dos Creeps.

Al aterrizar dio unas piruetas y de una patada giro a un Creep y lo mando a volar llevándose consigo a otro Creep que estaba ahí.

Hasta que aterrizo un Creep por lo menos de unos 20 metros de alto, hundiendo sus pies en el suelo.

El Creep gigante dio una tacleada, arrastrando al joven calvo por todo el puente, destruyendo todo a su paso, hasta que luz apareció y llego una gran explosión.

El cielo fue cubierto por humo con tonos rojos, todo está o destruido o en llamas.

-Se acabó… Dijo uno de los Creeps mirando el fuego de mayor tamaño, otros Creeps salían del suelo y se unían a ellos.

-¿Quién era esa habitante? Pregunto uno de los Creeps, recibió negaciones con la cabeza por parte de los Creeps que sobrevivieron.

-Era muy fuerte. Dijo uno de los Creeps, recibiendo asentimientos con la cabeza por parte de algunos.

-¿Quién, yo? Una voz que hizo que algunos se sobresaltaran y miraran el origen, el joven calvo camino entre el fuego ardiente, de cintura para arriba su pijama fue arrancado, mostrando sus músculos construidos y sus heridas.

-Solo soy un tipo que es Huntsman por diversión. Algunos Creeps retrocedieron.

-Yo nunca pierdo… El calvo se detuvo.

-¡Y a la superficie…la cuido yo! El calvo golpe su puño en su pecho, como respuesta, muchos Creeps se lanzaron hacia él, cubriéndolo completamente.

-Palabras fuertes para un ser inferior. No tuvo tiempo para hablar ya que el grupo de Creeps fue mandado a volar.

-¡ARGH! El calvo salto y se preparó, golpe a la cabeza un Creep que lo enterró en el suelo, no contento, le dio una patada que lo enterró más en el suelo.

Luego tomo impulso de un escombro en el aire y pateo en la cara un Creep el triplete de alto que los normales, el Creep cayo de rodillas y no tuvo tiempo de gritar ya que recibió otra patada en la cara mandándolo a volar.

Un gran escombro cayo en medio de él y un Creep del mismo tamaño del anterior, el cual de un cabezazo lo atravesó, cayendo más escombros, el calvo de una patada lo mando a volar.

El joven se movió para esquivar los escombros, pero recibió de lleno un cabezazo.

-(¿Qué es este sentimiento?). El calvo se quedó quieto para golpear la cabeza, agrietándola y haciéndolo retroceder.

-(¿Qué este palpitar en mi corazón?). El calvo golpeo la cabeza del Creep, mandándolo a volar.

-(Este ímpetu, este sentimiento…). Dos Creeps se pusieron de acuerdo y encerraron al calvo cuando dio un cabezazo cada uno.

Los ojos del calvo brillaron, para luego hacer fuerza y mandarlos contra el suelo, destruyendo la tierra.

-(Ha pasado tanto…). El calvo golpe el abdomen de uno, pudo sentir que todo se puso en cámara lenta, como lentamente la placa de hueso se rompe, como penetra la piel, poco a poco se desintegra, hasta atravesarlo.

-(Había olvidado…¡el regocijo de una pelea!). Pudo sentir como su corazón palpitaba, la emoción, por fin, pudo sentir algo.

El tiempo pasaba, seguía golpeando, seguían viniendo, pero le daba igual, porque está feliz, porque está aquí.

El humo del cielo ya no está remplazado por las nubes grises, dejando caer su lluvia, el joven calvo jadeaba mirando el cielo, encima suyo, un Creep que poco a poco se desintegra, junto con otros que faltaban poco para que se desintegren.

-(Todo esta…regresando a mí, ¡así es!). El joven bajo la cabeza y finalmente abrió los ojos, dando un suspiro.

-Vaya, vaya… Una voz muy profunda hizo que el joven volteara, para ver como un gran pedazo de tierra fue arrancado, mostrando a un Creep Alpha, por lo menos mide unos 70 metros de alto, con espinas grandes de hueso que salen de su espalda y más placas de hueso, las partes no cubiertas por placas están ardiendo en fuego rojo, sus ojos también están en llamas.

-Parece que te encargaste de mi manada, habitante de la superficie. Dijo el Creep Alpha posicionando para pelear, el lugar tembló, pero el joven calvo solo sonrío.

-(Esto es…).

-Veamos cómo te va contra el Creep Alpha King. El ahora mencionado Creep Alpha King se burló del calvo.

-(¡Este es el sentimiento…que he estado buscando!). El joven calvo comenzó a correr, para tomar impulso y lanzar, para tener la pelea que siempre quiso contra el Creep Alpha King.

Hasta que el sonido de un despertador sonó, el despertador sigue sonando cuando fue mandado contra el suelo, atravesando la mesa donde estaba por un golpe.

El joven calvo se quedó mirando el techo, sintiendo el calor del sol, el cantar de los pájaros, se levantó de su cama y se quedó quieto, tratando de procesar lo que acaba de pasar.

Pero fue interrumpido cuando escucho un estruendo.

-¡La superficie es nuestra! Una voz que provoco que el calvo saliera de su cama y se acercara a su balcón.

-¡Los habitantes de la superficie deben morir! El calvo miro al causante.

Un Creep Alpha, solo que este no es un ser humanoide, ahora parece una pájaro con dos patas invertidas en las articulaciones de las rodillas con dos garras, piel negra, placas de hueso, espíneas de hueso en su espalda y cráneo rechoncho.

Junto a él había varios Creeps como el Creep Alpha, solo que sin las espinas de hueso y un poco más pequeños, haciendo gruñidos o saliendo del suelo.

-¡Soy el Creep Alpha King! Grito el CAK para luego dar un rugido.

-¡Ahora, prepárense para- La sombra de un joven calvo con capa salió del balcón y apunto al CAK.

**¡PUM!**

-¡IARGH! Grito el CAK cuando su cabeza fue aplastada contra el suelo por una patada, su cráneo se rompió y poco a poco se desintegraba, encima de un cráter.

El joven calvo ahora vestido con su traje típico, salto y aterrizo, los Creeps jadearon al ver que su líder cayo fácilmente.

-¡MUY BIEN, VAMOS A PELEAR! Grito el joven calvo levantando sus brazos.

¿Su respuesta? Los Creeps huyeron por los hoyos, dejando una bandera con las palabras "Lo sentimos, ya nos vamos", el calvo bajo sus brazos.

El joven se rasco la cabeza, para luego de un salto regresar a su apartamento, aparto una cortina, mirando su cactus.

-Me he vuelto muy fuerte.

**Y bueno, hasta aquí llego el capítulo, me sorprende que use la misma cantidad de capítulos del manga y este capítulo salió más largo que el anterior.**

**Tal vez es porque use escenas que solo salen del anime, como escenas que solo salen en el manga, sin contar que la pelea contra los Subterranean People del sueño de Saitama se extendió en el anime.**

**Para los que no ubiquen a los personajes que toman el lugar de Marugori el gigante (Beefcake) y Fukegao el hermano (Oldface) son May Marigold, la chica transgenero del volumen 7 y Henry Marigold, el idiota que intento ligar con Weiss en la venta de obras de arte.**

**Antes de que se vayan, quiero preguntarles algo, he recibido un comentario sobre si la historia debería ser un crossover, ya que es la historia de OPM remplazada con elementos y personajes de RWBY.**

**Comenten si creen que debería ser un crossover, y luego de unos días veré si la cambio o no.**

**Bueno, me despido, nos vemos.**

Las moscas zumbaban, alrededor del cadáver de una vaca que parece drenada, su piel arrancada, dejando ver sus músculos y huesos, todo su cuerpo inerte entre el césped.

Había un gran número de vacas muertas, solo escuchándose el zumbido de las moscas, una chica de piel clara con pecas en las mejillas, cabello anaranjado/pelirrojo corto bastante rizado hasta la barbilla y un lazo rosa atrás de su cabeza.

Iris verdes brillantes con esclerótica negra, una blusa anticuada gris blanquecino con un mono femenino gris cortó con detalles verdes, un collar negro con detalles verdes a juego con un par de medias con líneas verdes con zapatos negros.

Lo más característico es que las mangas de su blusa fueron arrancadas, mostrando brazos robóticos, su estructura es grisácea, con placas marrones y cables, con varias ventilaciones.

La chica puso su mirada en el horizonte, la sonrisa que tenia se borró, frunciendo el ceño, sabía que detrás de esas montañas esta la capital de Vale, Vale.

Entonces puso rumbo, caminando por los pastizales.

**Próximo capítulo: The Solitary Gynoid.**


	3. The Solitary Gynoid

**Hola de nuevo, ¿cómo han estado?**

**Si, lo sé, no he publicado en mucho tiempo, pero tengo mis motivos, la cuarentena aquí en México ha sido fuerte, el problema es que tengo que trabajar mis cursos en línea.**

**Se me acumulan los trabajos, no me organizo, los entrego tarde…ha provocado que no pueda tranquilizarme y prestarle atención a mis historias.**

**Por cierto, han dicho que use las comillas para los diálogos, lo voy a hacer, es que normalmente escribo usando guiones, pero por el comentario de uno recordé que aquí casi siempre usan comillas.**

**Me disculpo por eso y también me disculpo cuando en el capítulo anterior me refería a May como hombre, pero es que mi traductor es una mierda y no encontraba la forma para que se refiriera a ella como mujer, sin contar que no hablo el inglés…**

**Bueno, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 3: The Solitary Gynoid.**

El cielo nublado cubría el apartamento de nuestro joven calvo, el cual dejo encendida la televisión, mas este no la está viendo.

"_¿Cuál podría ser la causa de la plaga de Lancers azotando a nuestro reino?"_ La voz de un hombre sonó.

En el televisor podemos ver a 2 personas, una mujer de piel clara, ojos ámbar, cabello corto blanco con tonalidades lavandas, vistiendo una camisa morada debajo de un traje negro. Al lado suyo hay un hombre calvo vistiendo un traje gris.

"_Hemos invitado al Sr. Moscafetish, experto en biología de Grimm, principalmente voladores"._ El joven calvo lleno de agua una regadera en forma de elefante en el fregadero de su cocina.

"_Continuamos con Lisa, adelante Lisa"._ La mujer ahora llamada Lisa asintió.

"_Gracias Cyril, primero que nada, gracias por venir aquí Sr. Moscafetish"._ Dijo Lisa, ganándose una pequeña risa del hombre.

"_Gracias por invitarme, bueno, iré al grano. Para empezar, los Lancers no habitan Vale, si no otros reinos como Mistral o Vacuo, otra característica es que estos Lancers son del tamaño del animal al que se parecen, un avispón"._

El joven calvo termino de llenar la regadera, cerro la llave mientras miraba de reojo las noticias.

"_Otra cosa peculiar es que tienen características de mosquitos, junto que también atacan a los animales, se les recomienda que no salgan de sus casas, esperen a que los Huntsmen se encarguen"._

"_Muy interesante, vemos nuestro mapa las zonas de la capital que fueron azotadas por la plaga"._ La imagen de Lisa fue remplazada por la de un mapa de la capital, marcando varias zonas, una de ellas el lugar donde vive el calvo.

El joven calvo paso a lado de la televisión, abriendo la cortina y acercándose a un pequeño cactus.

"Vaya, yo vivo allí, ¿ahora tenemos que lidiar con Lancers?" Suspiro el joven cuando se agacho y comenzó a regar su cactus.

El joven calvo viste una camisa polo amarilla, pantalón corto verde bosque y sandalias del mismo color.

"(Debería cerrar las ventanas)". El joven calvo ignoro que la pantalla de su televisor ha sido remplazada por la de otro noticiero, un hombre en traje y orejas de ciervo.

"_Interrumpimos la transmisión para traerles esta noticia, un enjambre de Lancers se han visto en la zona urbana Phantom de Vale"._ La imagen del faunus fue remplazada por la de una granja con vacas en descomposición avanzada.

"_Además, restos momificados de animales han sido encontrados, si llega a encontrarse al enjambre de Lancers, es aconsejable que salga de allí y se comunique con las autoridades"._

El joven calvo seguía regando su cactus, no toda el agua caía en el cactus, pero le dio igual.

"¿Uh?" Dijo el joven cuando escucho un zumbido alrededor su cara, pudo sentir como aterrizaba en su mano.

Se parecía a un avispón negro con un exoesqueleto de hueso recorriendo su espalda y parte de su abdomen, podía sentir sus seis patas en su mano, alas transparentes rojas, un aguijón con la intención de picarlo.

El joven levanto su mano libre y lo golpeo, la palmada provoco que la presión del aire moviera el agua, aunque esta regreso luego.

El joven levanto su mano, cuando el zumbido se volvió a sonar y el Lancer salió volando entre sus manos.

**¡SLAT!**

**¡SLAT!**

El ruido de las manos cerrándose o golpeando se escuchó, más el Lancer lo esquivo, voló cuando se puso a descansar a un lado de la cara del joven calvo, el cual lo miraba con ojos críticos.

El joven calvo golpeo su lado, pero el Lancer de alguna manera salió, escuchando el zumbido, el joven puso con cuidado la regadera de elefante.

Con una cara inexpresiva, puso toda su atención en el Lancer, se movía tan rápido que parecía que era borrado y vuelto a poner, acompañado del sonido de los golpes, junto con el zumbido.

A lo lejos, las noticias funcionaron y la gente se mantuvo dentro de sus casas, todo estuvo tranquilo, silencioso.

Ese silencio acompañado por un enjambre de Lancers, que movían como una ola negra de detalles rojos en el aire.

"_Esto es un aviso de evacuación de emergencia, el nivel de desastre es Demonio, los residentes no deberían salir bajo ninguna circunstancia". _La voz de mujer por los altavoces no tardó en llegar.

Como si fuera respuesta ante los riegos de los Lancers, había varios pájaros muertos, descompuestos hasta los huesos, una chica de cabello anaranjado, ojos verdes, ropa peculiar y brazos robóticos, observo como se alejaba la ola de Lancers.

"_Por favor, manténgase refugiados, repito, los residentes de la zona Phantom no deben salir bajo ninguna circunstancia". _La chica de brazos robóticos frunció los ojos, su sonrisa se borró de su cara.

"Detectando objetivo". Dijo la chica mientras sus ojos verdes se iluminaron.

En otra parte de la zona, se escuchó una ventana rompiéndose, de ella salió un joven pandillero.

"Gracias a ese aviso todo esta vacío". El joven río mientras ponía la palanca de acero en su hombro.

"Esos Lancers son muy pequeños, como si alguien fuera a morirse de una picadura". El joven puso su mirada en una gran bolsa llena de objetos de valor.

"¿Y que si pierdo un poco de sangre o soy picado si puedo quedarme con todo esto? Mi aura me curara de las heridas"

**¡FIUM!**

"¡Uh!" El cuerpo del joven tembló cuando sintió una ráfaga estruendosa a lado de su cabeza, fue tan fuerte que le termino quitando su gorro.

"¿Eso fue el viento?"

El joven ahora mismo hubiera deseado que fuera el viento, ya que fue envuelto por una ola negra de detalles rojos, su aura brillo, antes de romperse como cristal, dando paso a libre a que lo ataquen mejor.

"¿¡Pero que!?" Grito el joven que intento liberarse con su palanca, pero las picaduras de los aguijones provoco que la soltara, el tipo solo podía aferrarse a su cabeza y gritar.

"¡GIAAH!" El joven podía sentir como los Lancers le picaban todo su cuerpo y le chupaban su sangre, estos Lancers tenían bocas de mosquitos y bolsas por debajo de su abdomen.

Sus gritos poco a poco se iban apagando mientras sentí su piel secarse y los Lancers inflar sus bolsas de un rojo carmesí.

La ola de Lancers se fue, dejando un cadáver marchito, solo quedo su esqueleto y su piel seca, no se salvó su sangre, ni sus nervios, ni siquiera sus órganos, todo se llevó, incluso sus ojos.

El cadáver cayó de rodillas antes de partirse por la mitad, en el cielo hay una esfera negra compuesta por las olas de Lancers, emanando una luz roja desde dentro.

Cuando la ola que dreno al tipo se unió, la luz se volvió más fuerte, dentro de ella hay un ser humanoide femenino, bastante voluptuosa.

La Grimm relamió sus labios, sus ojos rojos brillaron, su bolsa sobresaliendo atrás de su cintura brillo de rojo al sentir la sangre dentro de ella, la ola de Lancers de disipo, mostrando su apariencia.

Su cuerpo es delgado como un exoesqueleto de color negro, con marcas como rayas blancas, con placas superpuestas en su espalda, todas sus extremidades alargadas terminan en ganchos gemelos, sus piernas tienen patas delanteras adicionales.

Sus alas rojas revoloteaban, sus bíceps y espinillas cubiertas por placas de hueso similar a la de un avispón, su largo cabello blanco debajo de una placa de hueso semejándose a una corona, con dos grandes ojos de mosquito, dos antenas y una trompa acortada.

"Vamos, esa no es suficiente sangre para satisfacerme". Suspiro la Grimm poniendo sus brazos superiores detrás de su nuca y el otro par de brazos puso sus manos en sus caderas.

"Ahora…busquen más para mí". Ordeno la Grimm mirando al cielo, sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió algo.

"Objetivo detectado". Dijo la voz de una chica.

Un gran cañón de energía flameante fue disparado en contra de la Grimm, la cual lo esquivo.

Miro fijamente a su agresor, o mejor dicho agresora, una joven de ropa anticuada, cabello anaranjado e ojos verdes, con brazos robóticos resaltantes.

"Ya veo, usas a los Lancers tipo Warrior Drone para que chupen sangre y luego la den toda para ti, que supongo que eres una Queen". Dijo la chica mirando de reojo el cadáver partido.

"Debes de estar controlando a todos mediante algún tipo de control de mente colmena". La Grimm miro a la chica, preguntadose que rayos es ella, no todos los días ves a alguien con esos brazos.

"Eso explicaría su extraño comportamiento, así que si me encargo de ti, la líder, Queen Girl, ¿el enjambre se dispersara?" Pregunto la chica de ojos verdes y esclerótica negra,

"He". La Grimm, ahora llamada Queen Girl solo se río.

"Nuestro siguiente plato está aquí, vacíenla por completo". Ordeno Queen Girl, una gran ola de Lancers se lanzaron contra la chica envolviéndola completamente.

"Incinerar".

Con esas palabras, la ola de Lancers fue envuelta en llamas, Queen Girl pudo sentir el calor en sus extremidades inferiores.

"Uh…" Fue lo único que salió de su boca, viendo a la chica con su brazo robótico derecho estirado.

Todavía salían llamas del agujero de su palma, poco a poco fue apagándose la llama dejando escapar el humo.

"Voy a eliminarte, no te muevas". Dijo la chica, sus ojos verdes con esclerótica negra fruncieron el ceño.

"A menos que quieras hablar de chicos bonitos". El ceño fruncido fue remplazado por una sonrisa. La palma de su mano comenzó a iluminarse.

Queen Girl la miro aturdida, antes de parpadear y abrazarse.

"Hehehe, ¿de verdad crees que puedes eliminarme?" Se burló Queen Girl evitando el contacto visual, para luego abrir los ojos, fruncir el ceño y apretar los dientes.

"¡VEN E INTÉNTALO!"

Al mismo tiempo que otra explosión violenta de fuego fue disparada, se escuchó el golpe de las palmas juntarse del joven calvo.

"Te tengo". Dijo el calvo mirando el humo salir de sus palmas, que fue acompañado del zumbido del Lancer.

"Kruh…" La cara del joven está a punto de explotar, todas sus venas marcadas.

"(¡Maldito Lancer!)". El joven calvo miro fijamente el Lancer.

Mientras tanto, la pelea entre las chicas había empezado.

La chica de cabello naranja corrió dejando una estela de humo para luego correr por la pared del edifico, tomo impulso y salto, dejando un cráter.

La chica en el aire procedió a lanzarle un golpe en la cara, Queen Girl se hizo a un lado y golpeo su espalda, luego golpeo su abdomen, pero la chica logro resistir, haciendo fuerza para no ser estampada por los ganchos de la Grimm.

La Grimm solo se río, la chica frunció el ceño para luego dar una sonrisa, los agujeros de sus hombros comenzaron a brillar de azul.

La chica entonces logro liberarse retrocediendo y chocar sus pies contra una pared de un edificio.

De su mochila salieron varias espadas cortas conectadas por cuerdas a las empuñaduras, la chica procedió a juntar sus espadas e impulsarse, destruyendo la pared en el proceso.

La chica al acercarse lanzo un golpe que fue bloqueado por las garras gemelas de Queen Girl, con sus otras garras de un golpe la mando contra el suelo.

La chica se protegió gracias a su aura, con sus espadas y propulsores de los brazos pudo retomar el equilibro y aterrizar con facilidad, para luego levantar su brazo izquierdo y apuntar a la Grimm.

"Incinerar". Una explosión de fuego fue disparada de su palma, cuando estuvo cerca de la Grimm, esta desapareció.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron, mostrando que la Grimm se movía en círculos alrededor de la explosión de fuego.

Logro acercarse y le dio un fuerte golpe, pudo sentir como su aura se hizo añicos, salto a un lado, solo para darse cuenta que falta su brazo izquierdo.

"Hehe…lo siguiente serán tus piernas". Se burló la Grimm con el brazo clavo en su trompa acortada, pero jadeo al sentir algo, volteo su mirada, para darse que la mitad de sus piernas faltan.

"¿Q-que paso con mis piernas?" Se preguntó la Grimm dejando caer el brazo robótico.

Fue respondida al ver como la chica con el otro brazo tiraba las piernas cortadas que poco a poco desintegraban.

Se miraron a los ojos, una fruncía el ceño mientras otra tiene los ojos abiertos, entonces Queen Girl dio media vuelta y salió volando de ahí.

"Es inútil" Dijo la chica disparando su cañón contra Queen Girl, que fue protegida cuando una ola de Lancers se pusieron en medio, hay que decir que la ola no sobrevivió.

"No puedes escapar de mi". La chica miro como se alejaba la Grimm.

"¿Quién diablos es esa chica?" Mirando como su ola de Lancers se desintegraban.

"Va a matarme si no hago algo". Queen Girl pensó antes de relamerse los labios.

"La gente puede esconderse, pero hay muchos animales de los cuales puedo alimentarme". En el bosque, donde hay venados muertos hasta los huesos, paso encima una ola de Lancers.

"¡Eso es, vengan mis pequeños!" Grito Queen Girl al sentir como chupaban sangre.

"¡Y denme todos los deliciosos juegos que llevan!" Queen Girl giro en círculos para luego abrir sus brazos y apuntar al cielo, para ser envuelta por olas de Lancers.

La chica corrió antes de detenerse viendo el gigantesco remolino conformada por Lancers en el aire.

"(Son demasiados, si estuvo obteniendo sangre de toda la zona, incluyendo los alrededores, tal vez sea más que una fuente de comida para ella)". Pensó la chica al ver que el remolino se hacía más grande.

"(Debo terminar esto tan pronto como pueda)". Pensó la chica preparando su mano derecha, generando fuego gracias al Dust.

"¡VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITO!" Esas palabras provoco que la chica dejara de generar la energía y mirara el causante.

Un joven calvo furioso persiguiendo a un Lancer intentando matarlo con repelente contra insectos.

"¡TU Y YO NO HEMOS TERMINADO PEQUEÑO BASTARDO!"

"(¿Quién es este tipo?)". Se preguntó la chica al ver un tipo en medio de la nada.

El joven calvo se detuvo, escupiendo y cubriéndose la boca.

"Ugh…esta mi boca…¿eh?" El joven se percató del remolino de Lancers gigantesco.

"¿Qué es ese remolino?" El joven calvo tembló al escuchar los zumbidos.

"Esos son…¿Lancers? Uh…" El joven calvo dejo caer el repelente contra insectos.

"Oye tu". El joven calvo miro a la chica de ojos verdes.

"Evacua, el enjambre es consciente, si te detecta te atacara". La chica aviso, el joven calvo solo trago saliva.

"¿En serio? Eso es malo, debería irme". El joven calvo señalo atrás suyo.

"¡HIHIHI!" La risa de la Grimm provoco que el calvo y la chica miraran al enjambre, el cual se lanzó violentamente a ellos.

Al chocar, se esparció por todo el lugar, la fuerza de los Lancers provoco la destrucción de ventas, el hundimiento de edificios.

La chica con dificultad logro abrir su mano, rayos fueron generados del agujero gracias al Dust, que se fusiono con el fuego generado.

El enjambre se ilumino de rayos azules, antes de ser convertido en una enorme explosión de fuego, inundado toda la ciudad de su potencia.

La chica se quedó quieta, mirando los edificios chamuscados.

"(Desde el incidente de la Evolución No Deseada, los Grimm se volvieron muy inteligentes)". La chica miro el humo que salía de su mano.

"(Pero al final, se seguía comportando como un animal)". La chica bajo su mano, cerrando su puño.

"Al juntar todos los Lancers, creo un blanco fácil de eliminar". La chica miro el suelo algo derretido con desniveles, todo rojo con quemaduras.

"Al detectarte, me asegure que no hubiera ningún ser vivo a la redonda, y esto me permitió a disparar sin preocupación, es una lástima, pudimos haber hablado de chicos antes de eliminarte".

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

"Espera, ¿y ese tipo…?"

"¡Oye, me salvaste, eres impresionante!" La chica se giró para verlo, solo para darse cuenta que está totalmente desnudo con débiles quemaduras, el humo sobresalía de su cabeza, también el humo tapo casualmente su entrepierna.

"¡Hasta se puede decir que los trajiste como moscas a la miel, ba dums!" La chica lo miro aturdido, el tipo a sentir su mirada se froto la nuca.

"Oye, fue un chiste de moscas y mosquitos, aunque los Lancers tienen forma de avispa, sabes, mi aura protegió mi cuerpo, mas no mi ropa, estúpido campo de fuerza". Cuando se disipo el humo, cayó una señal tapando su entrepierna.

"¡HOHOHOHO!" Una risa que provoco que el calvo mirara al cielo y la chica hiciera lo mismo.

Resulta que Queen Girl sobrevivió, pero su cuerpo cambio, su piel negra fue remplazada por piel roja sangre, sus rayas se volvieron más pronunciadas e irregulares y negras, sus placas de hueso tomaron el mismo tono negro.

Sus piernas se regeneraron, sus alas se expandieron, su cabello se volvió rosa y sus antenas y trompa se volvieron puntiagudas.

"¡Que idiotas!" Queen Girl se detuvo a medio vuelo, mirándolos fijamente, en especial a la chica.

"Ya no necesito mis pequeños ayudantes, vean esto". Queen Girl sonrió antes de atacar al aire con sus ganchos gemelos.

La presión del aire provoco que el edificio donde apunto se partiera en miles de pedazos, la chica jadeo y el calvo miro sin importancia.

"¡Solo miren lo fuerte que me he hecho!" Queen Girl rio antes de poner su sonrisa macabra en la chica.

Se lanzó en contra de ella, fue tan rápida que se miró borrosa, la chica jadeo al sentir a alguien atrás suyo, no pudo hacer nada cuando Queen Girl con sus ganchos la rasgo como papel casi por la mitad.

Su cuerpo hecho chispas, la chica gruño y recobro la compostura, se giró para mandarle un golpe, pero fue mandada al aire por un simple barrido, Queen Girl rápidamente la siguió.

Queen Girl giro en círculos mientras reía, podía ver como restos metálicas caían de la chica.

"¿Qué, tus golpes de muñeca no pueden matar a un avispón? Hohoho".

Cada golpe que le daba la dañaba más, en uno la doblo, en otro la empujo violentamente, en el siguiente perdió su ojo cibernético derecho y parte de la cara, luego recibió varios golpes que termino provocando que la partieran por la mitad.

"¡Gya!" Grito la chica al ver que estaba condenada.

"¡Que debilucha!" Se burló la Grimm.

"(Ahora lo entiendo, mientras más sangre logre consumir, más fuerte se vuelve)". La Grimm descanso en el aire un momento.

"¡Creo que ahora iré por tu cabeza!" Queen Girl se lanzó contra ella.

"(Baje la guardia, no tengo oportunidad de ganar)". La chica podía sentir como el tiempo se ralentizaba, como la Grimm la miraba con una sonrisa macabra, como su cuerpo fue destrozado.

"(Lo único que queda…es autodestruirme…)". Dentro de su pecho, una luz verde comenzó a intensificarse, envolviendo a la chica e iluminando la cara macabra de la Grimm.

"(Perdona…padre)". Pudo sentir los ganchos de la Grimm envolviéndola.

"¡Hahaha!". Queen Girl río al ver que podrá destruir a la chica.

**¡PLAM!**

En un momento Queen Girl sintió una mano en su mejilla, en el momento siguiente fue lanzada atravesando un edificio partiéndolo por la mitad y bañándolo de la sangre que recolecto, la presión del aire levanto los escombros.

"¡AGH!" Fue lo único que salió de la boca de la chica al ver el poder del calvo.

"Bichos…apestan". Dijo el calvo, la chica cayo con un gruñido, su cuerpo quedo como el de una caricatura, el calvo comenzó a caminar.

"¡Espere!" Grito la chica, el joven calvo se detuvo y la miro.

"¿Hm?"

"¡Por favor, dígame su nombre!" Pidió la chica.

"Uh…es Jaune, Jaune Arc, corto, dulce, se desliza en la lengua, las chicas lo aman". Respondió el calvo, ahora Jaune, con incomodidad al principio, luego con algo de falsa confianza.

"¡Me llamo Penny, me gustaría ser su discípula!" Suplico la chica, ahora llamada Penny.

"Ah, ok". Jaune procedió a tomar su rumbo, solo para detenerse a medio paso y mirarla.

"¿Eh, espera, que?" Jaune miro la cara determinada de Penny, la cual formo una sonrisa.

**Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, seré sincero, este capítulo fue más corto que la parte uno del primer capítulo, aunque seguramente alcanzare la cantidad de palabras si sigo escribiendo esta nota, pero seré directo.**

**Realmente no esperen que actualice pronto, tengo un montón de trabajos acumulados, creo que no fue buena idea comenzar a publicar esta historia en temporadas de exámenes, pero ya lo hice, viviré con las consecuencias.**

**Seré sincero, al escribir la pelea sentí que podía mejorar más, pero creo que di un resultado decente.**

**Penny ocupando el lugar de Genos: Creo que era un poco obvio que ella ocupara su lugar, Ren a lo mejor hubiera sido debido al pasado de su aldea, pero Penny le queda más debido al ser una ginoide, sus botas con propulsores, sus espadas que disparan rayos, aunque al final le puse los brazos de Genos.**

**Mosquito Girl: El Lancer es el único Grimm tipo insecto volador, era un poco obvio, aparte el Lancer tipo Queen era claro que sería ella.**

**Curiosidad: No tenía pensado en que Lisa y su compañero Cyril aparecieran, iban a ser los personajes que salieron en el anime, pero al final dije, ¿porque no? Aparte que di un poco de trasfondo al enjambre de Lancers.**

**Bueno, me despido, espero que hayan actualizado uno de sus fics favoritos, cuídese.**

**Omake.**

Nuestro joven calvo, Jaune Arc, vestido con su traje de Huntsman, caminaba tranquilamente por la nieve, cargando a un pequeño niño abrigado con cola de zorro entre sus hombros.

A la lejanía está el cadáver de un Beowolf desintegrándose, varias partes de su cuerpo parecen estar congeladas y tiene manchas blancas, tienen picos largos por su espalda y brazos.

"El futuro me aterra señor". Dijo el niño faunus.

"No soy un señor, no soy tan viejo". Respondió Jaune.

"El futuro me aterra hermano mayor calvo". El niño corrigió.

"No tenías que agregar que soy calvo, ¿Por qué te aterra el futuro?" Pregunto Jaune.

"No puedo vivir bien sin recordar que los monstruos son más inteligentes que yo, dudo que pueda vivir como tú, hermano mayor calvo".

"No existe eso de vivir bien, solo vivir con lo que te da la vida". Dijo Jaune, el niño faunus parpadeo.

"Tenía miedo a tu edad, durante mis 17 años e incluso ahora, pues la vida no es fácil".

"Pero eres fuerte pelón". Señalo el niño.

"Da igual si eres fuerte o débil". Dijo Jaune, ignorando que le dijo pelón.

"¿Entonces qué hago?" Pregunto el niño faunus.

"Haz lo que quieras, lo importante es vivir como te guste".

"Gracias calvito". El niño faunus agradeció y se río.

"(Debería dejar a este mocoso)". Pensó Jaune.

Su plática fue interrumpida cuando desde dentro de una gran colina de nieve salió un Grimm, un Megoliath Alpha, un Grimm parecido a un mamut.

"¿Podrás derrotar al grandote, no es muy grande?" Pregunto el niño faunus, su cola de zorro se agito por el miedo.

"Nah, estaré bien…¿uh?" Respondió Jaune tranquilo, su cara rápidamente se convirtió en preocupación.

"¡AHH, ES TERRIBLE!" Grito Jaune, el niño faunus lo miro.

"¡Olvide sacar la basura, Y HOY PASA EL CAMIÓN!"

**Este omake está basado en el omake del volumen 1 del manga de OPM, en específico las 3 últimas hojas del omake.**


	4. The Solitary Gynoid Pt 2

**Hola de nuevo, ¿Cómo han estado? **

**Seré sincero, me sorprende que me esté molestando en escribir esto, cuando tengo cosas de que preocuparme, como mis trabajos, en serio habrá un trabajo que se me olvidara.**

**Pero bueno, me limitare a contarles mis motivos para no escribir, no los quiero aburrir de mi vida personal.**

**Bien, empecemos.**

**Capitulo 4: The Solitary Gynoid Parte 2.**

La chica, llamada Penny, miro la puerta de un apartamento, tomo aire y luego suspiro.

"¡Sensei señor!" Grito Penny, pudo escuchar varios pasos desde el interior del apartamento.

La puerta se abrió, Jaune Arc asomo la cabeza, vistiendo su traje de Huntsman, frunciendo el ceño con una gota de sudor en su mejilla.

"De verdad viniste". Jaune se le quedo mirando, la cual mantenía un ceño fruncido pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Uh…" Al escuchar el murmuro de Jaune, Penny se aclaró la garganta.

"Penny, Sensei señor". Se presentó de nuevo.

"¿Podrías dejarme de llamarme Sensei por favor?" Pregunto Jaune.

"¡Si maestro!"

"Tan poco me llames así".

Jaune abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado, luego de unos minutos sirvió unos vasos de leche y galletas en su pequeña mesa, sentándose en un pequeño cojín en el suelo, su apartamento no es muy grande.

"Toma tu leche y galletas y regresa a casa, no estoy buscando discípulos". Aclaro Jaune, Penny mantuvo su cara seria con sonrisa pequeña, la cual tomo una galleta y la mordió.

"Espera…¿te repararon?" Pregunto Jaune, se dio un golpe mental al no darse cuenta.

Vio con más detalle a Penny, piel clara con pecas en las mejillas, cabello anaranjado corto bastante rizado hasta la barbilla y un lazo rosa atrás de su cabeza.

Miro que sus iris son verdes con esclerótica negra, su ropa cambio, aunque no mucho. Viste una blusa negra con detalles verdes y las mangas rasgadas, mostrando sus brazos robóticos, que son más plateados y no muestran tanto el mecanismo interno, un mono gris femenino corto con detalles verdes, un par de medias negras con líneas verdes y zapatos negros.

"Así es, soy una ginoide, ósea, mi cuerpo es mecánico, por lo que mis partes son remplazables". Contesto Penny, Jaune noto algo una sensación rara en su voz.

"Vaya, sí que eres tan rara". Dijo Jaune, en sus pensamientos.

"(Ok Jaune, no debiste haber dicho esto, ¡maldición!, ok, cálmate, es solo una chica, viviste con tus siete hermanas, viviste con 7 mujeres, 8 si cuentas a mama, así que debe de ser fácil hablar con una chica)"

Jaune suspiro aliviado al ver que Penny no reprendió, aunque se sentía incómodo con esa sonrisa.

"¿Qué clase de partes artificiales ha instalado Sensei?" Pregunto Penny.

"Ninguna". Respondió Jaune encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pero, ¿Qué hay del blindaje color piel clara en su cabeza?" Pregunto Penny señalando.

"Ah, esa es mi piel Penny". Respondió Jaune inclinando su cabeza.

"(Maldición, sabía que las chicas eran raras, pero ella es otro nivel, aunque no creo que pueda juzgar, no es que haya hablado con otra chica en años)"

"Qué raro, uno creería que es muy joven para estar calvo". Pensó Penny poniendo una mano en su mentón, ignorando a un Jaune con una vena palpitando en su calvicie.

"¡Si soy calvo!, ¿¡cuál es tu maldito problema!?" Reprendió furioso Jaune, de lo poco se arrepiente de haber hecho fue perder su hermoso cabello rubio.

"¿Mis problemas?, ¿me está pidiendo que haga una lista de ellos?" Pegunto Penny inclinando su cabeza, se sentía un poco de emoción al formar una sonrisa.

"Si, no gracias, estoy bien". Rechazo Jaune, no estando de ánimos para escuchar luego de ser mencionado el hecho de ser calvo, pero Penny parecía envuelta en su mente, ignorando su rechazo.

"Hace 7 años, cuando llevaba 3 años en funcionamiento, se me permitió vagar por una ciudad en las fronteras de Atlas". Dijo Penny.

"Me escuchaste decir no gracias, ¿verdad?" Dijo Jaune, pero fue ignorado.

"Siempre quise tener amigos, quería hablar de chicos bonitos, quería ser como las demás personas, eso llevo a que hiciera amistades con gente que no debía, lo que llevo al día que otro ser sintético con alma artificial atacara la ciudad". Jaune miro pensativo, sobre si tomarse esto en serio o no.

"Nunca supe quienes lo crearon, solo se me ocurre organizaciones criminales que extorsionaron o robaron los planos para hacer una alma artificial, tampoco se el porqué de su ataque, tal vez se lo ordenaron o perdió el control". Penny explico su teoría sobre porque ataco la ciudad, Jaune mordió una galleta.

"Destruyo todo a su paso, parques, escuelas, edificios, el lugar donde me hospedaron, incluso termino con la vida de los soldados que me escoltaban". Jaune tomo un trago de su vaso con leche.

"Luche contra él, pero me derroto, afortunadamente pude sobrevivir, pero siendo solo una chica destrozada en medio de una ciudad devastada no podía hacer nada". Jaune suspiro.

"Es ahí cuando mi padre apareció". Jaune parpadeo, algo interesado.

"Mi padre, el Dr. Pietro Polendina, un científico, iba a visitarme de pura casualidad cuando me encontró destruida, le pedí que al reconstruirme que me mejorara para hacerme más fuerte, más rápido, así es como fui reconstruida con estos brazos que ves, mi piel sintética que cubría mi cuerpo ahora solo cubre mi rostro, desde entonces le prometí a mi padre que detendría al ser sintético".

"Ah, ya veo". Jaune suspiro pensando que Penny termino de hablar, que equivocado estaba,

"Han pasado 7 años desde entonces, en mi tiempo de vida he vagado de ciudad e ciudad cumpliendo mi rol como Huntress, he derrotado Grimm y organizaciones criminales, pero he sido incapaz de encontrar rastro del sintético y eso ha provocado demasiada frustración y mucha inquietud".

La pierna del joven calvo temblaba de la impaciencia.

"He tenido que dejar de lado mi objetivo de hacer amigos, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo, el ser sintético aparece en mi mente cada vez que lucho con mis enemigos o pienso en amistades, por lo que intento hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo".

"Pero la semana pasado la Grimm apareció y page el precio. Pensé que solo podría perder contra el sintético, por lo que me negué a analizar los datos de mi oponente y me apresure a confrontarla, los resultados como sabe es que me supero". Siguió hablando Penny, Jaune respiraba pesadamente.

"Si no hubiera estado Jaune Sensei, de seguro hubiera sido destruida, Sensei, me salvo la vida, lo misma vida que fue creada y salvada por mi padre, ha sido salvada por usted Jaune Sensei, ahora siento el peso de esa responsabilidad".

"No puedo permitir mi muerte sin antes destruir ese sintético, y para lograr eso debo seguir luchando contra el mal hasta que ese día se para en frente de mí, ¡necesito ser más fuerte!"

"La semana pasada cuando vi la potencia de su golpe, supe inmediatamente que tenía que hacerme su discípula, si tan solo pudiera ser tan fuerte como usted…tengo un enemigo que derrotar, pero esta batalla no es solo por mí, es por la ciudad y por mi padre también".

Jaune tembló, su cuerpo se contraía, apretando sus dientes, sus ojos mirando al vacío.

"Por fin me doy cuenta que soy una novata, pero ahora más que nunca necesito ser más fuerte para poder superar todos los males, mi padre es-"

"¡YA BASTA IDIOTA, RESUME TU HISTORIA EN VEINTE PALABRAS O MENOS!" Jaune finalmente se rompió.

En otro lugar, hay una isla desierta, desierta sin contar la cantidad de Grimm y robots de seguridad que hay, algunos Grimm tienen características verdes, como si fueran alterados.

En alguna parte de la isla, hay un edificio delgado parecido a un rascacielos de ocho pisos de alto, lo que nos interesa son las personas dentro del edificio.

"¿La Queen Girl fue derrotada?" Un hombre anciano mirando varias pantallas holográficas.

"¿Y de un solo golpe? Bueno, era poco menos que un prototipo de todos modos". El hombre anciano se apoyaba con su mano de su brazo robótico derecho

El anciano muestra cabello gris despeinado, bigote y barba a juego con cejas prominentes, con un ojo rojo robótico e brillante y derecho. Vistiendo una chaqueta gris con cuello alto encima de una camisa roja, pantalones y zapatos negros.

"Si, fue derrotada, pero fue derrotada luego de consumir una gran cantidad de sangre". Dijo otro anciano con un Scroll a la mano, vistiendo ropa holgada, camisa manga larga con un número en el pecho y pantalones blancos, con zapatos negros.

El anciano con ojo robótico miro las pantallas holográficas, hay 4 imágenes de personas diferentes, una joven rubia con problemas de ira, un faunus con cola canina, un hombre musculoso bronceado y un hombre obeso comiendo una hamburguesa.

Inmediatamente una barra de carga apareció tapando las imágenes, cuando termino de cargar, aparecieron varias imágenes: como termino la zona después del ataque de Penny, del edificio destruido, una donde se abrieron las nubes y una donde se ve a cuerpo completo a Jaune, afortunadamente no podemos ver su espada.

"¿Por qué esta desnudo?" Pregunto el anciano con ojo robótico.

"No sabemos". Respondió el otro anciano.

"Bueno, como sea, estoy seguro que será un gran espécimen, estudiaremos su fisiología, a la fuerza si es necesario, será beneficio para nuestros avances". Dijo el anciano con ojo robótico

"Manda mensajeros e invítalo a nuestra isla, nuestra base de operaciones, Merlot Industries". El anciano sonrió, su ojo robótico brillo.

"Aquí esta la versión corta como me la pidió, Sensei". Dijo Penny cerrando los ojos, para luego abrirlo, su sonrisa fue borrada.

"Por favor, enséñame a ser tan fuerte como usted lo es, se lo ruego". Dijo Penny, Jaune lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"Oye Penny…"

"¡Si señor!" Respondió rápidamente Penny.

"¿Qué edad tienes?" Pregunto Jaune.

"Fui construida hace 10 años, técnicamente tengo 10, aunque físicamente me veo como de 17 Sensei". Respondió Penny.

"Tan joven…estoy seguro que me superaras tan pronto". Dijo Jaune cerrando los ojos.

"¿Lo está diciendo en serio?" Dijo Penny, su voz no ocultaba la emoción, tampoco ocultaba el miedo a que estuviera mintiendo.

"Yo tengo 21 años ahora, pero ni siquiera había empezado a entrenar a los 17 años". Penny jadeo de sorpresa al ver el poco tiempo que tarde en hacerse fuerte su maestro.

"Bien, te enseñare, pero no será fácil, ¿lo podrás manejar?" Jaune abrió sus ojos mientras fruncía el ceño.

"¡Si!" Asintió Penny con una sonrisa, para luego mirar hacia la puerta repentinamente, sus ojos verdes brillaron.

"Un objetivo se acerca rápidamente, está aquí". Dijo Penny agachándose y poniendo en pose para lanzare en contra del enemigo.

"(¿Qué le pasa?)" Pensó Jaune.

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando su techo atrás suyo fue derrumbada, el polvo se despejo, mostrando su agresor.

Se trata de un Grimm alto, un Beetle Grimm humanoide con características de una mantis religiosa y un escarabajo. Cubierto por un exoesqueleto espinoso y segmentado blanco con marcas verdes brillantes, piel seca negra, garras en los pies y guadañas en las manos, similares a una mantis religiosa.

Con 4 ojos verdes, marcas rojos en su máscara de hueso, junto con su par de alas de escarabajo rojas con su caparazón blanco, mandíbulas sobresalían a cada lado de su boca.

"¡Hehehe, Hola, yo me llamo-" Su cabeza inmediatamente fue arrancada de un golpe y estampada contra la pared, su cuerpo cayo junto con los restos que no tardaron en comenzar a desintegrarse.

"¡Alguien pagara por mi techo!" Dijo Jaune algo enojado.

"Así que…parece que el agente Kamakyuri ha muerto". Dijo otro Grimm

Afueras del apartamento, hay dos Grimm, el que hablo es un Tentacle Grimm, una pequeña criatura con forma de calavera, con tres pares de ojos verdes, marcas en su máscara, un par de cuernos y varios tentáculos que usa para mantenerse erguido.

"No puedo sentirlo con mi telepatía". Dijo el Tentacle Grimm.

"¿Qué? Espera un segundo, ¿Qué no era uno de nuestros mejores hombres?" Al lado suyo es un Spider Grimm, asemejándose a una araña, su cuerpo negro y tres ojos verdes brillantes, con un patrón de Grimm en su abdomen.

"Hay dos más afuera, Sensei, ¡déjemelos a mí!" Penny corrió y salto del balcón, para luego aterrizar con una onda de choque preparada para el combate.

"¿Uh?" Solo para ver a Jaune en medio de los dos Grimm boca abajo clavados en el suelo.

"¿Por qué rompieron mi techo?" Exigió Jaune cruzado de brazos.

"Oh, olvídelo Sensei".

"Basta, ¿sí?, por algo se inventaron las puertas". Un cuerpo negro enrollo los tobillos de Jaune y rápidamente fue jalado hacia el suelo, sobresaliendo solo su cabeza.

"¡Sensei!" Grito Penny la cual corrió en su ayuda.

"No, está bien, estoy bien". Dijo Jaune, provocando que Penny se detenga.

"Me siento como un brote de bambú". Jaune miro a su alrededor, para luego mirar el cielo y cerrar los ojos.

"AUMENTO DE NIVEL DE ENERGIA DETECTADO". Una voz robótica y monótona se escuchó, el cuerpo de Penny se tensó, una enorme explosion ocurrió atrás suyo, Penny giro viendo la estela de humo y rastros de electricidad.

Cuando la estela de humo de disipó, Penny abrió los ojos, en frente suyo hay un humanoide masivo, con una armadura de placas completas adornada con púas en los hombros, rodilleras y guanteletes, ojos verdes brillantes salen de su visor.

"(Siento niveles de aura…¿podrá ser…?)" Penny analizo y pensó.

"TU NO ERES EL OBJETIVO". Dijo el ser.

"Hey, ¿Qué está pasando?, no puedo ver". Dijo Jaune intentando girar su cuello.

"FUERA DE MI CAMINO" El ser se lanzó en contra de Penny y lanzo un golpe con su puño derecho, dejando un crater al no poder darle a Penny, la cual salto, con sus brazos se propulso y le dio una patada en la cabeza.

Para luego saltar hacia atrás y correr hacia él.

"¡RUAGH!" Rugió el ser que uso su brazo izquierdo para protegerse, Penny hacia fuerza con sus brazos, mas no parecía que uno de los dos tenía ventaja.

"Escucha, tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas". Dijo Penny, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

Jaune intentaba ver, sin embargo, al escuchar pasos, dejo de lado y miro al causante, otro Grimm, un Sabyr.

Un ser humanoide asemejándose a un dientes de sable, piel negra, pequeñas placas de hueso en los hombros, garras afiladas en sus manos y pies, cola ósea, una camisa sin mangas y pantalón corto gris oscuro, pieles de animales en los hombros y una tela de piel de leopardo en su cintura, asegurada por pesadas cadenas y su cinturón.

Junto con pulseras de acero en sus muñecas y tobillos, ojos verdes, con marcas del mismo color en su frente.

"Hahaha, pareces que estas en lo que llaman un aprieto". Se burló el Sabyr.

"¡Excelente trabajo, Blind Dragón!" Cerca emergió un Grimm, que no se parece a un dragón, si no a un gusano, un Blind Worm.

Tiene un singular ojo verde en medio de su boca gigante con colmillos, su piel negra cubierta por placas óseas.

"Complican las cosas cuando dan pelea". Dijo el Blind Worm.

"¡Sensei!" Volteo Penny.

"¿TE ATREVES A VOLTEAR?" Penny regreso su cabeza para ver como el ser de armadura se abalanzaba en contra de ella.

"PERO QUE OSADO". El ser la lanzo un golpe, el cual Penny esquivo por muy poco, mientras se le acercaba la energía comenzó a generarse en su mano izquierda.

Cuando llego lo golpeo, envolviéndolo en una explosion violenta de fuego, Penny retrocedió, para ver como el ser saltaba golpeándose el pecho, Penny salto hacia atrás, el ser golpe el suelo levantando la tierra y dejando un crater.

Penny aterrizo y se preparó, sacando sus espadas cortas de su mochila.

"SOY EL PINACULO TECNOLOGICO DE MERLOT INDUSTRIES". Dijo el ser poniéndose de pie, el humo de disipaba, mostrando que su armadura no sufrió daño, más que quemaduras.

"SOY ARMORED BERINGEL, TU ATAQUES NO ME AFECTAN". El Beringel se puso erguido.

"¿Merlot Industries? Debí saberlo, solo él se atrevería a jugar con los Grimm. ¿Qué quieres con mi Sensei?" Exigió Penny.

"ESO NO ES DE TU INCUBENCIA, Y NUESTRAS ORDENES SON ELIMINAR A CUALQUIERA QUE SE NOS INTERPONGAN, SIN EXCEPCION". El Armored Beringel se le acerco caminando como un gorila, hasta que su sombra cubrió a Penny.

"AHORA, SERAS DESTRUIDA". El Armored Beringel levanto sus brazos para golpearla, Penny movió su mirada hacia Jaune, para luego regresarla hacia el Grimm.

"¡Oye, tonto! ¿Por qué la cara de estúpido?" Pregunto el Sabyr frunciendo el ceño, Jaune solo bostezo, provocando que el Sabyr gruñera.

"Nunca pensé que estar bajo tierra te mantenía fresco, pero también te mantiene caliente". Dijo Jaune, el Blind Dragón se le quedo mirando, su ojo parpadeo.

"Tengo sueño, ¿se pueden ir ya?" La cara del Sabyr se contrajo, a punto de explotar, para luego suspirar.

"¡GAHAHAHAHA!" El Sabyr se rio mientras levantada su cabeza.

"Parece que tendré que mostrarte en que situación estas". La risa poco a poco iba disminuyendo.

"¡Escucha bien!, ¡voy a sacarte los ojos con esto, y veremos si aún te quieres hacer el gracioso!" El Sabyr se agacho a la altura del joven calvo y apunto los ojos de este con sus garras.

"!Y para que sepas, Sabyr Alpha King nunca deja que nadie escape!" Aclaro el Grimm, ¿la respuesta de Jaune? Salió del agujero como si nada, para horror del Blind Dragón.

"Bueno, basta de juegos". Blind Dragón temblaba, Sabyr Alpha King quedo aturdido.

"Escuchen, es su última oportunidad para disculparse". Dijo Jaune frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Ustedes tontos rompieron mi techo!" El Blind Dragón miraba el suelo de rojo, pensando en un plan de escape, SAK poco a poco giro su cabeza para ver al joven calvo.

"Así va ser, ¿eh?" SAK finalmente se levantó.

"Así que prepárate para ver el verdadero poder, ¡del grandioso Sabyr Al-"

"Ay no, tengo tierra en mis pantalones".

"Oye, ¿me estas escuchando?"

"Espera a que me sacuda". Una gota de sudor cayó de la cara del Sabyr.

"¿Terminaste?" Pregunto impaciente SAK.

"Ya casi". Jaune agito su mano por su pantalón, para luego ajustar su cinturón.

"Bien, termine". Jaune miro al Sabyr, el cual extendió sus brazos, sus ojos verdes brillaron.

"Entonces, ¡prepárate para ver el verdadero poder del grandioso Sabyr Alpha King!" Grito SAK, su mano derecha se tensó, sus garras se alargaron.

"¡Sabyr Slash!" El Sabyr lanzo su ataque, Jaune esquivo haciéndose a un lado, la casa de atrás sufrió al recibir el ataque, convirtiéndose en pedazos por el corte.

"¡OOOHHH!" El Sabyr lanza sus cortes, Jaune se limitó a agacharse, inclinarse, hacerse a un lado y saltar para esquivar los ataques.

El Tentacle Grimm logro salir del agujero, su cráneo presenta grietas y sus tentáculos están dañados, miro a su compañero araña, el cual seguía clavado.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Spider?"

"¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO DEBILUCHOS!" Uno de los ataques pasó por los dos Grimm, cortándolo en pedazos circulares.

"¡HAHAHA, ES LA LEY DE LA SELVA!" Se rio el Sabyr.

"¡AHORA TE TOCA A TI!" Jaune no pudo evitar poner una cara de disgusto, al ver que no se preocupó por sus compañeros.

"¡ROARGH!" El SAK rugió, su cuerpo se hizo más corpulento, rompiendo su camisa, pieles, tela, pulseras en el proceso, mostrando sus placas de hueso en los costados, costillas en los costados y espinas en su espalda, de ella salieron cristales irregulares verdes.

"¡No espera, no lo mates aun!" El Blind Dragón trato de detenerlo, pero fue en vano.

"!SABYR SLASH: METEOR SHOWER!" SAK comenzó a lanzar cortes rápidos, tan rápidos que se ven como sombras, pero para Jaune, se movía muy lento.

Jaune siguió esquivando, cada vez que tocaba el suelo, esquivaba, el Grimm siguió rugiendo, sus ataques se hacían más rápidos.

Jaune decidió terminar con esto, dando pequeños saltos se acercaba poco a poco al Sabyr, cuando estuvo cerca se lanzó preparando su puño.

"Consecutive Normal Punchs". Dijo Jaune, miro lentamente como lanzo los golpes, como la potencia destrozo al Grimm, desgarrándolo de la cintura para arriba, haciéndolo pedazos.

Blind Dragón se quedó quito, su ojo esta como entrecerrado, viendo como Jaune aterrizaba, como su compañero, el más fuerte del equipo caía, sus pedazos que se desintegraban caían como gotas de lluvia.

Jaune al ver que lo derroto, puso su mirada en el Grimm, frunciendo el ceño.

"Uh…uhuhuh…¡UH!" El Blind Dragón salto y se metió al suelo, dejando una estela de humo.

"(¡Nadie me dijo que sería tan fuerte!)" Blind Dragón, hizo honor a su nombre original, Blind Worm, escavando la tierra con mucha facilidad y rapidez.

"(Sera mejor que me retire y me reagrupe)"

"Te encontré". La cara de Jaune salió de la tierra, con una larga sonrisa.

"¡IMPOSIBLE!" El Blind Dragón se quedó congelado.

Los restos del Blind Dragón fueron disparados hacia el suelo, agrietando el suelo, dela agujero salió Jaune, el cual suspiro.

"¿Oh?" Jaune miro como la calle está destrozada, las tuberías expuestas, los arboles carbonizados, al fondo hay una estela de humo, cuando de disipo, se mostró a Penny con su brazo derecho levantado.

"Contestaras mi pregunta y serás mi amigo, o serás eliminado, tú eliges". Amenazo Penny.

Contra la pared está el Armored Beringel, el cual tiene arrancado sus extremidades, mostrando sus partes robóticas, acompañado del humo negro.

Su casco fue destruido, mostrando su piel negra y partes de las palcas de hueso, su máscara de esqueleto, junto con sus ojos verdes, miraron fijamente a Penny.

"TÚ ERES LA QUE SERÁ ELIMINADA, MUÑECA DE PORCELANA, TENGO AURA DE RESERVA, SOLO ESPERA A QUE REGENERE MIS EXTREMIDADES". Un humo azul salía de las partes arrancadas, Penny levanto el otro brazo.

"SOY EL TERCER MEJOR LUCHADOR DE MERLOT INDUSTRIES, CON TU NIVEL DE PODER, NUNCA VENCERÁS A SABYR ALPHA KING, EL SEGUNDO MEJOR LUCHADOR, Y SERÁS DESTRUIDA". Dijo el Armored Beringel.

Jaune se acercó a los dos.

"¿Hablas de este tipo?" Dijo Jaune sosteniendo el ojo verde de SAK, el cual se desintegro en su mano.

"Yo creo que sí". Respondió Penny, formando una sonrisa, sus espadas salieron de su mochila e apuntaron al Grimm.

El Armored Beringel se mantuvo serio, con el ceño fruncido, desafiante, aun sabiendo que puede morir, no mostro debilidad.

Por cinco segundos.

"Miren, lo siento, ¡les diré lo que quieran, solo no me maten!" Suplico Armored Beringel.

"Espera, ¿Qué le paso a tu voz de robot?"

"Perdón por eso…solo intentaba sonar cool".

**Y bueno, aquí termina la parte dos del capítulo, realmente me gustó mucho como fue el resultado, y creo que el pasado alterado de Penny quedo bien, digo yo, me pregunto qué opinaran ustedes.**

**Esperaba con ansias escribir la parte donde Armored Gorilla se hace el valiente para luego acobardarse, mis partes favoritas de One Punch Man.**

**Armored Gorilla: Era obvio que el Beringel ocupara su lugar**

**Beast King: Elegí el Sabyr porque era lo más parecido a un felino, no elegí el otro ya que es un animal mitológico.**

**Ground Dragon: Era gracioso que fuera el gusano y referirme a él como Blind Dragon xd.**

**Slugerous y Frog Man: Fue difícil encontrar sus sustitutos, asi que me decante por Grimm que a simple vista no parecieran peligrosos, aunque en realidad lo son, uno puede fusionarse con otros Grimm y otro puede hacerte alucinar.**

**Kamakyuri: De el solo quedo su nombre y partes de mantis religiosa, al final puse al escarabajo, ojala hubiera más Grimm tipo insecto, a lo mejor cuando lleguen a Vacuo lo haya, quien sabe, no cuesta nada soñar.**

**Dr. Genus: Desde el inicio pensé en el Dr. Merlot, por un tiempo pensé a poner a Watts, pero Merlot se ajusta más al ideal de Genus.**

**Por cierto, una cosa, cuando Merlot vio a las 4 personas, se pueden hacer una idea de quienes son, pero tengo un problema: Es respecto sobre Pig God.**

**No tengo ningún personaje tomando su lugar, originalmente puse a Tukson, pero es que él no se ajusta muy bien su papel, si se les ocurre un personaje, pueden sugerirlo, ¿por favor?**

"¿Pero qué es lo que está sucediendo?"

"¿Derrotaron a nuestros mejores Grimm?"

"¿Cómo paso esto?"

"¿Cuál es la conclusión?"

"Tal vez sea un error".

"¡Verifiquen de inmediato!"

El anciano de ojo robótico camino hasta llegar al cuarto, viendo los contendores con personas raras adentro, las pilas de documentos, como muchos ancianos vestidos de ropa holgada blanca discutiendo.

Todos los ancianos están nerviosos.

"Enseguida".

"¡Con cuidado!"

"¿Qué este escándalo?" Exigió el anciano de ojo robótico.

Todos los ancianos dieron vuelta, mostrando que todos lucen igual al anciano de ojo robótico.

**Próximo Capitulo: The Grimm Scientist.**


	5. The Grimm Scientist

**Hola, cuanto tiempo, ¿no?**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir en realidad, durante estos días me la he pasado jugando al Garry's Mod.**

**En fin, comencemos.**

**Capítulo 5: The Grimm Scientist.**

* * *

"Hace tiempo, había un viejo pero brillante científico".

Podemos ver varios cuadros y premios, en uno muestra a un científico anciano con ojo y brazo robótico, el cual está sonriendo. Debajo del cuadro dice "Dr. Merlot".

"Usando su asombrosa inteligencia, fue capaz de hacer un numero de significativas contribuciones a la ciencia, fundando Merlot Industries, para la investigación de Mountain Glenn".

Podemos ver al Dr. Merlot dar una conferencia, con el logotipo de Merlot Industries atrás suyo, con varias imágenes de Mountain Glenn y el eslogan: "Construyendo un mejor mañana".

"Con el tiempo, el Dr. Merlot desarrollo una fascinación por los Grimm, clasificándolos como una especie superior, debido a su agresividad cruda desenfrenada, falta de sensibilidad y gran inteligencia, los convertía en el recipiente perfecto".

El Dr. Merlot delante suyo hay una jaula, dentro hay un Beringel el cual golpea los barrotes, los muerde, intentando salir, el Grimm amenazaba a Merlot, pero este solo sonreía.

"Gracias a esa fascinación, perdió la fe en este mundo".

"A pesar de ser elogiado por sus logros y contribuciones a Mountain Glenn, ninguna de sus teorías o propuestas sobre usar a los Grimm recibieron algo de apoyo de parte de la comunidad científica, por no decir, del resto del mundo".

El Dr. Merlot acomodo sus hojas, los acomodaba sin cuidado y con fuerza, su oficina está hecho un desastre, con varios periódicos de los avances de la expansión de Mountain Glenn.

"Tomar la bestia más peligrosa de todas y controlarla para el futuro de Remnant mediante mutaciones e experimentación". El Dr. Merlot miro sus carpetas con hojas.

"Ese era su sueño, pero ni una persona se acercó ayudarle a lograr su visión". El rostro de Merlot se contrajo de frustración, y arremetió contra la mesa, arrugando una hoja.

"¡Esos malditos simios!" Sus manos temblaban.

"_¿Ideas peligrosas y tontas? _¡Me tratan como un loco!" El científico barrió la mesa con su brazo, tirando las carpetas.

"¿De verdad creen que podemos llegar tan lejos evitando riesgos?" Merlot recordó un momento histórico, como el Dr. Watts desarrollo su "Formula del Polvo", la cual posibilito el viaje al espacio.

"Los idiotas que creen que no necesitamos riesgos para avanzar, ¡no tienen derecho a llamarse científicos y mucho menos transmitir sus genes!" Merlot sujeto su cabello con fuerza, su cara sudada y su ojo robótico brillo.

"Claro que este plan ha sido para Remnant, pero si no es apoyado, entonces lo hare para mí. Continuare con él aunque tenga que hacerlo todo yo solo". Merlot suspiro y dio una sonrisa, su ojo bueno brillo de determinación.

"Solo se dedicó a su investigación, luego ocurrió el incidente de Mountain Glenn, por un tiempo se detuvo, pero siguió con sus experimentos al mudarse a una isla desierta, se enfermó, se descuidó, su cuerpo se deterioró, pero el final su investigación dio frutos".

Un Dr. Merlot muy enfermo y demacrado analizaba atentamente su microscopio, rodeado de máquinas, en la pantalla mostro como el ADN del Grimm se acercaba a un suero que invento, cuando se cruzaron, se mezclaron, dando un pitido.

Merlot retiro su cabeza y jadeo de alegría, dejando salir una lagrima de su cansado ojo por su enferma piel.

"Primero, el científico recupero su salud". Merlot ahora luce como antes.

"Segundo, comenzó a clonarse en masa". Merlot miro a su lote de clones.

"Fue el renacimiento de Merlot Industries". Merlot junto con sus clones tomaba notas de unos tanques con experimentos dentro.

"Junto a sus clones, condujo innumerables experimentos en Grimm con su suero, mezclándolo con ADN de otros animales, creando nuevo tipo de Grimm". Merlot sonreía ante los Beowolves y Creeps mutantes.

"Se dio cuenta que podía mejorar la eficacia de estos al fusionarles con ADN de humanos y faunus-"

"Ay, esto está tardando mucho". La queja de Jaune confundió a Armored Beringel.

"¿Esto que tiene que ver conmigo? Solo tratas de sonar cool otra vez". El Grimm comenzó a temblar.

"Basta de tonterías y ve al punto, ¿sí?"

"Mi Sensei es un hombre ocupado, resúmelo todo en 20 palabras o menos". Penny sonrió, mientras más espadas salían de su mochila y apuntaban al Grimm.

"Eh…eh…cla-claro, lo siento mucho". Armored Beringel se disculpó, cerrando sus ojos mientras el sudor caía.

"En otras palabras, el jefe ha tenido mucha curiosidad en ti y en tu cuerpo". El Grimm respondió, sus miembros cortados desaparecieron y ya le crecieron unos nuevos.

"Mala suerte, no soy gay".

"Sensei, no habla de eso". Corrigió Penny.

"Planea usar su cuerpo en su investigación de Grimm ya que supera los límites físicos; Si no hacemos algo, probablemente lo volverá a intentar". Penny explico, Armored Beringel frunció el ceño, o lo que parece, ya que tiene una máscara de hueso.

"Ya tenía información sobre Merlot y Merlot Industries, sobre sus experimentos, pero como otros, pensé que estaba muerto, ahora veo la seriedad de la situación". Penny apretó su puño.

"No debemos darle otra oportunidad, debemos atacar". Dijo Penny.

"Ok, vámonos". Y con eso, Jaune dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

"Si…¿uh?, ¿ahora?" La cara de seriedad fue borrada por una de sorpresa.

"Si, mañana habrá ofertas, no tengo mucho dinero, estaremos ocupados". Jaune le mostro un volante con ofertas mientras seguía caminando.

"Pero…¡Sensei!" Penny rápidamente lo siguió, el Grimm observo como se alejaban.

"(Esto es malo, mejor le aviso al doctor)" La cabeza del Grimm se abrió y salió una pequeña antena la cual comenzó a girar.

"Oye, tu".

"¡Ah!, ¿si?" Inmediatamente guardo la antena y su cabeza se cerró.

"Aún tengo unas preguntas". En una mano sostenía el volante y con otra apuntaba al Grimm, con el cañón ya preparado.

"El desarrollo de los sintéticos en Merlot Industries, ¿empezó hace siete años?"

"¿Cuántos fueron creados?"

"¿Algunos de ellos destruyo ciudades en el pasado?" Penny bombardeo de preguntas al Grimm, el cual trago saliva.

"No estoy seguro de hace siete años, pero soy el único Grimm capaz de generar aura". Respondió Armored Beringel.

"¿Cómo generas aura?" Pregunto Penny.

"Bueno…no género en sí, el doctor ha desarrollado un dispositivo que crea una cantidad muy insignificante de aura, pero junto a otro dispositivo, puedo absorber el aura de otros". Respondió el Grimm, Penny bajo el brazo.

"Última pregunta…¿quieres ser mi amigo?" Penny frunció el ceño, para luego dar una tierna sonrisa.

"Eh…supongo". Respondió incomodo el Grimm.

* * *

**Mientras tanto.**

"¡Imposible!" Un grito que podía escucharse por toda la isla.

"Nuestros Grimm, seleccionados específicamente para capturarlo, ¿¡perdieron!?" Dr. Merlot apretó sus manos, sus clones están igual de frustrados, aunque no lo muestran.

Delante de Merlot en una pantalla holográfica, hay seis símbolos de diferentes Grimm: Sabyr, Beringel, Beetle Grimm, Blind Worm (Dragon), Spider Grimm y Tentacle Grimm. Todos tachados menos el Beringel.

"De acuerdo al informe de Armored Beringel, los responsables de esta desastre se dirigen hacia acá". Dijo uno de sus clones, Merlot gruño.

"Si logran llegar al laboratorio, toda nuestra investigación, todo en lo que hemos trabajado podría ser destruido". Otro clon hablo, observando las cajas de documentos y capsulas con Grimm dentro.

"Estamos en serios problemas". Otro clon bebió de su café para poder calmarse.

El Dr. Merlot se contrajo, todo su cuerpo temblaba, sus dientes rechinaban, hasta que suspiro.

"No tenemos otra opción". Con esas palabras, todos sus clones jadearon.

"Empiecen las preparaciones para la liberación de Carnage Ursa".

Y con esas palabras, el caos se desato.

"¿¡Que!?"

"¡No lo haga!"

"¡Que locura!"

"¿Lo va a soltar?"

"Tiene razón, es la única opción".

"Debemos detenerlo".

"¡Es muy peligroso!"

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto".

"Silencio, será nuestra última opción". Merlot puso orden, silenciado a sus clones, los cuales temblaban o algunos se cubrían las bocas.

"Pero señor…" Intento razonar un clon.

"Empezaremos activando todas las trampas del primer piso al octavo, incluyendo las del subsuelo y las del exterior". Diferentes cuadros comenzaron a iluminarse en la pantalla holográfica.

"Si tenemos suerte, se encargaran de los intrusos, también quiero en alerta máxima a todos los Grimm y robots de la zona". Merlot trago saliva.

"Estoy consciente de lo que pasara si fallamos…especialmente a mí".

* * *

**4 Horas después.**

Podemos apreciar un bosque, con algunos Grimm que están desintegrándose, mientras más avanzamos, la vida del bosque va disminuyendo, y van apareciendo como restos de edificios urbanos.

"No pensé que iríamos corriendo". Dijo Penny la cual corre a una gran velocidad, usando sus espadas para ir más rápido, atrás suyo esta Jaune, el cual corre a su misma velocidad.

"¿De qué otra manera llegaríamos al lugar?" Dijo Jaune.

"Seré sincera, pensé que podía volar". Respondió Penny, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Sabes que los humanos no vuelan, ¿verdad? Ese lo ocuparían los faunus, espera, ¿hay faunus con alas?" Se preguntó Jaune, no es experto en biología, pero lo que sabe es que la biología de los faunus es extraña.

"Bueno, yo sí puedo volar".

"¿Enserio?" Jaune parpadeo sorprendido.

"Si, gracias a la caja que está en mi espalda, es mi Unidad de Vuelo, con ella llegaremos a Merlot Industries". Jaune observo el rectángulo metálico blanco en la espalda de la ginoide.

"Espera, ¿no nos dirigíamos a Mountain Glenn? ¿No está la base ahí?" Jaune pregunto, levantando una ceja.

"Esta la vieja base, según la información del Grimm, la base está en una isla, para poder llegar tenemos que tomar el mapa que está en Mountain Glenn".

"Ah, por eso preguntaste si podía volar…uh, lo siento, debe haber sabido hubiera rentado un bote". Se disculpó Jaune.

"No se disculpe Sensei, es mi culpa por no decir en qué lugar estaba en primer lugar". Negó Penny, inclinando su cabeza, aunque en el acto tropezó y cayó.

"¡Penny!" Jaune disminuyo la velocidad y se acercó a revisarla.

"Perdóname Sensei, por mi culpa ahora perderemos más tiempo". Dijo Penny, Jaune podía ver su cara de frustración.

"Penny, no te disculpes, es un accidente, los accidentes pasan". Jaune la tomo de los hombros, más las palabras no surgieron efecto.

"No pude encontrar al sintético, no puedo cumplir mi rol como Huntress, ahora perdí algo de aura, Sensei…" Jaune trago saliva, preguntándose qué iba a decir.

"¿Soy una pésima amiga?" Pregunto Penny, Jaune solo suspiro, antes de responder, toco su pecho, Penny noto que el aura blanca de su maestro brillo, para que luego su aura verde brillara.

Cuando termino, parpadeo confundida, reviso sus sistemas, para darse cuenta que su aura está al 100%.

"Es mis semblance, puedo intensificar el aura de otras personas, lo descubrí cuando salve a un joven castaño de un Grimm hace 2 años".

"Sensei-" Penny intento hablar, pero Jaune la interrumpió.

"Sabes, no es que pueda decir que eres mala amiga, solo nos conocimos unas horas, no te conozco bien, pero sé que eres una buena persona, quieres proteger a la gente". Jaune ofreció su mano, Penny la tomo.

"Pero no te culpes cuando no puedes hacer algo, no podrás hacer todo, es injusto que te pongas esa presión, hay gente en el mundo que también quieren proteger a la gente, no solo tú, ¿Por qué frustrarse como si la protección del mundo fuera tu responsabilidad?"

Jaune levanto a Penny, la cual no respondió, porque en el fondo, la crearon originalmente para eso, para proteger al mundo, luego cambio ese propósito por simple venganza, pero ahora, la presión que contenía se ha ido, no toda, pero se ha ido.

"Wow, mira". Jaune señaló, Penny se giró, solo para darse que justo al lado esta Mountain Glenn, los edificios destruidos y en ruinas la delataron.

"Sabes, he escuchado historias, sobre este lugar y todo eso, pero es mucho peor en persona".

Jaune y Penny asintieron, para luego proceder con su viaje, cuando se acercaron a los edificios dieron un gran salto y comenzaron a correr por los tejados para tener una mejor vista.

"Incluso después de esto, a pesar que lo retrase, Sensei, sé que es el hombre que nunca llega tarde". Penny miro abajo y pudo visualizar a unos Beowolves.

"Es un verdadero héroe". Penny dio un salto, dejando un crater en el edifico, en el aire apunto con sus espadas y disparo unos potentes explosiones de energía, acabándolos fácilmente.

"¿En serio? Penny, no quiero ser grosero, pero usualmente llego tarde, creo que también hago más daños que bien". Dijo Jaune, recordando cuando lidio con la gigante en Atlas.

"Si seguimos por este camino, llegaremos a la vieja sede de Merlot Industries, efectivamente, llegamos". Penny se detuvo, contemplando el gran rascacielos, con el logo de Merlot Industries hasta arriba, hay que decir que está en buenas condiciones, ya que es el único que parece que no va a caer hecho pedazos.

Cuando iba a entrar, dio media vuelta y vio a su Sensei rodeado por Grimm, iba ayudarle, pero Jaune levanto su mano, deteniéndola.

"Nah, yo puedo con estos, aparte, no sé nada sobre computadoras, será más fácil si lo haces sola". Fue sincero Jaune, un Beowolf se lanzó hacia él, pero Jaune lo agarró del cuello y lo estampo contra el suelo, dejando un crater.

Penny asintió y fue corriendo por el edificio, reviso todos los archiveros, hojas en el suelo, se conectó a la terminal, reviso los archivos, hasta que lo encontró, uso la contraseña que su buen amigo Armored Beringel le regalo (obtenida vía amenaza) y obtuvo el mapa.

"¡Sensei, ya lo tengo, vámonos!" Salió del edifico con una gran sonrisa, viendo a su maestro rodeado de Grimm desintegrándose.

"Oh, genial, ahora, tienes tu Unidad de Vuelo, ¿no?" Penny asintió, tomando el rectángulo de su espalda.

"Entonces…uh, ¿Cómo haremos para llegar si solo somos dos?" Pregunto el joven calvo.

* * *

**Más tarde.**

"PPFT…URGG…" Jaune hizo todo lo posible para no vomitar, no quería mancharse y mucho menos manchar a su piloto.

Por mucho tiempo no sintió nada, y hoy sintió algo.

Un sentimiento que hubiera preferido no volver a sentir.

Mareo.

Había pasados años desde que sintió eso, ahora se arrepiente de haber ido.

Jaune se aferraba a Penny con toda su fuerza para no caer por el mareo, la Unidad de Vuelo es como si fuera un jet pack con alas, esto permitió volar a Penny, pero como tiene que cargar con Jaune, es algo incómodo.

Sin contar que Jaune a veces tiene que sujetarse de ligares inapropiados como el pecho de Penny o su cara, pero no quiere caerse, se disculpó, Penny declaro que está bien, aunque también dijo que no veía nada de malo en que se aferrara de ahí.

Jaune suspiro, pensando cómo es que hay un alma tan pura e inocente en este mundo.

Luego de unas horas, por fin llegaron a un puerto de la isla, al aterrizar, Jaune rápidamente se soltó, corrió a un basurero y vomito.

Jaune regreso, entonces corrieron, mientras corrían, se enfrentaron a gran variedad de Grimm, Beowolves, Creeps, Boarbatusks, similares a jabalís, Death Stalkers, similares a escorpiones gigantes y Ursai, similares a osos.

Todos los Grimm con características verdes, ojos, cristales que sobresalen de su cuerpo, junto con algunos parecían deformes.

También lucharon contra robots de seguridad, humanoides de apariencia roja con detalles negros, un visor de un solo ojo azul, equipados con lanzas o rifles, también fueron derrotados por el dúo.

"Llegamos, este es el lugar del que nos habló el Beringel". Penny y Jaune se detuvieron, viendo el edificio de ocho pisos.

"Así que esto es…" Comenzó Jaune.

"Merlot Industries". Concluyo Penny.

"Uno, dos, cuatro, seis, parece que son ocho pisos". Conto Jaune con su mano, Penny se agacho y extiende sus brazos, apretó sus dientes, mientras energía de fuego era generada de las palmas de sus manos acompañada de rayos.

Para luego disparar sus cañones contra el edificio, explotándolo por completo, una gran nube de polvo se levantó, los escombros caían, una gota de sudor caía de la cara del joven calvo.

"Uh, Penny, creo que exageraste un poco, ¿no crees?"

"Sensei, en busca de la eficiencia, pensé que sería mejor volar todo de una vez". Jaune miro el gran agujero que dejo, fue tan potente que atravesó la montaña atrás suyo, no había quedado nada, solo el humo que iba disipándose.

"Bueno, si fue eficiente, pero…pudimos entrar para ver que nos tenían preparado". Jaune y Penny comenzaron a caminar por el lugar.

"Me doy cuenta que mataste a alguien sin pensártelo, ¿hmm?" Dijo Jaune, miro al suelo, para luego parpadear.

"Parece que hay un sótano". Jaune se agacho, ensuciando más su capa de lo que ya estaba, levanto la compuerta de titanio como si nada, aunque hizo una mueca al escuchar el ruido chirriante.

* * *

Dentro del sótano, hay pasillos limpios, avanzados, tecnológicos, y hay otros que están en bunas condiciones, pero la humedad ha hecho de la suyas, también hay laboratorios, cuartos de experimentación.

"¡WAAAHHHHH!"

Hasta que un grito desgarrador se escuchó por el lugar.

El sonido de las balas se escuchaba, uno de los clones dispara contra una gran figura, la cual ni se inmuta, esta levanto su brazo.

"¡Detente, solo…ALEJATE!" Suplico el clon al borde del llanto, la figura lanzo su puño, el clon fue reventado, cada parte de su cuerpo se separó, la sangre llovió, sus órganos se dispersaron, y el sonido de las balas ceso.

La figura contemplo el humano que salía de su puño, mirando los restos del clon.

"Hum…" Murmuro la figura, la poca luz revelo a un Grimm, una Ursa Major, una Ursa Major mutante, rodeada de clones muertos.

La Ursa suspiro, escuchando unos pasos acercarse.

"Hola, Carnage Ursa, dime, ¿te sientes bien" Pregunto Merlot, con una sonrisa forzada y sudor recorriendo su cara.

"Parece que has matado a muchos de mis clones, ¿estas satisfecho?" Carnage Ursa giro su cabeza, sus ojos verdes brillaron, dejando una estela.

"¿QUE?" El Grimm se dio vuelta, mostrando su apariencia.

Parecido a un oso, pelaje negro, cabeza angular, orejas prominentes, una máscara de hueso con detalles verdes grandes, su cuerpo cubierto por un exosqueleto verde muy oscuro.

Espinas Oseas en su espalda y brazos, también tiene cristales verdes en su espalda, junto con muchas placas óseas en su espalda, emana un humo negro acompañado de un humo verde, parece que está a cuatro patas, en realidad está parado sobre dos patas, pero está muy encorvado.

"¡TONTO!, ¿Por qué iba a estar satisfecho, eh?" Reprendió el Grimm, estirando sus brazos y apuntando a Merlot con sus garras, el científico se estremeció, mas mantuvo la compostura.

"He estado encerrado bajo tierra mucho tiempo". Los ojos de Carnage Ursa brillaron, su voz profunda hizo eco en el lugar.

"Yo, ¡el mejor Grimm de Merlot Industries!" El Grimm puso su mano contra el grillete de su cuello, y lo rompió como si nada.

"Eres prisionero por tu mente inestable, no pudimos controlarte, no tuvimos otra opción". Carnage Ursa arremetió contra el suelo, dejando un crater, acerco su cabeza hacia Merlot.

"¿No podían controlarme? HAHAHA, ¡que idiota!" Se burló el Grimm con una gran sonrisa.

"Soy la culminación definitiva del nuevo Grimm que tanto han buscado". Carnage Ursa estiro sus brazos, flexionándolos.

"Mi inteligencia y fuerza física no se pueden comparar con ningún Grimm, humano o faunus". Explico todas sus cualidades, seria confundido con arrogancia de no ser porque es verdad.

"Por como yo lo veo, tu, tus clones, Grimm y robots deberían obedecerme a mí". Carnage Ursa saco su lengua, húmeda y manchada de sangre.

"(No…eres un fallo)" Respondió en silencio Merlot, frunciendo el ceño.

"(Es cierto que tu nivel de funcionamiento es inigualable, pero durante en estos años, aprendí que la falta de sensibilidad no era un muy buen elemento, no puedo controlarte)"

"Adelante, mátame si quieres, muchos clones podrán tomar mi lugar". Merlot bajo la cabeza, el Grimm se rasco la nuca.

"Pero primero tengo un favor que pedirte, hay un espécimen que debo tener a toda costa". Merlot tecleo algo en su muñeca y una pantalla holográfica apareció, mostrando una foto de Penny usando sus cañones para limpiar el camino y a Jaune bostezando.

"Ha probado que es extremadamente fuerte, solo tú puedes derrotarlo". Carnage Ursa analiza a los dos individuos.

"Quiero que lo atrapes para mí". Ordeno Merlot, Carnage Ursa se rio, deseando una pelea.

"Vivo a muerto, solo quiero su cuerpo".

* * *

Regresando con el dúo, el cual deambulaba por los largos pasillos.

"Este lugar es enorme, ya me estoy emocionando". Jaune sonrió, Penny también sonrió, aunque luego frunció el ceño.

"Siento varias formas de vida, aunque son parecidas…clones, ¿eh?" Dijo Penny, para luego detenerse en seco, Jaune lo noto, deteniéndose el también.

"Sensei, dos se están acercando". Jaune y Penny miraron al fondo del pasillo, podían notar como poco a poco como los focos reventaban, junto con pisadas pesadas.

"¡SI, AQUÍ VAMOS!" Corría la Ursa, sujetando de la cabeza a Merlot, no se molestaba en controlar su fuerza de agarre, aunque se aseguró de no usar suficiente para matarlo.

"¿¡Cuál de los dos es!?" Pregunto Carnage Ursa, formando una sonrisa.

"Guh…el de la derecha". Respondió débilmente Merlot.

"En ese caso, ¡no necesitamos al de la izquierda!" Al ver que se acercaba hacia ella, Penny se preparó.

Pero no tuvo oportunidad, ni tiempo, ni reacción, fue arremetida contra la pared por el brazo de la Ursa.

"¿Penny?" Pregunto Jaune, alado suyo pasó el Grimm, el cual se detuvo, dejando una estela de humo.

El humo se disipo, mostrando a Penny, la cual esta clavada de su cabeza y parte de su tordo de una forma muy extraña, toda su aura, a la mierda, hecha añicos.

"¡Huh!" Jadeo Jaune, escuchando los pasos del Grimm acercándose, giro su cabeza, viendo a la Ursa.

"Hola, me llaman Carnage Ursa; tenemos un cuarto de combate experimental hacia allá". Se presentó el Grimm, señalando atrás suyo, Merlot lucha para poder levantarse, al parecer durante el golpe el Grimm lo soltó.

"¿Qué tal si vamos?" Carnage Ursa dio una gran sonrisa, Jaune frunció el ceño.

"Convertiste a Penny en una horrible pieza de arte moderno, vas a pagar". Jaune apretó sus puños, Carnage Ursa solo se rio.

* * *

Más tarde, llegaron al cuarto de combate experimental, un cuarto gigantesco blanco brillantes, con líneas superándolos como cuadrados, en ellos está el Grimm y el joven calvo.

"Es muy grande, ¿no?" Dijo Carnage Ursa, poniéndose erguido e extendiendo sus brazos.

"Es el cuarto más grande que tenemos, aquí es donde peleamos para probar nuestras habilidades, lo que quiero decir es que hay mucho espacio para pelear".

"Ahora, vamos a matarnos entre nosotros". Los ojos verdes de la Ursa brillaron, la capa amarilla hondeo.

Y un cañón de fuego fue disparo contra el Grimm, el fuego de disperso, mostrando que fue inefectivo, solo consiguió quemar el suelo.

"Oh". Carnage Ursa puso su atención en la causante que está en la entrada.

"Sigues viva". Penny se apoyaba del marco con su brazo, dejo de apuntar al Grimm con el otro, estaba dañada, como las grietas en su cara.

Sin perder tiempo, salió dispara contra el Grimm, se veía como un reflejo borroso, usando sus cañones y las espadas que sobrevivieron para impulsarse más rápido.

Dio una patada en el pecho y siguió corriendo, para luego girar bruscamente y apuntar sus manos, comenzando a disparar potentes llamas que iluminaban todo el cuarto, el Grimm se mantuvo inmóvil.

Penny usando sus cañones disparo contra el suelo, impulsándose y destruyéndolo en el proceso, dio un giro en el aire y preparo su puño, dirigiéndose a la cabeza de la Ursa.

La cual levanto la cabeza y dio una gran sonrisa, el humo que emanaba comenzó a intensificarse.

"Que idiota". Se burló, Penny frunció el ceño.

"Machine Gun Blow".

Penny lanzo una ráfaga de golpes violenta y potente, acompañada de explosiones de fuego y rayos, junto con disparos de energía de sus espadas.

Sin embargo, un gran puño negro con garras salió de esa ráfaga, golpeando en el rostro a Penny, la cual choco contra el suelo, destruyendo su ojo derecho en el proceso.

No paro ahí, Carnage Grimm le dio una patada y la mando a volar girando, hasta que fue atrapada por Jaune, aunque fue sin querer, ya que cayó entre su brazo izquierdo y torso, Jaune solo movió el brazo para que Penny no caiga.

"Sí que me golpeo…" Chispas salían de la cuenca derecha de Penny.

"Sí que te rompió la cara". Jaune la recostó con cuidado, el Grimm solo se burló.

"Déjeme…acabarlo". Carnage Ursa sonrió.

"Penny, no te presiones". Jaune intentó calmarla, no quería ver a su amiga lastimada, pero la ginoide lo ignoro, extendió su mano, electricidad apareció e ilumino la cuenca, y una potente explosión de fuego fue disparada.

Sin embargo, el Grimm tomo aire y soplo, el fuego se contrajo y voló en dirección contraria, hacia el dúo.

"¿¡Con su aliento!? ¡Imposible!" Penny y Jaune fueron envueltos en llamas, cuando termino, Jaune esta ileso, se aseguró de usar más aura esta vez, no quería que su ropa fuera quemada otra vez.

"¿¡Penny estas bien!?" Jaune miro a Penny, la cual esta chamuscada, su cabello se volvió como el de un afro y quemado.

"Si". Respondió simplemente, Jaune negó con la cabeza.

"¿¡Cómo vas a estar bien!? ¡Mira tu cabeza". Contradijo Jaune, giro su cabeza cuando escucho reír al Grimm.

"Debo admitir que eso fue impresionante, use mi aura para proteger mi ropa, tal vez sea divertido". Jaune sonrió y cerró su puño.

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos se oían débiles pasos, acompañados de quejas y algunas gotas de sangre.

* * *

Merlot hacia todo lo posible para caminar, su ojo robótico fue dañado y su brazo fue destruido, sin contar todas las fracturas que tiene, usando la pared como soporte.

"(Siempre he menospreciado a la gente necia, la gente que no entiende que hay que tomar riegos)" Merlot recordó cuando le dieron un premio, todos felicitándolo, sin embargo, no estaba feliz.

"(Aparte de mí, todos los humanos y faunus solo podían verse como animales tontos, el hecho que no entendieran los beneficios de usar los Grimm me hacían sufrir)" Merlot recordó cuando hubo un ataque durante la construcción de Mountain Glenn.

"(Fue ese momento que vi en persona el poder de los Grimm, me fascinaron, todo el potencial que tenían, si controlábamos a los Grimm, podríamos tener un nuevo mundo, un nuevo reino, podríamos finalmente avanzar)" Merlot escribía sin parar.

Merlot no pudo más y cayo, pudo escuchar crujir su rodilla, hizo fuerza para no caer completamente. La sangre cayo, poniendo su mano contra la pared, a unos pocos pasos, está la entrada al cuarto.

En ese momento recordó porque se aferraba a la vida, es por el calvo.

"(Tengo que conseguirlo. Comparado con la agonía que sentí entonces, ¡el dolor físico que siento ahora es nada!)" Pudo levantarse y caminar hacia el cuarto.

"¿Qué esperas?, hagamos esto de una vez". Carnage Ursa movió un dedo, Penny intento levantarse, pero Jaune la detuvo al ver que no podía.

"¡Dame con todo lo que tengas!" Carnage Ursa se preparó, Jaune también lo hizo, Merlot finalmente cruzo el marco, mirando al Grimm.

"(Carnage Ursa, la personificación de un demonio, la más fuerte y brutal creación de Merlot Industries)". Aunque no le agrado del todo, no pudo evitar sentir orgullo, dando una sonrisa.

"(Veamos como tus arcaicos procesos de aura sucumben a este monstruo entre monstruos en su forma final de desarrollo artificial)"

Merlot miro fijamente a Jaune.

"(¿O quizás tú serás el detonante para una nueva evolución? ¡No puedo esperar a verlo!)" Merlot dio una pequeña risa.

Jaune dio unos pasos, frunciendo el ceño.

"Oh, ya veo, ya veo, puedo sentirlo, se supone que eres fuerte". Dijo Carnage Ursa, Jaune siguió caminando, apretando sus puños.

"No me decepciones". Ante estas palabras, el Grimm se confundió.

"Se supone que eres la mejor arma de aquí, ¿no?" El Grimm no pudo evitar asentir, relamiendo sus colmillos.

"Claramente no eres igual a los tipos de esta mañana".

"Mírate, rebosando de confianza". Hubo un pequeño tic en los ojos de la Ursa.

En un momento desapareció, dejando una estela de humo, corriendo a una gran velocidad atrás del joven calvo.

"(Que velocidad)" Penny no pudo evitar darse cuenta, abriendo ligeramente la boca.

Carnage Ursa se puso detrás del Huntsman por diversión, con una gran sonrisa, cerró su puño, sus garras se agrandaron, y se preparó para atacar.

La cara fruncida de Jaune se frunció mas, con una cara perdida, mirando a la nada.

"¡EH!" La cara de la Ursa se contrajo, sudor humo emanaba violentamente de su cara, dio un gran salto, destruyendo el suelo, Jaune giro para verlo, dando cuenta que esta hasta la otra parte del cuarto gigantesco.

"Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Jaune pregunto, el Grimm respiraba pesadamente, su pecho parecía que iba a romper sus placas de hueso, sus manos tocando la pared intentando romperla con las garras.

"¡Imposible! Carnage Ursa…¿¡huyendo!?" Todo el dolor que sentía Merlot fue anulado al ver esta escena.

Carnage Ursa temblaba, todo su cuerpo empapado en sudor, las modificaciones genéticas hicieron que pudiera generar sudor, ahora mismo estaba asqueado por eso, pero ahora no podía darla atención a eso.

"(Si lo hubiera atacado, me hubiera matado, ¿Quién diablos es el?)" Su corazón artificial que Merlot le puso para mejorar su velocidad de reacción, ahora latía tan fuerte que todos lo escuchaban.

"(¡Ni siquiera se está cubriendo!)" El Grimm miro fijamente al calvo.

"(¡Aun así mis instintos me gritan, avisándome del peligro!)" Vio una aura horrible, un aura de peligro, la cara de confusión de Jaune solo provoco que respirara más difícil, tenía que huir de ahí, pero no tenía oportunidad.

"¡BASTARDO!" Grito tan fuerte que Penny se confundió, Merlot hizo lo posible para no caer y Jaune solo retrocedió un paso.

"¿¡COMO DIABLOS TE HICISTE TAN FUERTE!?" Exigió el Grimm, tenía que saber el origen de su miedo, esta pregunta hicieron jadear a la ginoide y al doctor, están pensando lo mismo.

Jaune lo miro, el Grimm jadeaba, Jaune entonces frunció el ceño.

"¿Tú también quieres saberlo?, pues bien". Carnage Ursa asintió débilmente.

"Penny, tú también escucha atentamente". Ante esto, Penny jadeo, se preparó mentalmente por lo que está por venir.

* * *

**Y bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, tardare en publicar la versión en ingles de esto, sin contar la parte dos.**

**Aunque estoy pensando que haré en la parte dos, ya que el capítulo 3 del anime solo ocupan 3 capítulos del manga, lo más probable es que intente rellenar con el omake del volumen 2.**

**Ya que el capítulo cuatro, si puedo partirlo en dos partes, ya que está conformado por 4 capítulos del manga.**

**Bueno, que tengan buena cuarentena.**


	6. The Grimm Scientist Pt 2

**Hola de nuevo, vaya, sí que ha pasado tiempo desde mi última publicación, si tardo bastante en publicar la version en español, no me quiero imaginar la version en inglés.**

**Sin nada más que decir, disfrutad del capítulo.**

**Capítulo 6: The Grimm Scientist Parte 2.**

* * *

"(Espera, ¿quiere decir que lo dirá ahora?)" Penny se apoyó con sus manos para levantar la cabeza, mirando la cara de seriedad de su maestro.

"(¿El secreto de su verdadero poder?)" Penny no pudo evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Yo también quiero saber". Jaune giró hacia el origen de la voz, mostrando a Merlot golpeado y ensangrentado, su mano robótica puesta en su hombro para que no se le disloque.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Una gota de sudor corrió de la frente de Jaune, no recordaba al anciano.

"Soy Merlot". Salió un "Oh" de la boca de Jaune, Merlot no supo si era porque lo reconoció o que solo se confundió más.

"Bien, como sea, escuchen". Merlot dio unos pasos para escuchar mejor, hay que decir que hay una distancia considerable entre el científico, el calvo y la ginoide.

"(No, es muy peligroso. No debe contarles su secreto)" Penny se dio cuenta de lo que va a pasar, iba a preparar sus cañones para atacar al Grimm.

"Ok, aquí voy". Penny dejó de lado su plan y se centró en su maestro.

"Primero, lo importante es asegurarse de cumplir con este régimen de entrenamiento". Jaune hablo con una pequeña sonrisa, había sudor en su frente calva.

"(Espera, ¿entrenamiento?, ¿sin cirugía de modificación ni mejoramiento genético? ¿Solo entrenamiento?)" Merlot intento idear un plan de entrenamiento, pero no pudo pensar en uno que diera ese tipo de fuerza.

"(¿Qué entrenamiento?)" Carnage Ursa esta igual de confundido que su creador, Penny jadeo al saber que su maestro solo hizo entrenamiento.

"Escucha, Penny, debes forzarte a ti misma para seguir adelante, sin importar lo difícil que sea". Jaune cerró los ojos, inhalo y exhalo.

"Me tomo solo cuatro años llegar así de fuerte". Jaune abrió los ojos, frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños.

"¡Con 100 flexiones, 100 sentadillas y 100 abdominales!" Un jadeo sincronizado ocurrió en los tres presentes.

"¡Luego correr 10 kilómetros, y hacerlo todos los días!" El científico, la ginoide y el Grimm mantuvieron una mirada inexpresiva.

Jaune empezó a recordar, estaba corriendo los 10 kilómetros por un pequeño camino, justo al lado hay un canal gigante lleno de agua, la gente está tranquila, hablando sobre varias cosas.

Vestía un chándal azul marino con dos rayas blancas en los costados y la cara de un conejo en el pecho, camisa blanca y zapatillas deportivas negras.

"Por supuesto, tienes que comer tres veces al día, con comer un plátano en la mañana está bien". Jaune mordió su plátano, sabía que se iba a quedar con hambre, pero era su entrenamiento, su cabello rubio esta desordenado y sudado.

"Otra cosa importante es no usar el aire acondicionado en verano, ni calefacción en invierno, así fortaleces la mente". Jaune miro su aire acondicionado, pero aparto la mirada, y siguió con su entrenamiento.

"Y lo más importante, NO USES TU AURA, enserio, si usas tu aura, el entrenamiento no servirá, pero hay una solución, cuando desbloque la mía por cuenta propia, era hacer un calentamiento extremo, así mi aura se agotaba y podía continuar con el entrenamiento".

Y con calentamiento, era que un Grimm, de preferencia un Beowolf te atacara, y cuando te quedara poca aura, matas al Grimm y te golpeas para agotar el aura restante.

"Al principio, desearan estar muertos, y quizás piensen: "¿Qué tal si me tomo el día?" Jaune está en su cama, jadeando, tenía su chándal abierto, ya que el sudor lo estaba matando, se aseguró de no usar su aura, miro su reloj, apenas amanecía.

"Pero para mí, si quería llegar a ser el héroe que soñé, un héroe que ayuda y protege a la gente, aunque escupiera sangre, nunca me detendría. Así que me fortalecí y acepte el dolor". Jaune se acostó, para luego extender sus brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

Jaune ahora está en un parque, haciendo sus 100 sentadillas.

"Hice sentadillas incluso cuando mis piernas no se podían mover".

Ahora está haciendo sus 100 flexiones, su cara se contraía.

"Incluso cuando mis brazos hacían sonidos extraños, seguía haciendo flexiones". Jaune intento levantarse, pero escucho un crujido desagradable y cayó al suelo, no uso su aura, hizo fuerza y logro levantarse, saliva escapaba de su boca, mientras sus ojos azules inyectados en sangre, en señal de determinación.

"Dos años después de entrenamiento, empecé a notar diferencias". Jaune ahora está en su baño, vistiendo su chándal y lavándose los dientes, se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que…

"Me quede calvo". Jaune por instinto acaricio su cabello, mejor dicho acaricio su calva.

"Pero me volví fuerte". Jaune golpeo un Beowolf, la fuerza del golpe lo mando a volar contra un edificio abandonado, el Beowolf atravesó el edifico, dejando un gran agujero de su forma en medio.

"En otras palabras, tienes que entrenar mucho, hasta el punto de que te quedes calvo. Esa es la única forma de volverse verdaderamente fuerte". El Jaune con cabello corría haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, siendo superado por el Jaune calvo en segundos.

"Ustedes jugando con eso de _Controlar a los Grimm,_ o _Mejorar a los humanos y faunus_ y esas tonterías de la evolución, nunca llegaran tan lejos". Jaune levanto su puño, su ceño fruncido se intensifico, mientras su capa ondeaba.

"¡Las personas tienen el poder de modificarse a sí mismo!" Jaune dio una sonrisa mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido.

"(¿Pero que dijo?)" Merlot lo miro incrédulo.

"(¿Esta…está hablando en serio?)" Aparecieron tics en los ojos del Grimm.

"(Sensei…eso es…)" Penny bajo la cabeza, la pequeña sonrisa que tenia se esfumo, pero no de la manera habitual.

Fue remplazada por una mueca de molestia.

"¡Una estupidez!" Ante el arrebato de ira de Penny, Jaune retrocedió unos pasos.

"Eh". Ahora nuestro calvo está pensando que hacer ahora que su secreto fue revelado.

"¡Eso no es más que entrenamiento común y corriente!" Penny reprendió contra su maestro, hasta Merlot dio un paso atrás por la ira de la ginoide.

"¡Y ni siquiera es tan intenso!" Jaune observo su rostro, lo que no fue dañado por el Grimm, mostraba ira, pero si prestaba atención, podía ver que era una cara de sentirse…traicionada.

"¡Es de nivel básico!" Penny dio un pisotón, dejando un pequeño crater.

"¡Yo tengo que ser más fuerte!, ¿¡me entiendes!? No me lo puedo creer…¡No pedí ser su discípula para escuchar chistes!" Jaune trago saliva, se sentía mal, ver como su discípula, barra amiga, barra conocida cercana a amiga se sienta así.

"¡Jaune Sensei, por favor! ¡Su poder es más…de lo que uno puede obtener solo entrenando!" Penny recordó todos los tipos de entrenamiento que imparten, tanto de las Academias como del Ejército de Atlas, no importa cuando piense, no puede aceptar que ese entrenamiento es el secreto.

"(Si, es verdad. Yo quiero saber su…)" Merlot pensaba lo mismo, a los Grimm que inyectaba su suero, en su mayoría no los sometía a entrenamiento físico, ya que era inefectivo, solo cuando se probaba una nueva habilidad.

"¡Su verdadero secreto! ¡POR FAVOR DIGALO!" Penny finalmente guardo silencio, si fuera un ser orgánico, estaría jadeando y le dolerían sus cuerdas vocales.

El lugar se mantuvo en silencio, el doctor y la ginoide esperando la respuesta del Huntsman por diversión, mientras que el Grimm se mantuvo inmóvil, su tuviera cejas, estaría frunciendo el ceño.

"Escucha, Penny…" Jaune dio un suspiro antes de continuar, puso su mirada en Penny, su rostro mostraba dos expresiones: una de culpa y otra de comprender cuando alguien esta lastimado.

"Quizás no me creas, y no te obligare a hacerlo…pero es lo que hice". Su único ojo funcional, con un iris similar a un obturador a una cámara, se encogió y tembló, Penny podía sentir como su sistema iba tener un colapso emocional.

"¿Ah, sí?" Penny giro su cabeza, no fue la única, Merlot y Jaune miraron el origen de la voz, Carnage Ursa dio unos pasos antes de quedarse quieto, todo su cuerpo, que no estaba cubierto por sus placas óseas, se contrajo y sus venas marcaron y resaltaron.

"No, Carnage Ursa…no lo hagas, ¡no debes!" Merlot intento detener al Grimm, mas este no hizo caso, el cual se puso a cuatro patas.

"¡Si no quieres decirnos tu secreto, ESTA BIEN!" Su cuerpo tembló antes de contraerse y agrandarse, otra vez su cuerpo se contrajo y se agrando, rompiendo partes de sus placas óseas y su exoesqueleto.

"No…¡por Los Hermanos! ¡Perderá el control de nuevo!" Como si fuera señal de sus palabras, una alarma se hizo sonar por el lugar, junto con una luz roja que parpadea.

"¡Apuesto a que no eres más fuerte que yo! ¡NO LO CREO!" El cuerpo del Grimm convulsionaba, como su exoesqueleto era destruido, revelando que su pelaje negro ahora es rojo, sus dientes, garras, espinas óseas, placas y mascara de hueso se tornaron de un color negro.

Las marcas de su máscara y cristales de su espalda se volvieron más salvaje y de un tono verde luminiscente, el humo negro y verde, junto con uno rojo, se volvieron violentos, como si fuego se tratara.

Sus dientes y garras se hicieron más afilados, sus espinas de la espalda y brazos se alargaron y sus ojos se volvieron totalmente blancos.

Penny se preparó para luchar, sacando las pocas espadas que no fueron destruidas, pero dejo su pose lucha al escuchar como la salida era sellada por una compuerta

"¡Pero ya que de verdad me hiciste enojar…" Carnage Ursa de repente se puso a dos patas, totalmente erguido, su cuerpo se contrajo, agradándose a un tamaño colosal.

"…TE VOY ANIQUILAR!" Jaune Arc mantuvo una cara seria, el Grimm golpeo el suelo cuando se puso de nuevo a cuatro patas, agrietándolo y dejando cráteres.

"¡MODO CARNAGE!" Carnage Ursa rugió, el rugido fue tan potente, que el cuarto gigante blanco se volvió oscuro, para luego volver como un cuarto rojo separado por cuadros, si mirabas al suelo, parecía que estas flotando, ya que está reflejando el techo.

Carnage Ursa se volvió a poner de pie, sonrió, soltando una risa macabra.

"Cuando me pongo así, pierdo el control por toda una semana. ¡Y mi sed de sangre no puede ser saciada!" Jaune frunció el ceño.

"¡Después de matarte, iré hacia el pueblo más cercano y cuando llegue, ¡hare una sangrienta matanza hasta el siguiente sábado!" Jaune no pudo evitar romper su cara fruncida y soltar un jadeo.

"¡Si de verdad eres un Huntsman tan fuerte, intenta detenerme!" Carnage Ursa se puso a cuatro patas y se preparó, la preocupación corrió por todo el cuerpo del joven calvo.

"¡WUUAAAOORGH!" El Grimm se lanzó y golpeo la cara del calvo, mandándolo a volar, Jaune voló por el lugar hasta chocar contra una pared, rompiéndola en miles de pedazos.

"(No, no. No puede ser)" Mientras pensaba, el Grimm salto y lo tomo con su puño, se preparó y lo lanzo contra la pared, Jaune al impactar reboto contra otro lado de la pared, y así sucesivamente hasta salir volando a otra parte.

"¿Sensei…?" Penny solo podía sentir temor de su maestro (primer amigo en mucho tiempo) al ver que no se defendía.

"(Maldición, tal vez cometí un grave error)" Mientras pensaba, Carnage Ursa cayó del cielo y lo estampo contra el suelo, dejando un gran crater y levantando el piso, electricidad aparecía al dañarse el sistema, más aun todavía aguantaba el lugar.

"(Este tipo esta en Modo Carnage)" El Grimm salto y rugió, antes de golpear a Jaune, mandándolo al suelo.

"(¿Y dijo que hará un alboroto por toda una semana?)" El Grimm comenzó a golpearlo, fueron lentos los golpes, para luego convertirse en una ráfaga violenta, que amenazaba con perforar el suelo, Jaune solo se protegió usando sus brazos y una porción muy pequeña de su aura.

"¡Muere, muere, muere, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE!" Carnage Ursa gruño mientras aumentaba la potencia de sus ataques, el crater cada vez se hacía más grande y la electricidad pasa alrededor suyo como rayos.

A lo lejos, Merlot observaba, al saber que lo iba a pasar, hizo todo lo posible para no volverse envuelto en la batalla, aprovechara esto para analizar y anotar información con su mente.

El Grimm dio un potente golpe que mando hacia arriba al calvo, el cual se seguía protegiendo, con una mueca de molestia.

"(¿Entonces estará así hasta el próximo sábado?)" Carnage Ursa se puso a un lado, lo golpeo en su costado y lo mando a volar.

"(Una semana completa a partir de hoy)" Carnage Ursa se agacho y salto, dejando un crater, cuando iba llegar el techo, se giró y sus patas traseras tocaron el piso, entonces tomo impulso y salto hacia Jaune.

"(El siguiente sábado…en otras palabras, está diciendo que hoy también es sábado)" Penny se quedó en shock al ver que el impacto entre los dos es inminente, Jaune mantuvo su cara fruncida, analizando la situación.

"(Eso significa…) Jaune levanto la cabeza, viendo como un puño iba hacia él, Carnage Ursa preparo sus garras de su otra mano para triturarlo, mientras sonreía.

"(Se terminó…no hay nada en el mundo que pueda detenerlo, mi gloriosa creación)" Aunque nunca lo admitirá, Merlot se sentía orgullo del nacimiento de Carnage Ursa, de no ser porque no puede controlarlo, se hubiera llevado bien, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"(Eso significa…que hoy es…)" Jaune frunció el ceño, apretó su puño, cuando el puño del Grimm estaba a centímetros, se preparó.

"(¡DIA DE OFERTAS DEL SUPERMERCADO!)" Jaune lanzo su puño, el golpe atravesó el puño, triturando el brazo, pasando por el pecho hasta la cabeza, todo voló en pedazos, acompañado de un líquido verde y la cara de frustración de Jaune.

Y con ese golpe, el cuarto dejo de estar rojo y volvió a ser blanco.

"¡UAGH…ARGH!" Merlot miro lo sucedido, su cara en cualquier momento se caería por la incredulidad, intentando formular palabras pero solo saliendo sonidos incoherentes o jadeos.

"¡RUARRGHH!" Jaune grito, poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

"(¿¡Quién demonios es este tipo!?)" Fue la única pregunta que tenía Merlot, mirando el joven calvo, el cual está de rodillas, gritando, en frente de su mayor creación, la cual se estaba desintegrando.

"¡LO ARRUINE!" Un Jaune frustrado golpeo el suelo.

"(¿De qué está hablando?)" Otra pregunta surgió de Merlot, el cual todavía tenía una cara de incredulidad.

"Creo que…está enojado porque se perdió de esto". Penny le mostro el volante con descuentos, Merlot con cuidado tomo el volante y uso su ojo robótico, aunque dañado, alcanzado a ver: "SOLO EL SABADO. ¡VENTA MASIVA!".

"Sensei, la tienda cierra a las 10:00 PM". Penny se acercó a su maestro, el cual sigue de rodillas, usando sus manos para apoyarse, gran parte del Grimm ya fue desintegrado.

"Aún quedan cuatro horas, si nos apuramos, y uso mi máxima capacidad, podemos llegar a tiempo". Ante estas palabras, Jaune dio un salto y se puso de pie.

"Espera, ¿dices que aún podemos llegar?" Jaune pregunto, sus puños apretados temblaban.

"Si". Respondió Penny con una sonrisa.

"¡Pues muévete Penny!" Jaune comenzó a correr.

"¡Si, Sensei!" Penny siguió su ejemplo.

Merlot se quedó ahí, viendo cómo se van.

"(Creo que ya termine de jugar con los Grimm)" Merlot jadeo al ver como el calvo golpe su pared para salir, sería normal de no ser ya que el tamaña del agujero es la mitad de la pared, una pared muy alta, muy gruesa, bajo tierra, en una montaña.

"(Parece que…soy yo el que debe cambiar)" Merlot dejo caer su brazo con el volante, su brazo robótico no soporto más daños y cayo contra el suelo.

Merlot tomo aire y suspiro, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**Y bueno, aquí está el capítulo, Dios, espero no tardarme tanto en subir esta versión en inglés, espero que les haya gustado, me gusto como se desarrolló le pelea.**

**El arrebato de ira de Penny, no me puedo imaginar a Penny haciendo eso, solo se me ocurre que pasaría eso si por algo de la amistad, ya que Penny le da mucho valor a este sentimiento.**

**Omake.**

* * *

En la ciudad de Vale, la gente continuaba con sus vidas, trabajaban, hablaban, lo normal, en la zona urbana Phantom, una de las zonas pobres de la capital.

Vemos una tienda, algunas paredes muestran los ladrillos, el techo tiene refuerzos de láminas, hay un pequeño letrero que muestra que es una dulcería.

A unos metros, en la calle, está el cadáver de un Beowolf desintegrándose. En la entrada de la tienda hay dos personas, la primera es una anciana, la tendera, con un vestido blanco debajo de un delantal verde y zapatos negros, presenta unas orejas de cebra.

El otro es un joven de piel clara, ojos azules, cabello rubio desordenado, viste una sudadera negra de mangas cortas, en el pecho esta una imagen marrón del conejito Pumpkin Pete adornado en blanco con lindos ojos negros redondos.

Hombreras blancas con refuerzos debajo, en su mano derecha lleva un guante marrón con los dedos expuestos y una placa pequeña negra, en esta mano sostiene una espada que está apoyada en su hombro derecho.

Jeans azules con dos cinturones de diferentes tonos marrón con bolsas, en sus jeans presenta varios parches de diferentes colores, zapatillas negras, algunos vendajes su mano e antebrazo izquierdo y una vaina blanca en su cadera izquierda.

"Sí que me salvaste, te lo agradezco, jovencito". Dijo la anciana faunus con una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados, el joven rubio solo devolvió la sonrisa, aunque tímidamente.

"Se sabe que los Grimm atacan las construcciones del hombre, pero desde que son inteligentes, uno pensaría que no tiene sentido atacar una dulcería". La anciana miro al Beowolf, el cual había terminado de desintegrarse.

"Tuvo suerte de que fuera pasando, señora, pero igual, me gusta ayudar". Respondió el rubio, el cual guardó su espada en la vaina.

"Espera, déjame entrar a mi tienda para darte algo como agradecimiento". La anciana faunus subió las escaleras y se adentró a su dulcería.

"Nah, no importa señora, me conformo con saber que usted está bien". Intentó negarse cortésmente el joven rubio, recibió como respuesta una pequeña risa.

"Vamos, no seas así…no deberías rechazar la amabilidad de otros". Ante la insistencia de la mujer, el rubio suspiro, pero no tardo en recomponer la compostura.

"Bien…si insistes, lo aceptare". El joven reviso su antebrazo izquierdo, no se atrevía usar su aura, ya que echaría perder todo su entrenamiento.

"(No estaría mal su regalo, no es que tenga mucho dinero)" A duras penas logra recolectar el dinero suficiente para pagar el alquiler de su apartamento, y eso que la paga es baja.

La anciana faunus volvió, en sus brazos hay una bolsa muy grande de dulces, fácilmente seria del tamaño de un costal de papas.

"Toma esto, son los mejores dulces de mi tienda". La anciana le entrego la bolsa, el rubio la miro antes de tomarla.

"(Whoa, ¿Qué se supone que haga con tantos dulces?)" El rubio miro su recompensa, el su hubiera negado, él quería ser un héroe, un tipo que se arriesgaba a proteger a otros de manera desinteresada, aunque debía aceptar que a veces debía conseguir ayuda, y estos regalos son apreciados.

"Gracias señora". El joven agradeció el regalo, entonces dio media vuelta y partió hacia su apartamento.

* * *

**Más tarde.**

_Ya van 10 Grimm derrotados desde que soy un Huntsman por diversión, es un numero bajo, pero considerando los límites que me pongo, es una cantidad justa._

El rubio, Jaune Arc, caminaba tranquilo por las calles, cargando con su bolsa de dulces, su obsequio por su batalla ganada, aunque su brazo salió lastimado en el proceso.

_No hago esto por la gratitud, quise ser un héroe para proteger a la gente, como lo hizo mi padre y mi tatarabuelo, pero…_

"(Gracias…¿huh? Supongo que es lo que hago siempre, aunque es la primera vez que me regalan algo por cumplir mi rol)" Jaune poco a poco se acerca a su apartamento, en el camino e encontró algunos vecinos, en su mayoría faunus, eran amables, saludándolo, él les regreso el saludo.

_Creo que la mejor manera de saber que ayudaste es cuando te agradecen, ya sea algo material o solo palabras. Eso me alegra y me hace sentir que lo estoy haciendo bien._

"(Aunque comparando mis ahorros después de pagar renta, a duras penas tengo para comer, desayunare dulces por un tiempo)"

_Me da confianza suficiente para la siguiente lucha, sin embargo, me he estado presionando hasta los límites cada día._

* * *

Un nuevo día, un apartamento de dudosa calidad, dentro hay un rubio haciendo flexiones, el cual viste solo un pantalón corto blanco y una camisa negra con un conejo blanco en medio.

"96, 97…98…99…100". Jaune se detuvo, ya cumplió la cantidad de flexiones, tomo bocanadas de aire, esta sudado, de reojo miro en una esquina, su peto en forma de diamante, no lo utiliza ya que está muy dañado y no tiene dinero para repararlo.

Hoy es un día especial, ya que con este día, se cumplen 300 días de entrenamiento.

Jaune sintió un pinchazo no uno, ni dos, miles sintió, fueron tantos que cayo contra el suelo, abrazándose, lo que sea que le pasara, la estaba causando temblores, su piel se puso de gallina.

Jaune tomo bocanadas de aire, con ayuda de la mesa logro levantarse, poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas, suspiro, todavía no puede descansar.

Ya vestido con su chándal azul marino con rayas blancas en los costados, con la cara de un conejo en medio del pecho y zapatillas deportivas negras. Comenzó a correr los 10 kilómetros por los suburbios.

En un momento se preparó y salió volando corriendo, nunca se había sentido tan rápido, sin darse cuenta ya había salido de la zona Phantom.

_He entrenado por 300 días, poco a poco mi cuerpo se está acostumbrando al dolor y ya noto el aumento en mi físico, también note que mi control en el aura se fortaleció._

Justo paso al lado de un niño que está paseando a su perro.

_Por ejemplo…_

El sonido de un auto acercándose hizo que se detuviera y girara, viendo como el auto no se detenía a tiempo y el niño justo esta en medio.

Jaune Arc se apuró, la fuerza de sus pies dejaban cráteres del tamaño de sus zapatillas en la acera.

Logro tomar al niño a tiempo y saltar, lo que no conto es que al impulsarse, uso el capot del auto, dejando una gran abolladura, sin contar todo el daño interno y que prácticamente los neumáticos salieron volando el auto.

Jaune logro aterrizar y dejo al niño al suelo, el cual seguía conmocionado, el perro se aferraba a la cabeza del rubio, varia gente se reunió para ver lo sucedió, el dueño del coche lloraba por lo que le sucedió a su auto.

"Mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, niño". Jaune reprendió, dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

"Gracias". Agradeció el niño, miro que su perro todavía abrazaba la cabeza del joven, Jaune tomo al perro y se lo entregó, entonces el niño se retiró con su perro.

_Soy capaz de moverme…a una velocidad que un inicio pensé que no alcanzaría._

Jaune entonces decidió seguir corriendo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

_Aunque había un problema._

Se había levantado, se vistió con su chándal y fue hacer su entrenamiento, y cuando iba a descansar, lo sintió.

Dolor, era lo que sentía ahora mismo, los malditos pinchazos, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

"¡Ugh!…guh…" Jaune hacia el esfuerzo de no gritar, su boca dolía como un demonio, si hablaba, le dolía más, solo sentía cobijo en abrazarse, sentía muchos temblores.

"(Otra vez ese pinchazo…grr, ahora sucede en cortos intervalos)" Jaune caminaba lentamente, jadeaba, hasta que no pudo más y cayo de rodillas.

"(¿¡Me habré sobrepasado con el trabajo!?)" Cuestiono el rubio, si bien sabía que su rutina de entrenamiento era normal, los limites que ponía, a veces continuaba más, incluso cuando sabía que debía detenerse.

Su dolor fue olvidado por un tiempo cuando escucho varios gritos, levanto la mirada al ver como personas huían.

"¡Ayuda!"

"¡Un Grimm logro colarse!"

"¡Que alguien llame a un Huntsman!"

Jaune observo como la gente huía, entonces corrió buscando al Grimm.

"!WOAHH! ¡Puta fuerza!" Jaune se detuvo, viendo al Grimm, que es un Imp, se le hacía extraño, según él, solo están en el continente de Anima.

Un ser humanoide alto, a diferencia de sus compañeros que son delgados, este es corpulento y musculoso, piel negra, placas óseas pectorales en su pecho, debajo de estas protuberancias en forma de costillas.

Tiene un mentón bien definido, su máscara de hueso de un cráneo humano tiene marcas rojas brillantes, en su frente hay dos cuernos largos y curvos, las cuencas de sus ojos rojos brillantes tienen forma cuadrada, y se unen como si fueran gafas de sol.

Tiene su columna expuesta con varias espinas, Jaune puede notar que la mitad de sus brazos fueron remplazados por prótesis robóticas demacradas y dañadas, que generan electricidad en las palmas de sus manos.

Pantalones azules cortos sujetados por un cinturón de campeonato de boxeo, presenta varias placas óseas en los costados y rodillas, con garras afiladas en sus dos dedos de los pies.

"¡Miren lo rápido que lanzo mis puñetazos!" El Imp flexiono sus músculos al cielo, para luego lanzar una ráfaga de golpes destructivos eléctricos contra un auto, que resulta ser el mismo del conductor del otro día.

Jaune vio que el auto quedo totalmente aplastado, con abolladuras, y se preguntaba porque no había explotado, miro que le gente finalmente había huido de la escena.

"(Bien, nadie saldrá herido…pero, ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Podre hacerlo…?)" El rubio camino hacia el Imp, se tambaleaba, intentando ignorar el dolor.

"¡Me amputaron los brazos y me los remplazaron con prótesis, luego fui sometido a prácticas de boxeo con Dust de electricidad inyectada en mi cuerpo y ahora soy un nivel de desastre Tigre, pero me hare más fuerte!" Jaune se quedó aturdido, preguntándose porque el Imp conto su historia.

_**Nivel de Desastre: Tigre. Personificación del Polvo de Electricidad Inyectado en el Imp Sometido. (Personification of the Dust of Electricity Injected into the Subdued Imp).**_

"¡AHH, MIERDA! ¡Golpear autos y edificios no es lo mismo!" El Imp gruño, dio un frito de furia, rasgando las tiras de piel que unían su cráneo y abriendo completamente su boca.

El grito era como un chirrido, Jaune cubrió sus orejas, perdiendo el equilibrio por unos segundos.

"¡NECESITO A UNA PERSONA!" El Imp dio un fuerte pisotón, dejando un crater.

"¡Ya que se molestaron en atraerme con sus emociones negativas, denme a alguien para golpear en la cara! ¡WOAHH!" Rugió mientras golpeaba su pecho con sus puños robóticos.

El Imp dejo de ser alboroto cuando sintió una presencia atrás suyo, giro su cabeza para ver como un chico rubio se había lanzado hacia el, con la intención de golpearlo con su puño.

"(No tengo mi espada, pero reforcé mi puño con mi aura, debe de ser suficiente)" Cuando quedaban centímetros de golpearlo, sintió el pinchazo, causándole una mueca.

El Imp aprovecho esto y le metió un golpe en la cara levantando su brazo sin voltear su cuerpo, mandándolo a volar.

Jaune fue disparo contra un camión, el cual lo atravesó, para estrellarse con la pared de atrás, dejando un crater.

"(¡Mi cuerpo está al límite!)" Jaune jadeo, la sangre caía de su cara, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando uso su aura, a pesar de no usarla, no era estúpido, lo usaba cuando veía que su vida corría peligro.

"(¡Llegue hasta aquí, no es momento de quejarme por una simple dolor!)" Jaune logro salir del crater, tomo aire unos momentos.

"(¡Tengo que superar los límites!)" Cuando iba a recomponerse, fue golpeado en la cara, volviéndolo a estrellar con la pared, rompiéndola más, pudo sentir rayos, de no ser por su aura, le hubieran quemado la cara.

"¡Injected Electric Smash! (Golpe Eléctrico Inyectado)" El Imp había lanzado un potente golpe cargado de electricidad con su puño izquierdo.

Cuando se disipo el humo, cayó al suelo Jaune, gran parte de su aura fue consumida, aun así presentaba pequeñas quemaduras y heridas.

El Imp pensando que lo había matado, solo dio otro chirrido de molestia, Jaune abrió sus ojos, le costaban abrirlos, solo para darse cuenta que se le había caído un diente, y otra cosa que se dio cuenta, ya no sentía el pinchazo.

"(Oh, se trataba de un diente malo)" Jaune poco a poco se ponía de pie, el Imp no se dio cuenta.

"¡ARGH! ¡NO, no he terminado contigo! ¡Quiero golpearte con más fuerza…!" Se quejó el Grimm, solo para girar y ver al rubio de pie.

El rubio giro su cabeza, dando una sonrisa tranquila y de satisfacción.

"(Todo mejor ahora)"

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jaune se lanzó contra el Grimm, golpeándolo en la cara, fue tan poderosos que le termino hundiendo la máscara contra su cabeza, matándolo en el proceso.

* * *

**Época actual.**

"Moraleja: Si no te lavas tus dientes, puedes contraer caries y se te caerán". Jaune tomo un sorbo de su botella de agua, vestido con su traje de Huntsman, está esperando su comida en una cafetería.

En frente suyo, hay una chica, puede decir que tiene como 19 años, piel clara, ojos plateados, cabello puntiagudo negro hasta el cuello con puntas rojas.

No puede ver bien que viste, ya que lleva una capa con capucha roja, pero puede ver una blusa blanca de manga larga de corte bajo, un corsé negro forrado en cordones rojos y una falda roja, de ahí en adelante, no puede ver más.

"¡Entendido!" La chica asintió con una sonrisa, mientras metía otra galleta en su boca y la comía, hay que decir que ya lleva varias galletas, Jaune solo pudo reír, rascando su calva.

* * *

**Y bueno, aquí está la compensación de solo usar un capitulo, nunca pensé que llegaría a las 5000 palabras con esto, bueno, es la diferencia cuando usas todas las páginas de un extra que solo las ultimas 3 paginas.**

**Y bueno, esta sería la primera aparición de Ruby, realmente quería darle un toque al final, así que la metí como moraleja, aunque conociendo a Ruby, dudo que la cumpla.**

**Este Omake está basado en el extra del volumen 2 del manga, llamado Brushing Up.**

* * *

Donde alguna vez fue el edificio principal de Merlot Industries en la isla, fue convertido en nada más que un crater que atravesaba el pico de la montaña de atrás suyo.

Ahora era revisado por varios trabajadores, algunos con aparatos para revisar los restos materiales, otros tomando notas, algunos con vehículos para mover escombros.

Había algunos soldados con armadura superior y casco blancos, equipados con rifles, espadas y lanzas, haciendo un perímetro y vigilando que ningún Grimm o androide de Merlot Industries rezagado cruzara el perímetro.

A lo lejos estaban algunos Huntsmen eliminando todos los Grimm y androides de seguridad.

"Si, el equipo de investigación está en camino". Varios trabajadores encontraron un poco del suero de Merlot.

"Si, es correcto". Varios soldados dispararon contra un Beowolf rezagado, matándolo.

"Justo como los otros casos, el area fue quemada por un fuego intenso". Una mano tomo una piedra, al levantarla y ejercer un poco de fuerza, se convirtió en polvo.

El dueño de la mano es un joven delgado, con una altura más alta que el promedio, piel marrón clara, ojos marrones claros y cabello corto liso y gris.

Lleva gafas negras con lentes amarillas, vistiendo un traje blanco con camisa del mismo color y una corbata beige, junto con zapatos negros.

"Todo indica, a que la señorita Polendina es la única responsable". El joven de gafas miró a su compañero, se trata de un hombre adulto, piel clara, algo pálido, cabello rubio atado a una coleta suelta con mechones colgando de su frente, junto con una perilla que se desvanece a lo largo de sus mejillas.

Vistiendo un traje marrón, camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color que el traje, zapatos negros y una bufanda verde.

"Si, entendido". El hombre de perilla apago su Scroll y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

"Mira esto Ivori, que poder tan devastador". El joven de gafas, llamado Ivori, se levantó y miró la dirección de su compañero, el gran agujero que dejo Penny con su ataque.

"Si Forest, sí". Ivori contemplo como el ataque no solo arrasó la parte de la montaña de atrás, si no que continuó, y había destruido el pico de otra montaña, a miles de metros.

* * *

**Y bueno, me doy cuenta que estoy diciendo "Y bueno" muchas veces…meh.**

**Ya por fin concluye este capítulo, respecto a los personajes que remplazan.**

**Bearded Worker: Escogí a Forest ya que no encontré alguien con una barba similar, o si había, pero ya los había reservado para otro personaje, aparte, Forest no hace más que explicarles la situación a Ruby y compañía para luego morir a manos de Tyrian**

**Bespectacled Worker: En si pasa lo mismo que Forest, Ivori no hace mucho, está aquí por el hecho de usar lentes.**

**Carnage Kabuto: Debí mencionarlo en el capítulo pasado, pero se me había olvidado, Elegi la Ursa porque no me hacía gracia usar otra vez al escarabajo, enserio, los Grimm necesitan más insectos, la Ursa por su aspecto, me gustan las Ursai.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, cuídense.**

**Próximo Capítulo: The Cat Ninja.**


	7. The Cat Ninja

**Pues comenzamos, hasta ahora, estos dos capítulos siguientes serán difíciles de escribir, realmente espero encontrar una solución.**

**Y si estás leyendo esto, es porque la encontré, más o menos.**

**Capítulo 7: The Cat Ninja.**

* * *

El Reino de Vacuo (Kingdom of Vacuo), Vacuo es conocido por su única regla tacita: si puedes sobrevivir aquí, entonces eres bienvenido aquí.

Uno de sus asentamientos, es Tuff, a pesar de haber sufrido un ataque de Grimm, pudieron resistir y reconstruir la ciudad.

Otra cosa es que Tuff hace dos años comenzó a renovarse, construyendo edificios, mejores lugares de comercio y defensas contra los Grimm, gracias a la financiación de una empresaria de Atlas.

Todo se debe a un trato entre la alcaldesa de Tuff, la señora Slate y la empresaria. Debido a que se descubrió un yacimiento de Dust en el asentamiento, la empresaria financia la renovación del lugar, a cambio de poder extraer el Dust en secreto.

Y ahora estamos en Tuff, un asentamiento que resaltaba en el vasto desierto, sí, hay edificios que son de barro, pero también hay edificios grandes, zonas de comercio mejor distribuidas, muros de metal, hasta tiene una pequeña torre CCT.

Dentro de un almacén, hay un grupo como de 35 personas junto con un camión.

30 personas llevan armaduras de combate negras de cuerpo completo, a excepción de la cabeza, las armaduras presentan un diseño simple.

Una característica de estas 30 personas, aparte de haber tanto humanos como faunus, es que todos son calvos, ya sea de manera natural o porque se raparon el cabello.

La persona que está delante del grupo, se puede suponer que es el líder, es un hombre muy alto, ancho y musculoso, debido a que su armadura de combate negra, la cual tiene detalles de flamas verdes en el abdomen y muslos, está ajustada en sus brazos, resaltando sus biceps.

Como los otros, él también es calvo, pero hay una raya verde en medio de su cabeza, mostrando que tenía un mohawk verde y se había rapado, tiene una perilla a juego, piel clara y ojos verdes.

Delante de él hay cuatro jóvenes, los cuales están arrinconados contra el camión.

"Por favor…déjenos ir, no hemos hecho nada". Suplico un joven de chaqueta azul, el cual está siendo abrazado por una chica de camisa rosa.

"¿Dejarlos ir? Jeje, ¿oyeron eso muchachos?" El hombre grande miro a su grupo, los cuales algunos se rieron y otros dieron pequeñas risas.

"Niños, ¿no se dan cuenta lo valiosos que son?" El hombre camino hacia la pareja, pero se interpuso una chica de camisa de tirantes verdes, la cual tiene una cola de zorro.

"¿Y a que se refiere con _valiosos_?" La chica frunció el ceño, el hombre solo se rio.

"Tu semblance te permite desintegrar completamente cualquier cosa que toques". El hombre la señalo, la chica faunus dio un paso atrás.

"Ustedes dos son capaces de crear campos de pulsos electromagnéticos". La chica abrazo con más fuerza al joven de chaqueta azul, le cual frunció el ceño y saco un cuchillo, pero al escuchar como todos se pusieron en pose de lucha, lo termino soltando.

"Y tú, tu puedes hacer que tu cuerpo y otras cosas se vuelvan incorpóreas y atraviesan la materia sólida". El hombre miro a la joven de camisa blanca y anteojos, la cual se preparó para luchar.

"Todos ustedes hicieron que La Corona (The Crown) fijara su atención en ustedes, y ustedes me darán mucho dinero, ahora, hagan esto fácil, que no tengo mucho tiempo". El hombre se acomodó el cuello, escuchándose un crujido, para luego caminar hacia los cuatro.

Fue cuando la joven de anteojos se lanzó hacia él, levanto su mano, la cual brillo de un tono blanco, y justo cuando iba golpear el pecho del hombre, este se hizo a un lado y levanto sus brazos para golpearla.

Cuando lanzo sus brazos, la joven se hizo transparente, el hombre termino golpeando el suelo, agrietándolo. Entonces puso su atención en los otros tres.

La joven dio unos pasos, desactivo su semblance, y cuando iba a golpear al hombre, fue sorprendida por varios de tipos con armaduras, los cuales la sometieron contra el suelo, sin poder usar su semblance a tiempo, le dieron un golpe en la cabeza, agotando su aura y noqueándola.

El hombre se lanzó contra la chica faunus, la cual preparo sus manos, generando rayos rojos.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el hombre tomo sus manos y las aplasto, agotando su aura, la chica faunus cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor mientras sentía como la sangre se combinaba con el polvo de sus huesos rotos.

El hombre miro las palmas de sus manos, la semblance de la chica derritió un poco del metal, pero no lo suficiente.

Miro fijamente a la pareja, la chica de camisa rosa se escondió detrás del joven de chaqueta azul, el cual suspiro y levanto los brazos, en señal de rendición.

"Muy bien, quiero que vayan subiendo a los jóvenes al camión, y tú, usa tu semblance para curar las heridas de la chica faunus, lo último que queremos es que no nos paguen por entregar mercancía dañada, ¡apúrense!"

Algunos tipos de armadura asintieron, uno recogió a la joven de anteojos, otro abrió la puerta del camión y subió a la pareja, un faunus con cola de lagarto uso su semblance para curar las manos de la chica faunus zorro.

"¿Y ahora que señor Celadon?" Pregunto el faunus lagarto, el cual ahora está poniendo vendajes a las manos de la faunus zorro, uno de los tipos de armadura le puso un trapo con cloroformo en nariz a la chica faunus zorro.

"Antes irnos de este asentamiento, buscaremos a otra persona, se confirma que la empresaria de Atlas que financia a Tuff, tiene una semblance muy rara".

* * *

**Más tarde.**

Celadon se dirigía al edificio donde habita la empresaria, acompañado de su grupo, algunos de ellos se fueron en el camión, ya preparado para entregárselo a su arrendatario, dejándolo solo con 28 subordinados.

Pasaron por las zonas menos transitadas para no llamar la atención, luego de media hora finalmente pudieron ver el edificio de diez pisos, donde se hospeda la empresaria.

"¿Este es el lugar?" Pregunto uno de los hombres de Celadon.

"Claro que sí, ya hemos verificado, ¿o me equivoco?" Celadon puso su mirada en una mujer en armadura de combate, la cual tiene dientes de oso. La mujer faunus negó con la cabeza, Celadon asintió.

"De acuerdo, ahora, ¿Cómo hacemos para sacarla de ahí?" Pregunto el faunus lagarto.

"La manera más rápida para sacarla de ahí, es derribando el edificio". Dijo Celadon, algunos de sus hombres jadearon o levantaron una ceja.

"Espera, ¿Qué?" Dijo uno de sus hombres, Celadon solo gruño.

"Ahí entra la semblance de la empresaria, la cual le permite regenerar miembros, ella sí o si tendrá que usar su semblance para sobrevivir. Ahí es cuando aprovechamos al confusión, la atrapamos y salimos corriendo".

"Maldición…de no ser porque pagan mucho dinero, ya me hubiera ido a la mierda". Dijo el faunus lagarto, Celadon lo ignoro.

"Muy bien, ¡ve y derríbalo!" Celadon ordeno, uno de sus hombres uso su semblance para ir rápido, dejando una estela de humo, se detuvo en la parte trasera del edificio.

"¡Si, señor!" El tipo levanto su brazo, el cual se hincho, para luego golpear el edificio. El edifico se inclinó a un lado bruscamente, para luego comenzar a hundirse, cayéndose en pedazos, la gente huía mientras gritaba para no quedar atrapada.

Celadon y su grupo aprovecharon la cortina de humo y corrieron hacia el lugar.

"Señor, el objetivo ha sido destruido". Respondió el hombre mientras su brazo volvía a la normalidad, Celadon asintió.

"Estas armaduras de batalla experimentales sí que cumplen su propósito, valió el riesgo robarlos, ¡ahora busquen!" Algunos hombres comenzaron a levantar escombros.

"Espere…al parecer era el edificio equivocado". La faunus oso miro su Scroll, al ver lo que iba a pasar, los tipos a su lado comenzaron a alejarse, la mujer faunus levanto su cabeza, para ver como Celadon la fulmina con la mirada.

"Lo siento jefe…en realidad…la empresaria se hospeda en el edificio donde está la torre CCT". La faunus oso tembló, Celadon solo camino hacia ella, se detuvo, la mujer dio un paso atrás, Celadon en un rápido movimiento la golpeo en la cara, mandándola a volar contra un auto.

"Maldita animal…" Celadon apretó sus puños, algunos faunus del grupo se sintieron incomodos, algunos ignoraron el comentario y otros simplemente les dio igual.

"Genial…ahora tenemos que apurarnos, ya que por su error, no tardaran en venir las autoridades, y si esto empeora, vendrán los Grimm". El faunus lagarto preparo sus puños, generando electricidad.

"¿Qué esperan? ¡Muévanse, par de inútiles!" El grupo de Celadon comenzó a correr, seguido de la faunus oso que logro reincorporarse, el tiempo va en su contra.

* * *

A lo lejos, la gente comenzó a alejarse al ver como se derrumbó el edificio, a excepción de dos personas. El primero es un niño con gorra, camisa grande y pantalones cortos, el cual está mirando a un poste de luz.

Está viendo que su cometa se quedó atorada, hasta que fue tomada por una mano, el hombre le entrego su cometa al niño, el cual sonrió.

"Muchas gracias, señor Atlas Rider". El niño agradeció el hombre, el cual lleva un uniforme blanco, un traje blindado negro que cubre su torso y hombros, chaparreras negras sobre sus pantalones blancos, guantes y botas negras, con un casco blanco con visera negra polarizada, dejando solo visible su boca, mostrando piel morena.

El hombre miro al niño, levantándole el pulgar, luego se subió a su motocicleta, tomo su rifle y se lo puso en la espalda, arranco su motocicleta y se dirigió hacia la causa del desorden.

* * *

**Mientras tanto.**

Jaune duerme tranquilamente en su cama, con su pijama azul de cuerpo completo y la cara de un conejito en medio.

Su mano se tensó, para luego levantarse de golpe, con una cara de espanto, el sudor caía de su frente, su boca parecía abrirse más de lo normal.

"¡AAAAHHHH! ¡NO ME SEÑALES DE ESA FORMA CON TUS LARGOS DEDOS!" Jaune se calló al ver que el horror ya había pasado.

"Uh, ¿fue un sueño?" Jaune tomo el control remoto y encendió la television.

"_El grupo criminal responsable de los disturbios en el asentamiento de Tuff del Reino de Vacuo se hacen llamar Grupo Celadon"._ Informo Lisa Lavender, con imágenes de mucho humo saliendo del asentamiento.

"_Se ha informado que destruyeron un edificio en el asentamiento de Tuff, y la situación parece estar fuera de control"._ Jaune tomo su cepillo de dientes, le puso dentífrico y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes.

"_La Asociación de Cazadores (Huntsmen Association) ha mandado apoyo desde la capital de Vacuo, ya que se prevé que debido al escándalo atraerá la atención de los Grimm"._ Jaune escupió en el fregadero y volvió a lavarse los dientes.

"_Estoy recibiendo información de que ya se conoce la identidad del líder"._ Jaune levanto la ceja, al ver que la television apareció la imagen de un hombre ancho y musculoso, piel clara, ojos verdes, el cual está sonriendo, aparte que presenta una raya rapada en medio de color verde y una perilla a juego.

"_Este es Bertilak Celadon, un ex Huntsman veterano, ahora un criminal de clase B, que estuvo en varias situaciones violentas en el pasado, lo que le costó su licencia de Huntsman". _Jaune tomo una taza.

"_Es un hombre de gran altura, midiendo 1.98 metros de alto y pesando 210 kilos. Según reportes de su tiempo como Huntsman, peleo contra una tribu de bandidos compuesta por 40 miembros y los termino derrotando a todos, con graves fracturas cada uno"._

Jaune lleno de agua su taza, al terminar de llenarla, cerro el fregadero y tomo el agua para enjuagarse la boca.

"_Mediante investigaciones, se ha descubierto que el Grupo Celadon se dedica al tráfico de personas que posean semblances muy raras o poderosas"._

"(¿Debería intervenir?)" Pensó Jaune, tomando otro trago para enjuagarse.

"_Se puede suponer que todo el escándalo es para obligar que algún habitante de Tuff con una semblance rara salga a la luz"._

"(No, eso está muy lejos, cuando llegue ya habrán resuelto el problema, además, no es como si tuviera que acudir a todos los crimines que ocurren, para eso está otros Huntsmen igual de capacitados)"

"_Las fuerzas locales hacen su mayor esfuerzo para contener el grupo criminal, ya que los pocos Huntsmen que residen tuvieron que ir a luchar con Grimm que ya están empezando a llegar al asentamiento"._ Jaune hizo gárgaras para luego escupir en el fregadero.

"_Los reportes indican que todos los miembros tienen rapada o rasurada la cabeza, mostrando que no solo están uniformados, sino que también los hacen ver algo intimidantes"._ Ante estas palabras, Jaune se quedó congelado, Jaune miro fijamente la televisión, que presenta imágenes de los integrantes del grupo.

"_Se recomienda que si ve a una persona calva con armadura de combate negra, el area sea evacuada y se envié un Huntsman para lidiar con él"._

"¿Qu-Que? No…" Jaune está aturdido, cae el sudor de su cara, sus labios temblaban.

"(¿Calvo? ¿Peligroso? ¡Eso es discriminatorio!)" Jaune fue a su armario y tomo su traje de Huntsman.

"(¡Todo este tiempo he tratado de ser un héroe, pero si estos idiotas siguen haciendo sus maldades, me podrán confundir con un criminal!)" Jaune fue lo más rápido que pudo para ponerse su traje.

"(No solo pagaran por sus crimines, ahora han hecho esto personal)" Jaune golpeo sus puños, frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

**Mientras tanto.**

"¡Corran!"

"¡Son ellos!"

En el centro del asentamiento, hay un pequeño grupo de personas con armaduras simples, intentando contener al Grupo Celadon, pero por cada golpe que daba un miembro, literalmente los mandaba a volar.

"¡El Grupo Celadon ya viene!"

"¡Corran a los refugios!"

La gente huía, en un momento una persona retrocedió cuando un Beowolf salió de la nada, pero fue salvado cuando un Huntsman llego y clavo su lanza en la cabeza del Grimm.

La persona agradeció antes de salir de ahí, el Huntsman quería ayudar, pero los Grimm ya están aquí, entonces suspiro y regreso a los bordes del muro.

"A este paso, ya me he preguntado que nos matara primero, si los Grimm o los calvos". Uno de los hombres con armadura simple se hizo a un lado con sus compañeros para esquivar el auto arrojado hacia ellos.

Bertilak Celadon gruño, estos tipos les están tomando demasiado tiempo.

"¡Deténganse ahí, escoria criminal!" Ante estas palabras, todo el grupo dio media vuelta, viendo como llego un tipo en motocicleta.

El hombre dio un derrape, para luego poner un pie en el suelo y apagar la motocicleta, luego se levantó, aseguro su motocicleta para que no se caiga, tomo su rifle y les apunto.

"Llego el Huntsman motociclista, ¡el Atlas Rider!" Atlas Rider cargo una ronda de Dust de fuego explosivo en su rifle.

"¡Si! ¡Llego un Huntsman a hacer frente!" Dijo una chica al ver de quien se trataba.

"¡Él logro derrotar a un Beringel, podemos confiar en el!" Dijo un joven con pezuñas de cabra.

"Un Huntsman…patético". Celadon frunció el ceño.

"¡Aquí voy!" Atlas Rider disparo una potente explosión de fuego.

4 Minutos, solo 4 minutos pasaron, y aquí yace, Atlas Rider, moribundo, su aura agotada, un gran golpe en la cabeza, en un charco de su propia sangre.

Pero eh, por lo menos derroto a dos miembros de los 28 que había.

"!AAHHH!"

"¡Que alguien busque ayuda!"

* * *

A lo lejos del asentamiento, se encontraba el edificio de 25 pisos de altura, donde reside la torre CCT del asentamiento, está ubicada aquí debido que, al estar en una esquina, no se tendrá que defender de tantos flancos.

Aparte surtir de información a los pobladores y es su único medio para saber que pasa en el resto del mundo, también funciona como un hotel. Ahora presenta barricadas, algunos soldados locales y un Huntsman que está eliminando a cualquier Grimm que se acerque.

"Señora, debería refugiarse, está claro que están haciendo todo este alboroto para secuestrarla". Dijo un mayordomo cerca de la tercera edad, frente suyo esta la empresaria.

Una mujer adulta de piel morena, ojos azules claros, cabello recogido negro, con un vestido formal de un hombro verde olivo, con una pulsera de perlas del mismo color en su muñeca derecha y tacones negros.

La empresaria justo está bebiendo una copa de vino, primero termina de beberlo antes de responder.

"Si…debería". La mujer se levantó de su silla y miro la ventana, desde aquí puede ver el humo de las explosiones.

"¿No lo ves? He invertido mucho dinero para que este asentamiento pueda prosperar, si me retiro así, hare ver como si los estuviera abandonando, no puedo permitir que se dañe mi reputación".

"No necesitara irse". Esas palabras provocaron que la empresaria mirara hacia la otra ventana, hay una joven de 21 años la cual esta recostada en el balcón de la ventana, de brazos cruzados, con una pierna estirada y otra doblada.

Se trata de una joven de piel clara con cabello largo ondulado de color negro y ojos color ámbar, se ve que mide 1.68 metros de altura.

Viste un ajustado traje negro de cuerpo completo, presenta cortes en forma de diamante alrededor del escote, un cinturón blanco, un cinturón diagonal que cruza por su pecho, con un clip magnético que sujeta una espada en una funda gruesa y rectangular.

Botas de tacón negras hasta los muslos con ribetes dorados en la parte superior, con placas de metal blancas con detalles morados claros en los hombros, brazos y la cintura.

Lo más característico, son un par de orejas de gato negro en la parte superior de su cabeza.

"No mientras este aquí…" La faunus gata miro la ventana, para luego regresar su mirada en la empresaria.

"Es usted afortunada de que esto haya sucedió mientras este bajo su contrato".

"Pero si eres una guardaespaldas, no puedes alejarte así como-" El mayordomo intento detener a la joven, ya que eso supondría dejar indefensa a la señora, pero una mano lo detuvo.

"¡Oh, Blake!" Era la empresaria, la cual sonreía como si encontrara la solución a todos sus problemas.

"Querida, ¡ese es el espíritu! ¿Pero estas segura de que puedes encargarte de esto? Los tipos que vienen…" La joven faunus frunció el ceño, y en un segundo, ella había desparecido y había sido remplazada por una estatua de hielo de sí misma. Antes de que la empresaria y su mayordomo pudieran decir algo…

"No te preocupes por eso, claro que puedo". Blake apareció detrás de ellos, provocando que jadearan y se giraran, preguntándose cuando llego ahí.

"De lo que te deberías preocupar es de tu vida". La gata ninja dio una sonrisa tranquila, esa tranquilidad perturbo a la empresaria y al mayordomo.

"Debido a las armaduras que utilizan…es probable que no pueda contenerme". Blake puso su mano en su mentón, como si estuviera pensando.

"Así que empiece a pensar de una forma de deshacerse de la pila de cadáveres que dejare". La empresaria trago saliva.

"(Grupo Celadon…un montón de bastardos oportunistas que solo tienen armaduras de batalla, pero…los dirige el criminal de clase B, Bertilak Celadon, un ex Huntsman veterano)" Blake miro su mano, hasta que la apretó.

"(Tal vez el sí tenga agallas)" Blake lo fulmino en su mente.

* * *

Celadon y su grupo corrían por algunas calles, dejando un caos en el centro, algún que otro Grimm intentaba atacarlos, pero eran asesinados.

Celadon hizo que corrieran más, no podían dejar escapar a la empresaria.

"¡Jefe, ya se puede avisar el edificio!" Dijo la mujer faunus oso señalando a lo lejos.

"Se puede diferenciar debido a la torre CCT". La faunus trago saliva, Celadon solo gruño, la faunus soltó un suspiro.

"¡Muy bien, vamos!" Celadon y su grupo corrieron más, esta vez usando sus auras.

Pasaron los minutos, habiendo pasado por unas fabricas cercas de los muros, los cuales una parte esta derrumbada, Celadon vio como una sombre era rara,

"Algo está mal". Celadon se detuvo en seco y extendió su brazo, el grupo siguió su ejemplo.

"Te he estado esperando, Celadon". El hombre vio como de una columna salía una joven faunus gata, vistiendo un traje negro ajustado y placas blancas de detalles morados claros.

"Fui enviada por la empresaria". Blake está abrazando sus brazos, ahora con un cubre bocas negro con detalles morados como si fueran dientes.

Celadon, a pesar de tener mal carácter, no pudo evitar reír y sonreír.

"Déjenme empezar diciendo que…ningún oponente mío ha logrado escapar vivo". Blake dio unos pasos mientras se quita el cubre bocas.

"Y planeo que siga así". Estarían mintiendo si algunos de los miembros del grupo se sienten nerviosos, otros lo ocultan, mientras que otros confían en sus habilidades.

"Ya han pasado años desde que renuncie a mi antiguo trabajo, ahora tengo un nuevo trabajo, y soy una perfeccionista…pero si se rinden ahora, los dejare vivir". Celadon solo frunció el ceño.

"Entonces, ¿Qué van a hacer?" Blake también les frunció el ceño.

"¡Ataquen!" Celadon extendió su brazo, mandando sus hombres, los cuales rugieron.

Blake comenzó a correr, tomo su espada, aun con la funda, y se lanzó contra uno de los hombres, el aura del hombre se hizo añicos cuando Blake lo decapito.

Cuatro de ellos no pudieron localizarla, se movía como si fuera una sombra, y antes de poder detenerse, todos fueron también decapitados.

Uno se preparó para lanzarle un golpe cuando vio que la faunus gata corrió hacia él, pero cuando la faunus lo alcanzo, exploto, mandando a varios hombres a volar.

Blake esquivo varios ataques con gran facilidad, en un salto sus pies tocaron la pared de una fábrica, rápidamente, desenfundo su espada, revelando que es una katana.

Blake se impulsó, tomando la katana de una mano y la funda de otra. La gata ninja al decapitar una cabeza con su katana, saltaba y decapitaba otra con la funda, usando las paredes de las fábricas logo mantener su movilidad, eliminando gran parte de los miembros del grupo.

Blake dio un salto girando sobre su propio cuerpo, para luego correr por la pared hacia la mujer faunus oso, ella se preparó para lanzar un golpe, pero cuando lo lanzo, su aura desapareció y su cabeza fue cortada en tres pedazos precisos horizontales.

La faunus oso grito, mientras sus pedazos de su cabeza caían, su grito se hacía cada vez menor.

Blake siguió usando las paredes para lanzarse contra los hombres y decapitarlos, dos de ellos intentaron escapar usando la semblance de uno, pero Blake lanzo su katana, mediante una cinta unida al extremo de la empuñadura, la cual se dobló hacia atrás, dando forma de una guadaña.

Esta termino atravesando la armadura, destruyendo el aura, partiendo el corazón del hombre en dos, luego mando un clon de sombra, que al hacer contacto, creo una explosion de hielo y los termino congelando.

Retiro su katana mientras saltaba, la cual volvía a la normalidad, Debido a la extracción de la katana, el dúo congelado se tambaleo hasta caer, rompiéndose en pedazos y matándolos.

Los hombres intentaron golpearla, peor fue en vano, ya que la katana de la gata ninja fue capaz de destruir su aura de un corte y los termino matando.

Celadon nunca lo admitiría, pero esta aterrorizado, durante su vida, nunca había visto a alguien así, esa agilidad, reflejos, esa semblance y dominio de su arma.

"(¡Maldición! ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento recibió este animal?)" Blake disparo varias veces en la cabeza a uno, revelando que su katana también es una pistola, el aura del hombre se agotó y la sangre cayo de su cráneo, mientras su cuerpo de derrumbaba.

"¡No la puedo ver!" El faunus lagarto genero electricidad de sus manos y disparo una onda expansiva, Celadon uso su aura para protegerse, el faunus alcanzo a ver como Blake de volvía humo, revelando que era un clon.

Antes de poder hacer algo, también fue decapitado y su cuerpo cayo inerte.

"(¡Santo Oum!)" Celadon se cubrió su cabeza levantando sus antebrazos y envolviéndolos de aura, pudo sentir como su aura fue penetrada, mas no fue agotada, miro sus antebrazos, viendo que el corte era profundo.

"¡Maldita!" Celadon levanto sus brazos y golpeo en suelo, rompiéndolo, el golpe creo una onda de choque que levanto el suelo, destruyendo las fábricas, las cuales se hundían junto con el suelo.

Blake perdió el equilibrio por un momento, pero logro reincorporarse y se escondió en la oscuridad.

Celadon se quedó quieto para luego levantar sus brazos y cubrir su cabeza, protegiéndolo de varios disparos.

Siguió cubriéndose hasta que la katana en forma de guadaña fue dispara hacia él, Celadon logro reaccionar, tomando la cinta y jalándola. La fuerza ejercida logro sacar a Blake de su escondite.

"¡Te atrape!" Celadon preparo su puño y golpeo en la cara a la gata ninja, mandándola a volar, atravesando el muro defensivo.

Blake tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que está en la arena, para luego dar un salto, esquiando el ataque un Beowolf que estaba ahí.

Cuando aterrizo, no pudo evitar temblar un momento, Blake se reincorporo y se lanzó hacia el Grimm, atravesando su ojo, para luego cortarla la mitad de la cara, matándolo.

Blake iba a volver, pero fue tomada por sorpresa y un Beowolf la araño, Blake mando un clon que distrajo al Grimm, lo suficiente como para que saltara y atravesara su cráneo.

"(Su golpe apenas daño mi aura, aunque sentí un ligero ardor…¿Por qué me siento tan cansada?)" Blake miro como Celadon corrió hacia él, entonces cargo de Dust de fuego su arma y disparo, mandando un clon de ella misma de fuego.

Pero Celadon toco la arena, Blake pudo ver como la arena brillo de rojo, para luego levantarse y cristalizarse, dejando una pared de cristal. Celadon dio un salto hacia atrás y el clon de fuego choco contra la pared, explotándolo.

"(Ya veo...su semblance le permite generar calor, mejor no dejo que me toque)" Blake se lanzó hacia él, dándolo una patada en el abdomen, mandando a los dos regreso al asentamiento.

* * *

**Más tarde.**

Jaune se sorprendió bastante, desde que empezó a correr, pensó que tardaría mucho tiempo, lo que provoco que corriera más, usando su aura para potenciarse.

Pero esta asombrado, corrió, desde la ciudad de Vale, hasta el asentamiento de Tuff, cada uno en un Reino diferente, en menos de 5 horas.

Cuando llego, el Grupo Celadon está desaparecido, y los Grimm ya estaban controlados, por no decir que hay muchos Huntsmen, si contaba, había por lo menos 32.

Y el hecho de venir ahí, un lugar atacado por calvos, y el siendo calvo, no fue muy favorable.

"¡No dejen que escapen!" Jaune sabía que no lo iban a atrapar, pero ya apretó los dientes, ya se estaba cansando de que lo confundieran con un criminal.

Giro su cabeza, viendo como lo perseguían por lo menos dos equipos de Huntsmen y Huntresses.

"¡Que no soy un criminal!" Jaune volvió a gritar, pero en su lugar, hizo a un lado su cabeza para esquivar disparos.

El joven calvo entonces tomo impulso y dio un salto, un lugar donde pasar desapercibido, fue cuando vio a lo lejos, como ocurría una explosión, entonces al aterrizar, decidió ir ahí.

* * *

Blake salto hacia atrás, y cuando se agacho, vio como una gran bola de cristal venia hacia ella.

Blake entonces dio un salto y esquivo la bola de cristal, la cual impacto contra la arena, levantándola y dejando una capa de humo.

"(Han pasado por lo menos 5 horas, y a pesar de que Celadon recibió más daño, al parecer todavía tiene un 52% de su aura)" La gata ninja corrió por los techos, dando grandes saltos.

Blake en menos de 10 segundos, saco su Scroll, miro si nivel de aura, mostrando que todavía tiene un 74% y apago su Scroll.

"(Debo alejarlo hacia las afueras, no puedo permitir que dañe más la infraestructura)" Blake miro hacia arriba, para luego esquivar y dejar un clon, el clon fue destruido cuando otra gran bola de cristal cayó encima.

Blake saltaba fluidamente, dando giros en el aire, dejando clones de sombras para distraerla vio como una lluvia de bolas de cristal grandes, trozos de paredes y algunos objetos grandes intentaban golpearla, todos fallaron.

Blake no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver como su rival iba a ser derrotado.

"(Ups, malos hábitos, después de estar por un tiempo cuando el White Fang uso tácticas más violentas de lo normal, provoco que me volviera un poco sádica, grr)" Blake cubrió su boca con su mano.

"Crees que me puedes ganar, ¿no? Solo eres un animal adiestrado". Celadon golpeo sus puños, Blake dio un pequeño gruñido, pero se dio cuenta que todos los objetos cayeron de forma tan "conveniente" que forman un camino estrecho entre él y Celadon.

"(Lo que lo tiene de grande lo tiene de bruto, ¿no pudo pensar en hacer esto menos obvio?)" Blake frunció el ceño, mientras quitaba su mano de su boca.

Celadon con una mano, agarro un gran trozo de edificio y lo levanto.

"Nunca pensé que fueras tan difícil, y por eso perdí mi dinero y mi grupo, ¡ahora sufrirás!" Celadon lanzo el trozo, Blake tuvo que aceptar que el hombre tiene fuerza, ya que va muy rápido el trozo de edificio.

Sin embargo, Blake salto a un lado, el trozo de edificio término estrellándose contra una colina de arena, levantándola.

"Crees que me puedes derrotar, cuando tengo todas las ventajas, y tu aura está a la mitad, ¿si solo me dejas una dirección de dónde atacar?" Blake levanto una ceja, Celadon solo gruño y tomo mucha arena, uso su semblance y se convirtió en una gran bola de cristal, con extremidades puntiagudas.

"Fuuu…Esto es patético, pero te seguiré el juego". Blake cerro los ojos, para luego agacharse, extender sus brazos, contener la respiración, y luego soltarla.

"¡Full Frontal Attack!" Blake salió dispara hacia Celadon, Celadon jadeo al ver como Blake poco a poco se hacía más rápido, podía ver como dejaba una blanca, y cada vez que la estela brillaba, generaba una onda de choque que agrietaba los objetos.

"(Está usando Dust de viento, no la puedo ver, ¡pero no importa, tengo esto!)" Celadon lanzo la roca a un lado, para luego tomar un barril de Dust que había en los escombros de la fábrica.

"¡Te tengo!" Lo lanzo, y en al aire lo golpeo con su semblance activa, disparando un potente cañón de fuego hacia la gata ninja, el lugar se llenó de una potente explosión.

"¡Esto es lo que obtienes cuando te metes en mi camino, sucio animal!" Celadon rugió, lanzando otro barril de Dust, golpeándolo y explotándolo.

**¡CLINK!**

Celadon se congelo, no había activado su aura, pudo sentir como algo punzante atravesó la parte posterior de su cabeza.

El cuerpo de Celadon cayo inerte, atrás suyo esta la gata ninja, jalo su cinta, retirando la katana de la cabeza de Celadon, la cual dio un suspiro, para luego sacar su Scroll y ponerlo en su oído.

"Se acabó, si, lamentablemente no pude contenerme…si, el cadáver de Bertilak Celadon está aquí también". Blake a veces al hablar ponía su Scroll en su oreja de gato, para luego regresarlo a su oído humano.

"Si, voy para allá…ah…". Blake miro el cadáver de Celadon, o mejor dicho, miro a la nada.

"(¿El cuerpo desapareció?)" Blake miro a los lados, intentando encontrar a Celadon.

* * *

A lo lejos, podemos ver un hombre alto y en armadura corriendo, corría por otra zona del asentamiento, justo donde hay obras en construcción.

"(Estuvo cerca, que bueno que me dio en la cabeza. Por suerte mi aura siempre se concentra ahí, aunque no lo sienta, logro curar mis heridas)" La herida finalmente se cerró.

"(Diablos, ¡no sé quién era esa maldita, pero un día de estos la voy a matar! Lo mejor será huir del lugar)" Celadon miro a los lados, no había nadie.

Hasta ahora.

"(¿Hmm?)" Celadon miro a lo lejos, como una persona caminaba.

"(¿Ahora qué?)" Celadon ya estaba cansado, ya tuvo suficiente por hoy.

Jaune Arc caminaba tranquilo, ya faltaban dos horas para que se ocultara el sol.

"Hmm, escuche que se habían ido por aquí…pero pudieron haber escapado, aunque resaltarían en el desierto, tendré que correr de regreso a mi apartamento, dudo que me den hospedaje".

Jaune Arc miro a los lados, hasta que escucho a alguien hablar, giro su cabeza, para tener a un hombre alto y calvo vistiendo una armadura de combate negra.

"Ah, aquí estas".

* * *

**Me sorprende, empecé ayer el capítulo, y lo termine hoy, espero mantener esa velocidad cuando vaya traducirlo al inglés.**

**Realmente tuve que pensar cómo adaptar estos capítulos, pero lo logre, sobre los personajes que remplazan:**

**Hammerhead: Este fue el personaje, junto con Pig God, que no me decidía que lugar ocupar, Hammerhead después de su arco, no hace mucho, así que no quería darle un personaje secundario.**

**Por un momento pensé en Klein, por ser calvo xd, pero realmente Klein no se ajusta a la personalidad de Hammerhead. Sin contar que la ideología de Hammerhead y de los Paradisers es algo…ridícula.**

**Me daba vergüenza su ideología, por lo que lo cambie, y ahí entra Bertilak Celadon, si no ubicas al personaje, es del libro de Rwby: RWBY: After the Fall, que trabaja para un grupo que se dedican al tráfico de personas con semblances poderosas. **

**La apariencia del personaje, junto con su trabajo, hizo que tuviera el lugar de Hammerhead. Junto con el cambio de los Paradisers, recuerden, esto es un AU, muchas cosas son diferentes.**

**Mumen Rider: Atlas Pilot tiene un casco, solo por eso.**

**Zeniru: Este personaje, a pesar de no volver aparecer en adelante, fue muy difícil encontrar un sustituto, hasta que decidí por verificar los personajes menores de Vacuo y Atlas.**

**Si no la ubican, es una empresaria, que está hablando con Jacques Schnee sobre la disparidad de riqueza entre Atlas y Mantle, en el capítulo Tipping Point.**

**Speed-o'-Sound Sonic o solo Sonic: Siempre pensé en Blake Belladonna para remplazar a Sonic, Blake es una ninja, usa una katana, su color es el negro, Blake es muy ágil y veloz, lo cual le da similitud con la velocidad de Sonic.**

**Su semblance es comparable a la habilidad de crear sombras de Sonic por su velocidad. Realmente pensé como adaptar a Blake, así que mantuve su forma de pelear, como se vio, junto con su personalidad, los diálogos donde se burla Sonic, Blake no los dice, a excepción de uno.**

**Si tienen dudas, digamos que la Blake de este AU, se rindió.**

**Apariciones menores:**

**La alcaldesa de Tuff, Slate.**

**El asentamiento de Tuff: Fue difícil escoger en qué lugar ocurría, ya que el arco original ocurre en la Ciudad F, por un momento pensé en la ciudad de Vacuo, pero al final puse Tuff.**

**Lisa Lavender volvió a transmitir las noticias.**

**6 personajes originales, los cuatro jóvenes de semblances raras y los dos faunus del grupo, pero no se preocupen, no volverán a aparecer.**

**Esto abarca los capítulos 12 y 13 del manga, con la distribución del anime y una página del capítulo 14.**

**En fin, tengan un buen día.**


	8. The Cat Ninja Pt 2

**Ya me motive en escribir la parte 2, realmente tenía tiempo de sobra para hacerlo, ¿pero de qué sirve cuando no tienes motivación para escribir?**

**Capítulo 8: The Cat Ninja Parte 2.**

* * *

En un laboratorio blanco, las pantallas holográficas azules cargan datos y muestran esquemas de una persona, aparatos como tubos salen del techo, varios generadores de energía en los costados.

A lo lejos está una pequeña oficina en medio, pero nos centramos en un costado, donde hay múltiples brazos robóticos reparando algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

"…Y como la Grimm Lancer…parece que he subestimado el nivel de poder de mi enemigo otra vez". Un brazo robótico se elevó después de reparar la articulación esférica de un codo, para luego reparar la articulación de la rodilla.

"Baje la guardia y Carnage Ursa se aprovechó de eso". Se revela que es Penny, la cual esta recostada en una camilla dentro de aros negros con detalles verdes brillantes.

"Si Jaune Sensei no hubiera estado ahí también, estoy segura de que me habrían…destruido". El cuerpo de Penny carece de piel excepto su cara, la cual ya fue reparada, se revela que el cuerpo es delgado pero corpulento, hecho de metal, algunas partes parecen de un esqueleto mientras otras parecen humanoides.

Todo su torso está abierto, revelando su mecanismo interno, como chips, cables, engranajes, en medio de su pecho, hay un núcleo en forma de esfera, que emite una pequeña luz verde.

"Padre…lo siento, por mi negligencia casi muero, y tenía miedo de no poder volver a verte, ya que no podrías recuperarme…" La cara de Penny se estremeció, después de su conversación con su Sensei, Penny fue ignorante hasta ahora de todos los riesgos que hizo, sin pensar en cómo se sentiría su padre.

"Tranquila…tranquila, querida, ya está bien, pero aprendiste de tu error, y eso está bien, de hecho, me alegra de que estés bien". Una mano de piel oscura acaricio la frente de Penny, la cual se relajó y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

La mano se retiró y volvió a teclear en el teclado holográfico, revelando su apariencia.

Se trata de un hombre mayor, piel oscura, cabello corto con barba blanca, ojos marrones con gafas ovaladas, su gorra verde está mal colocada, mostrando que es calvo, el hombre se tomó unos segundos para acomodar su gorra.

Lleva un chaleco rojo sobre una camisa color crema con un corbatín rosa, pantalones color mostaza oscuro con un cinturón rojo marrón y botas de cuero.

Lo más característico, es que el hombre mayor está sentado en una silla especial, la silla es muy avanzada, mostrando que es como de metal, presenta cuatro patas móviles, de color blanco y verde, con detalles amarillos.

"Padre, Jaune Sensei me salvo de una muerte segura en dos ocasiones". El padre de Penny dejo de teclear para ver a su hija.

"Tú me creaste, tú me salvaste y restauraste hace siete años". Un brazo robótico el antebrazo izquierdo de Penny, para luego colocar uno nuevo y comenzar a ajustarlo.

"Después, Jaune Sensei me salvo, y lo hizo de nuevo". El padre de Penny la miro, para luego sonreír, el brazo robótico término de ajustar el antebrazo.

"Creo que entiendo lo que dices Penny, sientes admiración por ese tal Jaune, ¿es cierto?" Penny a pesar de no poder moverse, hizo lo que pudo y asintió débilmente.

"¿De casualidad no te gusta Jaune?" Pregunto el padre, ante esta pregunta, los ojos de Penny se abrieron e intento evitar contacto visual, sus mejillas se pusieron rosas, una de las cosas que su padre no retiro al reconstruirla, ya que al reconstruirla más fuerte, tuvo que desechar ciertos elementos que puso originalmente.

"Jaja, tranquila, solo bromeo, nunca te pondría incomoda por temas como estos". El padre volvió a teclear, apareció una pantalla holográfica, en la parte superior dice "P.E.N.N.Y.", junto con una imagen del cuerpo completo de Penny.

Primero apareció un cuerpo delgado parecido a un esqueleto, para luego ser remplazado por una silueta del cuerpo de Penny.

En el aparecen varios cuadros, el primero dice: "Integridad Física: 83% y en ascenso", en el segundo dice: "Batería: 76% y en ascenso".

"Papa, Jaune Sensei es mi maestro y mi amigo, pedí ser su discípula para hacerme fuerte, no para entablar el vínculo siguiente de la amistad". Dijo Penny todavía sonrojada, aunque no mucho, su padre se rio mientras se acaricia la nuca.

"Tranquila querida, aun así me alegra que te hayas hecho amiga de ese chico, se ve que confías en el, entonces confió en él". La silla dio unos pasos para girar, luego el padre está mirando de frente a Penny, la cual movió la cabeza para verlo.

"Escúchame querida, todavía no están listas, pero estoy desarrollando un set de mejoras. Cuando remplace tus partes nuevas con el…" El hombre mayor presiono una tecla del teclado.

Atrás suyo, un cilindro en la pared comenzó a abrir, Penny miro fijamente, viendo que se trata de un objeto parecido a una columna vertebral, unida mediantes cilindros a brazos robóticos.

La columna presenta colores metálicos claros con tonos amarillos, varios cables cuelgan desde la parte superior, conectados a pequeñas extremidades que están en la columna, los brazos parecen más gruesos y son de color negro, elegantes, reflejando la luz, su mecanismo no está expuesto y el diseño es como de placas.

"…Tal vez puedas superar a tu amigo Jaune". Penny levanto la cabeza, para ver más detalladamente el conjunto de brazos nuevos.

"Debe poseer mucha fuerza, para que hables y hables de eso con tanta insistencia, realmente valoras la amistad y eso me gusta". Su padre le dio una sonrisa, Penny regreso su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

"Si". Penny correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**Mientras tanto.**

"¿Y tú qué quieres? ¿Quieres unirte al grupo Celadon?" Pregunto Celadon con el ceño fruncido, poniendo más grave su voz, con un ligero gruñido.

"Para nada. De hecho, soy un Huntsman por diversión". Respondió Jaune, Celadon solo gruño.

"Por razones personales, vine a aplastarles la cabeza a todos ustedes". Celadon guardo silencio, mientras un pequeño tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo.

"Así que dime, ¿Dónde están tus seguidores?" Jaune se inclinó a un lado, viendo que no hay nadie más que el hombre alto y calvo.

"¡Entonces muere!" Celadon levanto su brazo derecho y golpeo en la cara a Jaune, el golpe creo un onda de choque que levanto la tierra a cientos de metros en línea recta atrás del joven calvo.

"Fu…Muy bien, suficiente, debo salir de aquí". Celadon agito su mano para dispersar el polvo en el aire, vio de reojo donde estaba el joven calvo.

"Uh…¿¡Huh!?" Solo para abrir los ojos al ver que el joven está en perfectas condiciones.

"(¿Huh? Juraría que lo golpee, ¿Cómo es que sigue de pie?)" Una gota de sudor corrió por su frente. Celadon miro la cara de joven, es como si estuviera asombrado, pero no en el sentido feliz, en el sentido…

"Hombre, vaya decepción. Estaba emocionado por esas armaduras de batalla de los que escuche, ni siquiera use mi aura". Los ojos de Jaune están con la mirada baja, sus cejas lo hacen ver triste.

"¿Así que las armaduras de feo diseño solo incrementan la fuerza un poco?" Celadon jadeo para luego apretar los dientes y gruñir.

"¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue conseguir estas cosas?" Celadon se encorvo mientras apretaba sus puños.

"¿Cómo un imbécil como tu puede saber el valor de ellas?" Celadon levanto sus brazos para luego bajarlos y doblarlos.

Jaune parpadeo al ver como el cuerpo del hombre se tensaba, las flamas verdes del abdomen y muslos comenzaron a iluminarse.

"¡Hoy es tu día de suerte! ¡He querido probar el poder completo de la armadura en alguien!" Sus músculos temblaron para luego agrandarse, haciéndose más voluminosos y corpulento de lo que ya era.

"¡RUARGHH!" La flama de su abdomen comenzó a brillar a un punto que todo se ponía oscuro, mientras generaba rayos de él.

"¡Ataque Giratorio (Spin Attack)!" Celadon comenzó a balancear rápidamente sus brazos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, la presión del aire haría que la capa de Jaune saliera volando si no fuera por sus hombreras.

Jaune miro el ataque del hombre alto, no pudo evitar tragar saliva, y no por estar nervioso, más bien avergonzado.

"(Ah, Cuando era niño usaba ese ataque siempre para intentar defender de las travesuras de mis hermanas mayores)"

Jaune lanzo sus manos y atrapo las manos de Celadon, deteniendo su ataque en seco.

"¡Ah! ¡No puede ser!" Celadon abrió los ojos, comenzó a gruñir, su aura ya era menos del 30%, si no mataba a este calvo, sería su fin.

"(Bertilak Celadon, ¿eh? Se parece un poco a mi)" Jaune analizo con una cara fruncida, con eso de parecerse, además de ser calvos, un poco en lucha, en personalidad son totalmente diferentes.

"¿¡Qué diablos eres!? Cuando salió de su shock, Celadon frunció el ceño y se preparó para lanzar otro ataque.

"¡UGH!" Celadon se estremeció al recibir un codazo en el abdomen, el codazo provoco que toda su armadura se agrietara, para luego iluminar el lugar con una potente explosion.

Cuando acabo la explosion, restos de la armadura se caían a pedazos del cuerpo de Celadon, Celadon tuvo que usar mucha aura para sobrevivir la explosion y hacer que su traje negro de cuerpo completo no fuera incinerado.

"¡AAH!" Celadon dio un paso atrás, mientras levantaba una mano en señal de que no atacara más a Jaune.

"¡Maldito seas! ¡Está bien, me rindo!" Celadon levanto sus brazos para cubrir su cabeza, si no calculaba mal, solo le quedaba 6% de su aura.

"Solo compórtate bien, ¿quieres?" Ante estas palabras, Celadon no pudo evitar levantar una ceja.

"¿Qué? Espera, ¿no vas a arrestarme o matarme?" Celadon pregunto, ante esto tenía una oportunidad de escapar, pero viendo el poder del joven calvo, su probabilidad de tener éxito era pequeña.

"Iras a la cárcel, pero iras solo…todo esto hizo que me estresara un poco, más te vale entregarte a las autoridades". Respondió Jaune con una cara inexpresiva.

"Grr, ¡bien!" Celadon dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr.

Jaune Arc miro el cielo azul, pudo ver como un Grimm parecido a un pájaro gigante fue derribado por un misil.

"Fuu…es hora de irse a casa". Jaune comenzó a caminar por el lugar, poco a poco se alejaba de la zona en construcción.

"(Era un Huntsman que se convirtió en criminal…hace cuatro años no entendería porque haría eso, pero creo que se porque dejo de ser un Huntsman, esta resentido por su ideología y vision del mundo…me pregunto si yo pude haberme convertido en eso…)"

Jaune frunció el ceño, en el pasado idealizo una imagen de luchador, debido a su obsesión por continuar con el linaje de héroes de su familia. Cuando fue rechazado en Beacon, fue como un golpe envuelto en agua fría en la cara.

Ese golpe lo saco de su fantasiosa realidad, dándose cuenta de lo atrasado que estaba, podía morir durante su tiempo ahí, luego de eso, por un momento se rindió. Pero de no haber salvado a ese chico del Beowolf, no se le viene a la mente que hubiera sido actualmente.

Tal vez un vagabundo, tal vez un bibliotecario, tal vez un ladrón, cuando uno está en su punto más bajo, o se aferra a una luz, o se deja abrazar en la oscuridad.

"¿A dónde se fue Bertilak Celadon?" Jaune se detuvo y giro su cabeza, viendo como bajaba de un techo de un salto una joven faunus gata en un ajustado traje negro y placas blancas de detalles morados claros.

Cuando gata ninja se levantó, puso su katana en su vaina y la puso en su espalda, mirando fijamente al joven calvo con sus ojos color ámbar, el viento fluye, ondeando la capa del calvo.

"Ya no hay nadie aquí, solo tú, pensé que me había encargado de todos ustedes". El viento fluyo en la cara de la joven, moviendo su cabello con delicadeza, manteniendo una cara seria pero tranquila.

Jaune se encogió de hombros y señalo hacia la derecha.

"Se fue por esa dirección, por cierto, ya no tiene su armadura". Jaune levanto su mano y atrapo una funda gruesa y rectangular.

"¿Una vaina?" Jaune analizo la funda, siente algo diferentes en los bordes, así que concluye que la funda también se puede usar como arma, bueno, su funda se convierte en un escudo.

Jaune levanto la vista, vio como algo rápidamente va hacia sus ojos, entonces levanta su otra mano y lo atrapa en seco la hoja de la katana, estando a milímetros de su ojo.

"¿Eh?" La gata ninja se quedó escéptica, mirando como su ataque fue detenido.

"Oye, te equivocaste". Jaune hizo fuerza en su mano y termino partiendo la hoja de la katana, Blake ante esto retrocedió.

"¿En qué me equivoque?" Blake pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Seré calvo, pero no pertenezco al Grupo Celadon". Jaune bajo su mano.

"…Eres un mal mentiroso". Blake suspiro, mirándolo fijamente.

"No, no, no, no seas tonta, ¡mírame, no uso armadura!" Jaune levanto sus manos para que no se acercara, lo que provoco que soltara la vaina.

"Sé que es costosa esa armadura cuando la vi, así que es lógico que tengas que usar otra cosa. Aparte, apareces de casualidad, en este sitio, con todo este escándalo, ¿y encimas dices donde se fue Celadon?" Explico Blake.

Los dientes de Jaune temblaron, era absurdo la primera mitad de su explicación, pero la otra mitad tenía sentido, se ha vuelto un poco descuido durante estos cuatros años.

"Por favor, mírame bien, ¡soy yo! ¡Soy un Huntsman por diversión, Jaune Arc, no un criminal!"

"No te conozco".

Con solo tres palabras, Jaune se quedó callado, con la mirada baja, su frente arrugada, había levantado sus brazos para que lo mirara mejor, pero se quedaron congelados.

"Ah…ya veo…" Blake entonces camino y recogió la vaina del suelo para luego retroceder.

"Obviamente no conozco a todos, pero estoy pendiente de la página principal de la Asociación de Cazadores, si hay un nuevo Huntsman o Huntress lo registran, y nunca han registrado a un tal Jaune Arc". Blake puso su katana con hoja rota en vaina.

"Sin embargo, eso no importa". Entonces puso su katana en la espalda.

"¿Huh?" Jaune levanto la cabeza, parpadeando, ya había salido de su aturdimiento.

"Fuiste capaz de leer mis ataques dos veces seguidas, vas a ser un problema". Blake frunció el ceño, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero al darse cuenta, inmediatamente se cubrió la boca, Jaune levanto una ceja.

"Lo siento, malos hábitos…escucha, normalmente no dejo vivir a nadie, pero ahora que te veo bien…pareces el típico caballero, solo te falta cabello, hagamos la vista gorda y me iré por mi lado".

Blake miro de reojo los lados, si se encontró de casualidad este calvo, puede haber más gente. Jaune ante esto sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza, Blake también asintió, aunque mantuvo una cara neutral.

"Bien, nos vemos". Blake se giró y comenzó a correr, saltando por las paredes del lugar.

"Esa chica…se me hace familiar…oh, claro". Jaune miro como se fue, para luego parpadear.

"Creo que es Blake Belladonna, hija de un ex Alto Líder del Colmillo Blanco, si no recuerdo mal (Sí que me puse a leer información luego de matar a ese Beowolf)"

Sus orejas de gato temblaron, y Blake se detuvo, abriendo un poco los ojos y la boca, giro su cabeza para ver al calvo, el cual al sentir su mirada dio un paso atrás.

"(Él lo sabe…maldición, tenías que hacer esto difícil)" Blake frunció el ceño mientras daba media vuelta y volvía con el joven calvo.

"Eh, ¿pasa algo?" Pregunto Jaune al ver como la gata ninja apretó más el ceño.

"No tiene caso, lo sabes. Bueno, como tú sabes, el Colmillo Blanco se volvió muy extremista, yo literalmente nací en la organización del Colmillo Blanco, así que mejore mis técnicas, convirtiéndome en una guerrillera competente". Blake se cruzó de brazos.

"Aun así, me descifraste en un instante, no solo eso, sabes quién soy en realidad". Blake entonces tomo su katana, aun con la vaina puesta.

"No puedo permitirlo". Blake miro directamente a sus ojos, una gota de sudor cayo de su frente.

"(Maldito seas Jaune, ha malinterpretado lo que dije, y aparte se me olvido que los faunus tienen buena audición)" Jaune apretó los dientes.

"Este es solo egoísmo, no me importa quién seas, no te dejare ir". Jaune parpadeo al ver que desapareció.

"No pienso volver a huir". Jaune giro su cabeza, para ver como Blake está a su lado, mirándolo fijamente.

Blake entonces se convirtió en humo, en un momento se había ido y dejo un clon, para luego aparecer a unos metros atrás de Jaune, dándole la espalda.

"Mira, te confundiste, no te hagas tonta, no solo haces esto por lo que dijiste, también quieres probar tus técnicas conmigo". Blake murmuro un poco ante esto.

"Lo sé por la sonrisa infantil que tienes". Blake se quedó quieta, en su estadía en el Colmillo Blanco, lucho con mucha gente, guardias de seguridad, androides, etc, siempre lograba derrotarlos, por si sola o con ayuda.

Y con esa sonrisa "infantil" hablamos de una sonrisa larga, que llega hasta sus mejillas, acompañada de la mirada pérdida.

Blake dio un salto, Jaune giro su cabeza, solo para ver como una cosa negra se movía muy rápido por todo el lugar.

La cosa negra también dejaba pequeñas sombras que iban a otros lados, la cosa negra no se daba descanso, cuando tocaba un borde de un edificio, o cualquier cosa sólida, volvía a saltar.

"(¿Siquiera puede verme?)" Blake uso el Polvo de viento y se impulsó mientras usaba un tubo para lanzarse a otro lado.

"(Ni siquiera es posible que me pueda seguir)" Blake frunció el ceño, al ver que el tipo no hacía nada, solo se quedaba ahí quieto.

"Oye…" Dijo Jaune cuando Blake se detuvo atrás suyo, formando una pequeña sonrisa, abalanzo hacia él.

"¿Ya me puedo ir?" Jaune giro su cabeza a una velocidad que hizo que su cara se viera borrosa por unos momentos.

"¡AH!" Blake abrió los ojos al ver que si podía verla, el sudor que tenía su frente se elevó debido a la velocidad que iba.

"(¡Bastardo!)" Blake se hizo bola y comenzó girar sobre si misma varias veces, siendo más rápida de lo normal.

"¡Patada Cuchilla de Viento (Wind Blade Kick)!" Blake dejo de hacerse bola y lanzo una patada bien extendida.

Sin embargo, Jaune esquivo fácilmente haciéndose a un lado, la gata ninja jadeo, el joven calvo levanto su puño, preparado para golpearla y ponerle fin a la pelea.

"Jaque mate".

Lo que no contaba ninguno de los dos, es que al fallar la patada, Blake dejo expuesta su entrepierna…que se está acercando al puño de Jaune.

El puño hizo contacto con la entrepierna de la gata ninja, golpeando de lleno el clítoris de la faunus.

"¡AH, LO SIENTO!" Jaune bajo su mano y retrocedió. Blake dio un salto y se agacho, abrazándose a su misma mientras tiembla.

"¡No lo hice a propósito! ¡Quise detenerme antes de golpearte, pero la inercia llevo mi puño a tu-"

"¡KYYYYAAAAA!"

"(…Si mi familia se entera de esto van a matarme…)"

* * *

**Algunos minutos después.**

"Escucha, fui una de las mejores agentes del Colmillo Blanco, he trabajado de guerrillera, asesina, espía, ninja y guardaespaldas. ¡Soy Blake Belladonna, la Gata Ninja!" Blake frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente al joven calvo.

"Pero por lo que paso, mi trabajo tendrá que esperar. Ahora que sabes quién soy y porque eres un oponente tan formidable, me dedicare a entrenar hasta que arreglemos esto". Cuando pasaba más tiempo, la voz de Blake hacia todo lo posible para no sonar aguda y mantener la profesionalidad.

"Dime tu nombre…" Jaune miro con cautela la faunus, hay tensión incomoda en el aire, la exigencia seria, parecía más una de súplica.

"…Soy Jaune…" Una gota de sudor caía de la frente del calvo.

"¡Jaune, la próxima vez que nos veamos será la última!" Su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, juntando sus muslos, sus pies están al borde del colapso, señalando débilmente al calvo, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

"Bueno…" Jaune evito el contacto visual, Blake murmuraba cosas, mientras el sudor cae de su cara.

"¡No descansare hasta verte muerto!" Blake se estremeció por un momento, pero logro reincorporarse, dando un gruñido.

"¡Entonces entrena duro!" Jaune frunció el ceño mientras sonría, elevando su puño.

* * *

**Más tarde.**

Ya es de noche, volvemos a la ciudad de Vale, en el edificio donde solo en una ventana se emite luz.

"¿Blake Belladonna? ¿No era integrante del extinto Colmillo Blanco Terrorista?" Pregunto Penny, ahora completamente reparada.

Está sentada de rodillas en un pequeño cojín, en la mesa pequeña hay dos tazas de café, una para ella y otra para Jaune, aun con su ropa de Huntsman, también arrodillado en un cojín.

"¿Del Terrorista? Vaya, no lo sabía, como sea, salió de la nada, dijo que éramos rivales y se fue". Dijo Jaune, sus dedos están intercalados unos con otros.

"¿Es así? ¡No dejare que dañe a mi amigo y maestro! A menos que nos hagamos amigas". Dijo Penny frunciendo el ceño, la luz se generó de las palmas de sus manos, para luego apagarse y formar una sonrisa.

"La venganza no es buena…aparte, tu estas como 12 horas aquí". Jaune negó con la cabeza.

"De hecho, ¿Por qué estás aquí otra vez? Vete a casa, no es como si estuviéramos en una relación". Jaune tomo un rápido sorbo de su taza, para luego ponerla en la mesa.

"Sensei, por favor, no diga chistes de eso, además, ya le dije, tengo que ser más fuerte para-

"¡CÁLLATE!" Penny se sobresaltó con un pequeño grito, Jaune había golpeado la mesa.

"Hoy me di cuenta de un serio problema y aun no tengo solución. Así que te lo ruego, vete a casa". Jaune uso su puño para apoyarse de su mejilla, mientras fruncía el ceño y mira a la nada.

"¿Un serio problema? Sensei, soy su discípula, pero también soy su amiga, y los amigos se ayudan entre sí, ¡por favor, dígame!" Penny puso sus manos en la mesa y acerco su cabeza, si su maestro tiene un problema, lo ayudara a superarlo.

Jaune no respondió, tampoco la miro, solo puso sus manos encima de la mesa, como si estuviera pensando, los dedos de Penny se movían en intervalos cortos.

"Nadie sabe quién soy". Penny jadeo ante esto.

"Han pasado cuatro años desde que soy un Huntsman por diversión". La cara de Jaune es una seria, pero perturbada a la vez.

"He derrotado a toda clase de Grimm y organizaciones del mal en ese tiempo". Jaune recordó a todos sus oponentes, Vaccine Wyvern, un Goliath (parecido a un elefante) con una cara deforme en su frente, Sabyr Alpha King, Personification of the Dust of Electricity Injected into the Subdued Imp.

"Ahora que lo pienso, no he escuchado de otro Huntsman o Huntress que haya salvado el mundo tantas veces como yo". Un Grimm parecido a una gran serpiente de ocho cabezas, Carnage Ursa y la gigante de Atlas (May Marigold).

"Sabes, yo no hago esto por fama, pero viendo todo lo que hice, al menos la gente ya debería saber mi nombre".

"Es decir, ¿no es extraño que no tenga un club de fans o que digan: _hey, mira, es el Huntsman Jaune_". Jaune se imaginó a varias personas gritando y apoyándolo, una chica de orejas de lobo sosteniendo un cartel que dice: Club de Fans de Jaune Arc.

"¿Sabes que me dijeron hoy? _No te conozco_".

"Y además, toda esa gente de ese asentamiento pensaba que era uno de ellos, ¡ochos Huntsmen y Huntresses me estaban persiguiendo! Olvidaron que derrote a esos Grimm, y todas las cosas que hice". Penny se quedó en shock, si no podía creer el secreto de su maestro (el cual no cree), tampoco puede creer que no lo conozcan.

"(Tiene razón, recuerdo haber visto las noticias hoy. No hubo mención de Jaune Sensei, o de esa tal Blake Belladonna)" Recuerda como mostraron que están limpiando el asentamiento.

"(En su lugar, los que se llevaron el crédito fueron el pelotón de Huntsmen y Huntresses y los soldados locales, junto con el Huntsman Atlas Rider)" Varios reporteros y civiles rodeaban al pelotón, junto con una reportera entrevistando a Atlas Rider, el cual está usando un yeso.

"Espere…" Los ojos de Penny parpadearon, sus iris verdes brillaron por un momento.

"¿Esta registrado en el Registro Nacional de Huntsmen?" Ante esto, Jaune Arc parpadeo.

* * *

**Más tarde.**

"_Haga el Examen de Licencia en cualquier sede de la Asociación de Cazadores, si pasa la prueba, será registrado oficialmente como Huntsman o Huntress sin necesidad de graduarse de una Academia de Huntsman. Una vez recibida su licencia, usted elige para quien trabajara y que tipo de trabajo será, todos los Huntsmen y Huntresses registrados son profesionales. Persona que no esté registrada se puede catalogar como mercenario, soldado local, cazarrecompensas, etc"._

Jaune dejo su Scroll en la mesa, Penny esta alado suyo, leyendo también, luego miro a su maestro, el cual puso sus manos en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Ay, no tenía idea, con razón no me conocen, siempre me iba cuando terminaba el trabajo". Jaune suspiro, Penny acaricio gentilmente su cabeza.

"El Registro Nacional de Huntsmen, junto con la Asociación de Cazadores, fue fundada hace cuatro años, en ese tiempo, Whitley Schnee, el tercer hijo del CEO de la SDC, Jacques Schnee, fue atacado por un Grimm y salvado por un civil". Explico Penny, Jaune asintió.

"Luego de unos meses, la SDC, junto con las Academias de Huntsman y otras organizaciones, financio la fundación de la Asociación de Cazadores, con el propósito de estructurar a los Huntsmen y fortalecerlos, debido a su alta tasa de mortalidad gracias a los Grimm inteligentes".

"¿Qué si financio la Asociación por el bien de las personas o solo porque le beneficiaria? Quien sabe". Penny se encogió de hombros, retirando su mano de la cabeza de su maestro.

"Penny, ¿ya te registraste?" Pregunto Jaune, Penny tardo unos segundos en responder.

"De manera extraoficial, mi padre, junto con otros científicos y el General Ironwood, saben que cumplo mi rol, pero debido a mi venganza, arruine la idea de introducirme a una Academia". Explico Penny, ante esto, Jaune la miro, para luego estirar sus brazos y levantarse.

"¡Vamos a inscribirnos! Regístrate conmigo y te hare mi discípula oficialmente". Jaune Arc sonrió.

"¡VAMOS!" Penny Polendina dio una gran sonrisa, con estrellas en los ojos, Jaune solo se rasco la nuca.

* * *

**Mientras tanto.**

Regresando al asentamiento de Tuff, Celadon se entregó a las fuerzas locales, fue arrestado y detenido, y luego de recibir una paliza en secreto por parte de los soldados locales, fue escoltado en un bullhead hacia una prisión en Mistral.

Pero algo paso que a medio camino derribaron el bullhead, el cual termino estrellándose en el desierto de Vacuo.

Cuando se despertó Celadon, vio que sus esposas se rompieron en el impacto, también murieron los soldados que lo vigilaban.

Cuando logro salir del bullhead, se dio cuenta que la explosion lo partió por la mitad, a lo lejos vio la otra mitad, entonces decidió revisar si todavía quedaba algo.

Cuando llego, se encontró con los pilotos muertos, pero no por el impacto, si no por alguien.

Fue cuando fue golpeado de la nada en la cara, mandándolo a volar, Celadon se levantó, gruñendo, ese golpe lo tomo con la guardia baja y le termino rompiendo la nariz.

Miro que los Grimm se acercaban, cuando iba a luchar, un rayo de energía los termino incinerando, eso no alivio, hizo que se enojara mas, quien sea que derribo el bullhead, quiere a todos los tripulantes muertos.

Y aquí estamos, luego de dos horas de batalla, Celadon sostenía con su mano el costado de su abdomen, su aura ya se había agotado, contra una colina de arena con varias partes cristalizadas.

Su ropa, la cual consiste de un pantalón y camisa de manga corta naranja de presidiario y zapatos negros, ahora están rasgados y algo quemados.

"¡Maldito seas, pedazo de mierda!" Grito Celadon antes de ser golpeado en la cara, dejando su cuerpo inerte en un charco de sangre.

"Por lo menos no suplico por su vida, seria patético después de haber robado las armaduras de batalla a La Organización". Una voz robótica se hizo sonar, unos pies metálicos blancos están cerca del cuerpo de Celadon.

"Al menos tiene dignidad". Dijo el ser responsable de golpearlo, revelando un androide. Parecido a un AK-200, un humanoide corpulento, vestido de una armadura blanca que cubre más su funcionamiento robótico negro, todas las placas de la armadura son voluminosas.

Dos tubos flexibles sobresalen de su pecho, conectado con su espalda, a diferencia de sus compañeros, no presenta una pantalla en su cara, en su lugar presenta solo un circulo negro que se ilumina de rojo, simulando un ojo.

"Por supuesto, dejamos que el robo sucediera para recolectar información de las armaduras en el campo". Su compañero también es un androide parecido a un AK-200, pero esta vez es delgado, con una armadura que deja más visible su funcionamiento robótico negro.

Se ve que su armadura es delgada en medio, cuello y articulaciones, pero está bien protegido del pecho y piernas.

Lo más característico es que no tiene brazos, en su lugar tiene decenas de largos y muy delgados brazos robóticos similares a tenazas, y su cabeza presenta rasgos fáciles, como una boca, nariz y cuencas de los ojos.

"¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo?" Pregunto el AK-200 corpulento.

"Déjalo". Respondió el AK-200 delgado, los dios comenzaron a caminar, alejándose del cuerpo de Celadon, a lo lejos se quejaban de lo molesto que es la arena en sus articulaciones.

"(Gracias, quien sea que todavía me mantiene con vida)" Celadon murmuro en voz baja, con la poca aura logro parar el sangrado.

* * *

**Y termina el capítulo, realmente lo disfrute, no sé porque, disfrute haciendo el capítulo.**

**Siento que la parte de Blake moviéndose pudo haber sido mejor, pero era difícil describir esa escena.**

**Sobre los personajes que toman lugar:**

**-Dr. Kuseno: Si Penny tomaba el lugar de Genos, Pietro Polendina tomaría el lugar del doctor, realmente le queda a la perfección.**

**Menciones y apariciones menores.**

**-Mención de que Jacques Schnee es el fundador de la Asociación de Cazadores, junto con el nombre del chico que salvo Jaune, Whitley.**

**-Primera aparición de los androides de La Organización.**

* * *

Un nuevo día, se revela un gran edificio, atrás suyo hay una cúpula no tan grande pero si extensa.

Jaune Arc, vestido con una sudadera con capucha negra de manga corta y una imagen marrón oscuro de la cara del conejito Pumpkin Pete adornado en blanco con lindos ojos negros redondos. Jeans azules y zapatillas negras.

Hay que decir que su sudadera y sus jeans presentan varios parches y costuras.

Jaune miro el edificio, fue como cuando miro a lo lejos Beacon, no pudo evitar pensar como seria si al final hubiera asistido, de seguro causaría problemas.

Junto con él hay varias personas, algunos parecen normales, mientras que otros resaltan, llevando armas grandes o ropa muy rara.

"¿Estás listo, Jaune Sensei?" Pregunto Penny llegando a su lado, con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella ya no se tiene que preocupar por eso de mantener que es una ginoide en secreto, aunque cuando le contó su historia al Sensei no guardo el secreto muy bien.

"Ah, claro". Jaune y Penny comenzaron a caminar junto con otras personas, atrás suyo llegan más personas, que son pasadas por un soldado en armadura placa con detalles azules y un rifle.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo: The Supreme Sensei.**


	9. The Supreme Sensei

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo, durante este tiempo he pensado, también he hecho otras cosas, me he dedicado a mi perfil en Wattpad, he publicado una nueva historia llamada **_**RWBY: Parasite.**_

**En fin, no tengo mucho que decir, dejare que continúen.**

**Capítulo 9: The Supreme Sensei.**

* * *

Nos encontramos en el Reino de Atlas, el Reino más joven pero a su vez el más avanzado tecnológicamente de los cuatro Reinos.

Nos interesa su Capital, la ciudad más grande del Reino, la Ciudad de Atlas, una ciudad asentada en una isla flotante sobre la Ciudad de Mantle, antigua capital del Reino.

Atlas es una gran ciudad metropolitana, extremadamente avanzada, con torres y rascacielos de todos los tamaños posibles, aparentemente con un esquema de color azul.

Nos centramos en un rascacielos de color negro, carente de ventanas, en las esquinas de cada piso emiten una luz azul oscura, pero a su vez brillante.

Es el Cuartel General de la Asociación de Cazadores, aquí se toman las decisiones sobre cómo responder a diferentes desastres, como ataques de Grimm, desastres naturales, reconstruir lugares destruidos, etc.

También se encuentra el Registro Nacional de Cazadores, la base de datos que tiene registrado todos los Cazadores y Cazadores de Remnant.

Sin contar a los estudiantes, cazarecompensas, mercenarios, milicias locales, asesinos, entre muchas personas que también luchan contra los Grimm o criminales.

"Esta decidió, el Atlas Rider se mantendrá como uno de los mejores Cazadores de Clase C."

En uno de los cuartos del Cuartel General, se está llevando una reunión, donde hay varios trabajadores sentados, en la mesa hay varios papeles, archivos, Scrolls, etc.

"Entendido, le informare sobre nuestra decisión." Respondió uno de los trabajadores, todos ellos llevan trajes uniformados de color negro, mientras que unos pocos llevan trajes de otros colores.

"Seré sincero, no entiendo porque no quiere ascender a la Clase B." Comento uno de los trabajadores, el cual está revisando con su Scroll el perfil de Atlas Rider.

"Nuestro siguiente tema en la agenda para esta reunión: Se está llevando a cabo el 24th Examen de Licencia a nivel nacional." Dijo un trabajador con cuernos de ciervo, el cual se levantó y reviso su Scroll, su compañero de al lado acomodo los papeles en una carpeta.

"Actualmente, el número total de candidatos es…" El trabajador de cuernos de ciervo miro a su compañera, la cual está de pie detrás de un atril con un micrófono y su Scroll.

"Es de más de nueve mil, se ha aplicado en más de cuatro sedes. Es un aumento del más del 16% comparado con el anterior." La mujer mantuvo su profesionalidad, diferentes a sus compañeros, los cuales no pudieron evitar jadear del asombro.

Excepto uno, un joven más alto que el promedio, piel marrón clara, ojos marrones, cabello corto liso gris. Viste un traje blanco con una camisa del mismo color y una corbata beige, zapatos negros, junto con unas gafas negras con lentes amarillas.

"No deberíamos alegrarnos por esa cantidad." Todos centraron su atención en un trabajador gordo, el mismo que se quejó sobre porque Atlas Rider nos asciende, todos menos el joven de gafas.

"Aun con más candidatos…si la calidad de los Cazadores se reduce…" Todos miraron las pantallas holográficas, las cuales muestran graficas sobre la actividad de ataques de los Grimm, junto con una gráfica de cuantos Cazadores se mandaron para controlarla.

"…Entonces, los números se vuelven inservibles." Se puede ver que la gráfica de los Grimm es mayor a la de los Cazadores, aun así, la gráfica donde se lograron controlar los ataques con éxito es mayor.

"Por eso debemos ser más estrictos en las evaluaciones; en total solo tenemos registrados 12,761 Cazadores y Cazadores en todo Remnant, y solo con esa cantidad, hemos podido proteger a las 92 millones de personas que habitan nuestro mundo."

El joven con gafas observo las gráficas, hace cuatro años, había más Cazadores que hoy en día, pero esa cantidad era comparable a la velocidad que morían luchando contra los Grimm.

"También, es de mi entendimiento que cierta joven de nuestro interés, ha decidió tomar el Examen de Licencia para ser una Cazadora oficialmente." El trabajador gordo miro a otro trabajador.

"Si, el Dr. Polendina y el General Ironwood lo han confirmado." El trabajador es de piel clara algo pálida, ojos verde olivo, cabello rubio atado a una coleta con mechones colgando de su frente, con una perilla que se desvanece a lo largo de sus mejillas.

Vistiendo un traje marrón, camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color que el traje, zapatos negros y una bufanda verde alrededor de su cuello.

El trabajador de bufanda reviso su Scroll, el cual muestra el perfil de Penny, el cual fue ofrecido por el Dr. Polendina y el General Ironwood.

En el perfil hay un texto que dice porque ha decidió tomar el Examen de Licencia.

"_Sus razones para aplicar el Examen de Licencia es para hacer más amigos y ser una discípula oficial."_

* * *

En Vale, muchas personas se habían reunido en la sede de la Asociación de Cazadores, todos para aplicar el Examen de Licencia.

Algunos son estudiantes que no completaron estudios, otros que recibieron entrenamiento privado, entre muchas personas.

El Examen de Licencia consiste de dos exámenes: Un Examen Escrito y un Examen Físico.

El Examen Escrito pondrá a prueba las habilidades de razonamiento, de liderazgo, de moralidad, psicología, entre otras para comprobar que el candidato es mentalmente estable y no abusara de su poder.

El Examen Físico consiste de una iniciación como de las Academias, pero mucho más difícil, luchando contra androides y Grimm dentro de la cúpula para obtener una reliquia.

Eso sí, nadie sabe que adentro hay Grimm, debido a que se emitirá un gas que provoca una alucinación específica, haciéndolos pensar que viajaron en bullheads.

No se preocupen, toda la sede está preparada en caso de que el Grimm destruyan la cúpula.

"A todos los candidatos recién llegados, por favor tengan su información a la mano, gracias." El altavoz se hizo sonar dentro del lugar, los trabajadores están lidiando con los candidatos, humanos y faunus, algunos parecen normales y otros muy raros.

Se está llevando a cabo el Examen Físico, sus candidatos habían completado el Examen Escrito previamente.

Algunos están haciendo calentamiento, poniendo a prueba su fuerza, otros su resistencia, otros el dominio de su aura, de su semblance, su dominio en el arma cuerpo a cuerpo, su habilidad con su arma a distancia, entre otros.

Jaune Arc está sentado en una silla, esperando a que lo llamen para participar en el Examen Físico, hace unos minutos término el Escrito, pero fue muy difícil, Penny ya se había adelantado, probablemente termino el Examen Físico.

Luego de media hora, finalmente lo llamaron, llego el momento de comenzar oficialmente el Examen Físico, Jaune junto con otros candidatos pasaron por un pasillo, el cual apareció un humo morado.

Jaune levanto una ceja ante esto, pero al ver que no pasaba nada, decidió no darle importancia. Finalmente llegaron a la cúpula, para luego ser dirigidos y posicionarse en un acantilado.

Dentro de la cúpula parece la recreación de un bosque, con césped artificial, algunos árboles de pinos, rocas grandes, pequeñas y grandes colinas, hasta había un lago artificial.

Jaune y otras personas recibieron la instrucción de aventurarse por el lugar y obtener una reliquia, en el camino se enfrentara con varios Grimm y Androides de entrenamiento avanzados.

"¿Alguna pregunta?" Dijo el trabajador, revisando que todos estén en las plataformas.

"Yo." Jaune levanto la mano, sin darse cuenta que varios candidatos habían sido disparados desde su plataforma correspondiente.

"¿Qué sucede?" Dijo el trabajador, mas candidatos eran disparados.

"Cuando dijo que llegaríamos ahí con una estrategia de aterrizaje, a que se refería con eso-¡AARRGHH!" Jaune fue disparado hacia el cielo, el trabajador solo se encogió de hombros.

"¡AAAOOGHH!" Jaune agito sus brazos sin control, realmente en toda su vida nunca se había preparado para esto.

Pero todo se calmó cuando chocó contra un árbol, pero el árbol no detuvo al joven, ya que se lo llevo consigo hasta impactar contra el suelo, haciendo temblar el lugar, levantando la tierra y el polvo.

Jaune se levantó lentamente, no sufrió daño, pero fue aterrador, se dio cuenta que dejo un cráter muy grande y profundo, dejando grietas los alrededores.

"Yo no fui." Jaune rápidamente escalo fuera del cráter y corrió lejos del lugar, adentrándose por el bosque artificial.

"_Tranquilo Jaune, solo tienes que obtener la reliquia y todo terminara."_ Jaune no perdió el ritmo, a veces se encontraba con candidatos que luchaban contra grupos de Beowolves, Ursai y androides de entrenamiento, los ayudaba eliminándolos o simplemente se quedaba mirando, admirando como los demás candidatos luchaban, cada uno con un estilo de lucha diferente.

El joven calvo escalo un árbol para obtener una mejor vista, el único lugar que se le ocurre ir es la gran colina en medio del lugar, Jaune bajo del árbol y volvió a correr, saltando obstáculos y terminando de un solo golpe a varios Grimm que se encontraba.

"Debo de estar cerca." Jaune se detuvo en seco cuando escucho un rugido, cuando giro su cabeza, un Death Stalker salió de la nada derribando los arboles presentes.

Jaune rodo esquivando el aguijón del Grimm, el cual tiene forma de un escorpión gigante.

"Voy a disfrutar arrancado tus extremidades con mis pinzas." El Grimm se rio para luego lanzarse contra el calvo.

Jaune salto para luego girar sobre su propio eje y lanzarse hacia el Grimm con una patada, pero el Grimm reacciono a tiempo y abalanzo su cola hacia Jaune, golpeándolo en el costado y mandándolo a volar atravesando varios árboles.

Jaune rodó hacia un lado y dio un salto, esquivando el ataque de una Ursa Major que salió de la nada, en el aire vio cómo se unían varios Beowolves y el Death Stalker, varios Androides de entrenamiento llegaron, pero fueron destruidos por los Grimm.

"_Probare mi nueva técnica con la espada…"_ Jaune frunció el ceño, sujetado firmemente el mango de su espada en su vaina.

"¡Yo quiero matarlo!" Rugió un Beowolf, el cual fue empujado por otro Beowolf.

"¡No, yo quiero hacerlo!" La cabeza del Grimm fue arrancada de un mordisco por parte de la Ursa Major.

"Inútiles, ¡yo lo matare!" El resto de Beowolves se alejaron de él.

"¡NO!, ¡yo lo matare, es mío!" El Death Stalker preparo su aguijón, Jaune cuando comenzó a caer desenfundo su espada, el Grimm lanzo su cola para apuñalarlo, Jaune se hizo a un lado y le termino cortando el aguijón.

"¡Maldito seas!" El Death Stalker se abalanzo contra el joven calvo que había aterrizado, el cual sujeto sus pinzas y se las termino arrancando, mientras el Grimm gritaba de dolor, la Ursa Major salto hacia el.

Jaune salto directamente hacia el Grimm, cuando su puño hizo contacto con la Ursa Major, lo termino atravesando por el abdomen.

"¡OORGHH!" La Ursa Mayor cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse, poco a poco se iba desintegrando.

Jaune al aterrizar dio media vuelta y se agacho, los Beowolves se lanzaron hacia él, seguido de un furioso Death Stalker.

"Corte." Jaune lanzo un corte, pero la fuerza ejercida provoco una gran presión en el aire, creando una onda expansiva que termino explotando a todos los Grimm y haciendo temblar el lugar.

Algunos candidatos que estaban luchando se detuvieron al ver que los Grimm explotaban o los androides eran desgarrados.

Jaune Arc guardo su espada y volvió a correr hacia la colina, luego de escalarla encontró unas piezas de ajedrez, el tomo la pieza de torre blanca.

Luego regreso con el trabajador y espero a los otros, finalmente termino el Examen Físico.

* * *

**Más tarde.**

Dentro de los vestuarios, varios candidatos están descansando, cambiándose de ropa, conversando, mientras esperan los resultados del Examen de Licencia.

En un rincón escondido, un joven calvo suspiro, el cual con un trapo se quitó el sudor de su cara, Jaune se había quitado su sudadera, dejándolo con una camisa de tirantes blanca.

"Ah…el Examen Físico termino…espero haber pasado." Jaune abrió su casillero, tomando una botella de agua y bebiendo un poco.

"¿Eh?" Jaune dejo de beber cuando escucho pasos, giro su cabeza, para ver que se trata de Penny, aunque parpadeo al verla para luego girar su cabeza hacia otro lado.

¿La razón? Penny está desnuda, o mejor dicho, todo su cuerpo robótico esta expuesto, las placas metálicas, cables, y por alguna razón está en el vestuario de los hombres.

"¡Pe-Penny!, ¿qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Dónde está tu ropa?" Jaune la hizo a un lado para verificar que nadie la esté viendo.

"Vine para visitarlo, Jaune Sensei, mi ropa se ensucio durante el Examen Físico." Respondió Penny encogiéndose de hombros, Jaune se pellizco la punta de la nariz y bebió un profundo trago de agua, ocultando el pequeño sonrojo de sus mejillas, ya sea un robot o no, no pude ver desnuda a una chica.

"¿Pero porque no te pusiste otra cosa?" Dijo Jaune volviendo a verificar que nadie los escuche o mire.

"Mi cuerpo al ser reconstruido fue mejorado, remplazando casi toda mi piel sintética, volviéndolo más tosco, aparte, no le veo problema con que este así." Dijo Penny, Jaune suspiro, al saber que no la cambiaría de opinión.

"Así que…supongo que terminaste…¿no?" Pregunto Jaune, viéndola de reojo, para luego ir a su casillero y tomar una toalla.

"Si, los Exámenes Escrito y Físico fueron fáciles." Penny tomo la toalla, puso su mirada en su Sensei, el cual movió su mano, Penny asintió y cubrió su cuerpo con la toalla.

"Cierto…aunque debió haber sido difícil para otras personas." Jaune miro a varios candidatos, algunos tomando bocanadas de aire, otros bebiendo mucha agua, algunos saliendo en una toalla luego de tomar una ducha, todos descansando del Examen Físico.

"Los resultados deben de llegar pronto, tenemos que tener más de setenta puntos para recibir la licencia." Dijo Penny con una sonrisa.

"Seré sincera, para mí el Examen Escrito fue muy fácil, tal vez por mi procesador técnico, si uno no saca la mejor calificación en él, se decide todo en el Examen Físico, no será problema para usted." Explico Penny, Jaune se rasco la cabeza, no es conocido por ser inteligente, pero no le pudo haber ido tan mal en el Examen Escrito.

* * *

**Una hora después.**

"Obtuve cien puntos." Penny analizo su Scroll, el cual dice 50/50 en _Prueba Escrita_ y _Prueba Física. _Por cierto, Penny ya se vistió, usando una camisa blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos negros.

"¿En serio? Eres increíble Penny." Dijo Jaune, todavía no había revisado su Scroll.

"Muchas gracias Jaune Sensei." Penny sonrió, Jaune se rasco la nuca.

"Sabes, que me digas Sensei es un poco incómodo, ¿Qué tal _Amigo Jaune_?" Sugirió Jaune, Penny se quedó en silencio, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

"¡Amigo Jaune, me gusta!" Penny dio una gran sonrisa, Jaune no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Hmm? Dice que he certificado como Cazadora de _Clase S_." Dijo Penny, Jaune parpadeo, mientras encendía su Scroll

"¿Clase S?, ¿cómo es eso?" Pregunto Jaune buscando sus resultados.

"Creo que es una manera de avaluar a los que sacaron mayor o menor puntuación." Penny se sentó al lado de Jaune para ver sus resultados.

"Por cierto, ¿Qué le preguntaron en la entrevista?" Pregunto Penny, Jaune se detuvo para luego mirarla.

"¿Entrevista?" Pregunto Jaune, Penny parpadeo al ver que Jaune Sen-Amigo Jaune no sabe.

* * *

"Muy bien, una última pregunta." Dijo un joven alto de piel marrón clara en un traje blanco. Ivori se acomodó sus gafas negras, mirando con sus ojos marrones a Penny.

Penny está sentada en una silla de oficina en medio de una sala vacía, frente a ella hay cuatro personas sentadas detrás de una mesa, de los cuales Ivori y Forest pertenecen.

"Penny, ¿reconoces este edificio?" Ivori le mostró una foto de su Scroll, en la foto se ve un edificio, la sede de Merlot Industries en la Isla de Merlot.

Penny asintió en silencio, Ivori siguió hablando.

"Merlot Industries fue un problema en el pasado, la Asociación de Cazadores ha buscado su sede por mucho tiempo, y cuando recibimos la notificación de que la encontraron, ya estaba destruida." Explico Ivori.

"Completamente calcinado por un fuego intenso." Dijo Forest, Ivori puso otra foto, mostrando el resultado del ataque de Penny.

"Sabemos que tu diste la notificación, gracias a tu padre pudimos encontrar el lugar, sabemos que fuiste tú, pero tenemos que confirmar, ¿fuiste la responsable?" Pregunto Ivori alejándose un poco de su silla.

"Si, fui yo." Respondió Penny, con una pequeña sonrisa, Ivori y Forest no pudieron evitar suspirar de satisfacción, ya sabían que había sido ella, pero la burocracia les impedía cerrar el caso sin su confirmación.

El trabajador gordo asintió en silencio, marcándola como Cazadora Clase S en su Scroll.

* * *

"Que extraño…¿por qué solo me hicieron una entrevista a mí?" Penny puso una mano sobre su mentón.

"¿Tu que dices Amigo Jaune?...¿Amigo Jaune?" Pregunto Penny, pero al no recibir respuesta, giro su cabeza para verlo, dándose cuenta que se había levanto y ahora está en una esquina, con la cabeza baja.

"Tal vez…porque pase solo con 74 puntos, haciéndome un Cazador de Clase C." Jaune tenía una sonrisa forzada, mostrando su puntuación en su Scroll.

Penny jadeo ante esto, ¿por qué su amigo no era de mayor clase si era poderoso? Fue cuando sus engranajes se conectaron, dándose cuenta. Nunca menciono a Jaune en su entrevista, no saben que el participo en la Isla de Merlot.

"Amigo Jaune…creo que yo soy la responsable del porque está ahí…" Penny apretó sus puños y sus dientes, Jaune parpadeo, confundido sobre lo que está hablando Penny.

"Déjame hablar con la persona a cargo, solucionare este error, es mi disculpa Amigo Jaune." Penny dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

"¡No, no!, ¡me vas a avergonzar, déjalo así!" Jaune guardo su Scroll y agito sus manos, el sudor caía de su cara.

Penny se detuvo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, fue una mala amiga, pero Amigo Jaune la esta perdonando…Penny suspiro, regresando con Jaune.

"_Candidata Polendina, Candidato Arc, habrá un seminario para los candidatos que aprobaron a las 4 PM. Por favor, vengan al salón número seis."_ Aviso el altavoz, ambos lo escucharon.

"De acuerdo, vamos, de todas formas lo único que importa es que pasamos." Jaune sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros y comenzó a caminar, Penny le siguió el paso.

* * *

"_Finalmente Penny Polendina decidió hacerse una Cazadora oficialmente."_ Dijo la voz de un hombre.

"Si, me acaban de informar." Respondió la voz de una joven mujer.

"_Tomando en cuenta sus habilidades y logros, junto con su aventura personal de hace siete años y los resultados del Examen de Licencia, hicimos una excepción y la certificamos como Cazadora de Clase S."_ Dijo la voz, la cual se emite de un Scroll.

La dueña de la voz con un gesto de su mano retiro a sus asistentes, está en un cuarto lleno de trajes, elegantes, raros, ropa a la moda, varias personas están preparando los trajes, otros están revisando a los modelos, unos las cámaras, en otro cuarto otros están asegurando la pasarela.

Un desfile de moda.

"_Queríamos asegurarnos de que estuviera enterada."_ Informo la voz del hombre, la joven mujer tiene su Scroll en su oreja, mientras pone a un lado un Scroll con información de Penny sobre su tocador.

"Si, estoy de acuerdo con su decisión." La joven mujer se miró al espejo, mostrando su apariencia.

Parece una joven de estatura alta de 22 años, piel clara, cabello castaño oscuro corto, con mechones ondulados a un lado de su cara, teñidos de color marrón caramelo en las puntas y se degrada cuando comienza a subir.

Lleva unas gafas de sol de aviador negras, una boina negra con un ribete marrón cacao, tres collares de cuentas negras junto con una bufanda negra atada alrededor de su cuello.

Su atuendo es de una camisa de manga larga de color cacao con un cuello de volantes en capas hacia arriba, junto con una cincha negra en su cintura sujetada por una sola correa.

Con un brazalete de una rosa negra en su muñeca derecha, ambas manos están cubiertas por guantes negros.

Pantalones negros que tienen un forro dorado alrededor del bolsillo y cintas unidas a la parte posterior de una costura dorada con cremallera alrededor de las rodillas.

Su cinturón negro con tachuelas doradas está cubierto por un gran cinturón de color cacao con cartuchos de pistola en el lado izquierdo y una gran hebilla dorada en forma de cruz.

Una gran pieza de tela negra está unida a su cinturón colgando había abajo en su lado derecho, junto con un par de botas negras de tacón alto de cuero con hebillas doradas.

"Penny, ¿eh?" La joven se acomodó sus gafas de aviador, mientras observa el perfil de Penny.

* * *

En un pasillo hay una puerta con un cartel encima, que dice _Salón 6._

"Primero, felicitaciones por aprobar el Examen de Licencia." El salón tiene capacidad de 30 personas, sin contar al que dirige el seminario, sin embargo, solo hay tres personas presentes.

La persona que hablo es un hombre joven, piel oscura, ojos morados oscuros y cabello negro cortó que se va tornando gris en las puntas peinado hacia la izquierda.

Lleva una camisa de manga larga de color gris, que se va degradando a un color morado, una bufanda purpura, pantalones negros con rodilleras de bronce, un cinturón negro con una hebilla de bronce y una bufanda purpura oscura que se envuelve alrededor de su muslo derecho y botas negras con detalles de correas con tachuelas.

Este joven miro a las únicas personas del lugar, a una chica de cabello naranja, la cual está muy feliz, y a un joven calvo el cual esta medio dormido, al dase cuenta, se abofetea para despertarse.

"Aunque siendo honesto, uno aprobó arrastrándose. Así que será mejor que trabajen en serio." Jaune asintió, Penny también asintió, que por cierto, su ropa ya se había secado y ya se pudo vestir.

"No sean arrogantes y no abusen de su poder, ¿entendieron?" El joven frunció el ceño mientras los señalaba, el dúo asintió.

"¡No olviden que ahora son Cazadores, guerreros de elite encargados de proteger el mundo!" Jaune suspiro, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, pero no puede faltar al seminario.

"Tengan en cuenta que su perfil aparecerá en la página de la Asociación de Cazadores, no les conviene tener una opinión negativa por parte de la gente." Jaune pregunto por un chicle a Penny, la cual respondió, dándole un paquete de chicles con una sonrisa.

El joven se quedó en silencio, viendo que más o menos están prestando atención. Soltó un gruñido, pero se detuvo, para luego remplazarlo con un suspiro.

"Oye, Arc, ¿sabes porque eres de Clase C a pesar de tener mucha fuerza?" El joven pregunto, Jaune estaba masticando el chicle cuando escucho la pregunta, miro al joven.

"Realmente no, ya pase el examen, eso me debería importar, pero si puedo saberlo, dígalo, señor Ni." El joven, apellidado Ni, se aclaró la garganta.

"Durante el Examen Físico, está claro que sobresaliste, de hecho, rompiste el record en eficacia y rapidez en completarlo." Dijo Ni, Jaune asintió, cada examen valía 50 puntos.

"Pero al parecer, tus habilidades académicas dejan mucho que desear…" Jaune se rio en silencio, rascándose la nuca, nunca fue bueno en los estudios.

"Por lógica debemos ponerlo en Clase C, pero al ver su habilidad en el Examen Físico…de los 7940 Cazadores y Cazadoras de Clase C registrados, decimos ponerte en el rango 342, justo, ¿no?"

"Pues parece que sí." Jaune asintió mientras se encogía de hombros, inflando el chicle del tamaño de su cabeza, para luego explotar y cubrir su cabeza, Jaune grito mientras intento quitárselo.

"¡Amigo Jaune!" Penny acudió a su llamado intentando retirar el chicle derritiéndolo a base de calor controlado de la palma de su mano.

"Seré sincero…espero profesionalidad de parte de ustedes, no quiero restarles puntos por no cumplir con el comportamiento." Ni se apretó la punta de la nariz, gracias al calor de Penny, Jaune se pudo arrancar el chicle de su cara.

"El seminario ha concluido, el Cazador de Clase A Brawnz Ni se retira." Brawnz Ni camino hacia la puerta y salió del lugar, Penny limpio la frente de Jaune con un trapo.

"_Al fin…quien hubiera pensado que los chicles fueran aterradores." _Jaune miro el paquete de chicles, para luego regresárselo a Penny.

* * *

**Más tarde.**

Ya está atardeciendo, dos personas caminan por las calles de la ciudad de Vale, dirigiéndose a la zona Phantom.

"Ese seminario fue un poco aburrido." Dijo Jaune mirando los alrededores, con las manos dentro de sus bolsas.

"Ya recibimos nuestras licencias, las personas con el tiempo se darán cuenta de nuestra existencia." Penny saco su Scroll y miro su licencia, Jaune hizo lo mismo, no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver que oficialmente, se puede decir que su camino como Cazador acaba de comenzar.

"Ahora podemos seguir trabajando con tranquilidad." Penny guardo su Scroll, Jaune hizo lo mismo, siguieron caminando, los autos pasaban, la gente hablaba.

"Amigo Jaune." Penny se detuvo, Jaune también y se volvió para ver a Penny.

"Ahora soy oficialmente su discípula." Penny dio una gran sonrisa, con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Uh…" Una gota de sudor cayo de la frente de Jaune, el cual trago saliva.

"Por favor, sígame guiando como mi maestro y como mi amigo." Penny inclino su cabeza, dándole una tierna sonrisa.

"Seguro…" Jaune se rasco su nuca.

"_Tal vez no debí decirle que la haría mi discípula…en especial alguien como ella." _Jaune vio como Penny se acercó y lo abrazo, su cuerpo se tensó por el acto, pero se relajó un poco.

"Buenas noches, Amigo Jaune."

"Si…cuídate." Penny rompió el abrazo y comenzó a caminar hacia otra dirección, mientras Jaune tardo unos segundos en volver a caminar.

* * *

"Sí que son raros, me sorprendí por la información de esa tal Polendina, pero me sorprendí mas con Arc, parece aburrido." Brawnz Ni tomo su taza de café y bebió un poco.

Ahora mismo está en un pequeño cuarto, cuando termino de beber, volvió a colocar su taza en la pequeña mesa.

"Seré sincero, me sorprende que no tengan reacción hacia mí, quiero decir, soy de la Clase A Rango 38 de 1021 Cazadores y Cazadores de Clase A." Brawnz miro a una persona que está mirando por la ventana.

"Esos dos sí que son interesantes." Su compañero, que resultó ser Ivori, asintió en silencio.

"Penny obtuvo una calificación perfecta en ambos exámenes, ya sabíamos de sus habilidades, pero verlo en persona es otra cosa. Ella consiguió la Clase S desde un inicio, es prometedora." Ivori acomodo sus gafas.

"Jaune Arc, si, parece aburrido, como si se tomara el rol de Cazador como un juego. Pero eso no quita que rompió el récord del Examen Físico, nunca habíamos tenido alguien así en mucho tiempo."

Brawnz tomo su taza de café y volvió a beber, Ivori giro su cabeza para ver a su compañero.

"Me sorprende que no estés preocupado, Penny prácticamente te supero y Arc puede superarte." Ante el comentario, Brawnz soltó un risa, Ivori levanto una ceja, el joven volvió a beber de su café.

"Me confundes con esos que se preocupan por el rango, no me importan si me superan, yo seguiré cumpliendo mi rol como Cazador." Ivori no pudo evitar sonreír, muchos Cazadores más que proteger a la gente competían por saber quién tiene el rango más alto.

* * *

**Mientras tanto.**

"_Llego al Rango 1 de Clase C, así paso a la Clase B. La Clase A es la siguiente y por último la Clase S."_ Jaune camino tranquilamente, ya estaba en la zona Phantom, caminando a un lado de unas obras en construcción, parece que el Consejo se ha dignado de reconstruir el lugar.

"_Penny es increíble, de seguro tendría muchos problemas si hubiera ido a Beacon, que bueno que al final no fui." _Jaune se detuvo y miro las obras, los obreros lograron retirar los escombros y ya están diseñando que construir.

"_Todo esto de las Clases…si al final los Cazadores protegen a las personas ¿Por qué separarnos?"_ Jaune siguió caminando, pero se detuvo al ver a lo lejos como alguien familiar hablaba con varios locales.

"¡Oh, Arc!" Resulto ser Brawnz Ni, el cual se despidió de los locales y camino hacia Jaune, el cual levanto su mano, Brawnz al llegar correspondió el saludo.

"No esperaba verlo por aquí." Dijo Jaune, Brawnz se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, como ya van a reconstruir el lugar, tenemos que escuchar las opiniones de los habitantes." Brawnz comenzó a caminar, haciendo una seña para que Jaune lo acompañara.

"Así que, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Pregunto Brawnz.

"Pues vivo aquí." Respondió Jaune.

"¿Enserio? Bueno, espero que con el salario consigas una mejor casa." Brawnz miro los alrededores, desde que los Grimm son inteligentes, habían ideado formas para infiltrarse por la ciudad, Phantom lamentablemente se volvió su sitio de interés.

"Pero no te preocupes, si no consigues una nueva casa, nos aseguraremos de que este sitio sea seguro." Dijo Brawnz, Jaune solo se encogió de hombros.

Caminaron en silencio, se detenían cuando Brawnz tenía que entrevistar a los habitantes, algunos saludaban a Jaune y él les regresaba el saludo.

"Sí que eres popular." Dijo Brawnz con una sonrisa, Jaune había terminado de despedirse de una pequeña niña faunus con orejas de murciélago.

"Bueno, llevo tiempo viviendo aquí." Dijo simplemente Jaune.

"Veo que has estado protegiendo el lugar, considerando que no hay muchos destrozos."

"Nah, en realidad causo mucha destrucción, pero tengo la mala suerte que sea alrededor de mi casa."

"Jeje, eso es mala suerte." Brawnz le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro a Jaune, no se molestó por ello.

"Sabes, una de las cosas que no me gusta de la Asociación de Cazadores, es que hace que los Cazadores y Cazadoras sean más competitivos, haciendo que los equipos formados en las Academias se disuelvan una vez graduados."

Brawnz frunció el ceño, por un tiempo él y su equipo se había mantenido juntos, pero al final el trabajo, opiniones propias y las Clases y Rangos provoco que se disolvieran.

Jaune noto esto, realmente dejo no sabe nada de cómo funcionan las Academias, pero poco a poco va odiando esto de las Clases y Rangos.

"¡Cuidado!" Brawnz de repente lo tomo de los hombros y se lanzaron a un lado, de la tierra emergió un Creep Alpha.

"¡Tranquilo Arc, yo-!" Brawnz había preparado sus garras para cortar las articulaciones del Creep, luego daría un salto y aplastaría su cabeza de una patada envuelta en aura.

**¡POW!**

Haría eso de no ser porque Jaune se había adelantado y de un golpe lo mando a volar.

"¿Cómo cuando dónde qué?" Jaune se encogió de hombros y miro a Brawnz, el cual todavía sigue en pose de lucha.

"Bueno, nos vemos Ni." Jaune se despidió mientras caminaba.

Brawnz Ni agito su cabeza, para luego suspirar, dar media vuelta y regresar con su trabajo.

Cuando uno es un Cazador, muchas cosas pasan.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo, yo sé que dije que los capítulos son dos capítulos del Manga.**

**¡Pero llevo más de 5000 palabras! Normalmente llego a esa cantidad con un capitulo y medio, la batalla entre Penny y Jaune será el siguiente capítulo.**

**Personajes toman lugar:**

**-Brawnz Ni como Sneck: Realmente no tengo una razón especial, solo me puse a verles sus rostros y son algo parecidos.**

**O soy yo que tiene pésimos gustos.**

**-Coco Adel como Sweet Mask: Personas hermosas, ropa a la moda, actitud de confianza, realmente son parecidos, bueno, quitando lo último de esa mentalidad de "todo lo malo debe de ser destruido" por parte de Sweet Mask.**

**Saben, los pocos que leen esto, realmente quiero su opinión, si este capítulo es lo mismo, OPM con elementos de RWBY, o por lo menos se siente diferente, no en el sentido que modifico ciertas cosas para que se adapte, sino que se sienta como una historia, y no un copie y pega.**


	10. The Supreme Sensei Pt 2

**¿Cómo han estado?, espero que bien.**

**He revisado las reseñas que me han dejado, muchas gracias por sus reseñas, espero poder mantener el ritmo del capítulo, en caso de que vuelva hacer un copie y pega de OPM, avísenme por favor.**

**Capítulo 10: The Supreme Sensei Parte 2.**

* * *

Una zona urbana deshabitada con un cielo nublado, con edificios destruidos y en ruinas, con algunos beowolves vagando por ahí, con un rascacielos a lo lejos, la antigua sede de Merlot Industries.

Mountain Glenn es recordado por ser el primer intento serio de expansión de Vale, pero al final término en desastre.

Unos beowolves caminaron tranquilamente hasta que se quedaron quietos, su pelaje se erizo, sentían personas. Los dos beowolves asintieron para luego correr hacia la dirección, siendo observados por un goliath, el cual parece un gran elefante.

Cuando los beowolves llegaron y visualizaron sus víctimas, inmediatamente fueron calcinados por una potente ráfaga de fuego.

Penny bajo su brazo, para luego regresar con Jaune, el goliath sacudió su cabeza para luego alejarse de la zona, mientras murmura que tan idiotas son los beowolves.

"Según en la página, estoy al fondo de la Clase S, mientras tú te sigues manteniendo en tu rango." Dijo Penny, Jaune levanto una ceja, vestido en su traje de huntsman, están ahora mismo en un gran parque, algunos desechos como vehículos o escombros decoran el lugar.

"Dicen que podemos usar nuestros nombres a la hora de trabajar, pero que podemos usar apodos si queremos." Jaune acaricio su mentón ante esto, realmente nunca pensó en tener uno, pero sería interesante que la gente pueda identificarlo por uno.

"¿En serio? Me pregunto cuál te quedaría a ti…¿Doncella de Combate?, ¿Doncella de Hierro?" Jaune sugirió, Penny se rio un poco.

"Me gusta, ¿y a usted cual le quedaría?, ¿Caballero Calvo?" Jaune frunció el ceño ante esto, Penny solo cerró los ojos y dio una sonrisa inocente, el joven calvo suspiro.

"Muchas gracias por aceptar entrenar conmigo, Amigo Jaune." Dijo Penny, Jaune solo se encogió de hombros, para luego dar media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse.

"No hay problema, bueno, prometí hacerte mi discípula, además, es bueno que entre los huntsmen nos apoyemos." Jaune se detuvo y se dio media vuelta, había caminado una distancia considerable, pero aún pueden hablar con tranquilidad sin tener que gritar.

"Entonces, ¿solo estamos teniendo una pelea de practica? ¿O vamos a luchar de verdad?" Dijo Jaune mientras envuelve su mano alrededor del mango de su espada.

"Lucharemos de verdad." Dijo Penny, varias espadas flotaron de su mochila.

"Para que vayas en serio, tendré que atacarte con todo lo que tengo." Penny frunció ligeramente el ceño, Jaune vio como todo el cuerpo de Penny brillaba de un color naranja intenso a través de su blusa blanca sin mangas, el calor emitido provoco vapor en el aire.

Una luz intensa anaranjada recorrió entre las placas de sus brazos gruesos negros, Penny apretó sus puños, separo sus piernas un poco, sus espadas se colocaron detrás de su espalda, donde sobresale su columna vertebral metálica de color negro por encima de su ropa, emitiendo pequeños rayos por los muchos cables que conectan sus hombros.

"Por favor, accede a mi petición, Amigo Jaune." Dijo Penny, quitando su ceño fruncido y ofreciendo una sonrisa, Jaune se mantuvo inexpresivo, para luego soltar una risa, retirando su espada de su funda y cerrando su puño libre.

"Acepto." Dijo Jaune con una sonrisa, entonces las espadas cortas flotantes de Penny comenzaron a generar energía de un color verde.

Entonces Penny fue impulsada por la potente ráfaga de energía de sus espadas, agrietando el suelo en el proceso, Jaune vio como Penny se dirigía rápidamente hacia el

Entonces levanto su puño y golpeo fuertemente el suelo, levantando la tierra como si fueran olas de mar y haciendo temblar el lugar, Penny logro reaccionar a tiempo y uso sus espadas para propulsarse en el aire.

Penny miro por todos lados, hasta que localizo a Jaune, el cual estaba corriendo por las calles, entonces Penny levanto su brazo y apunto a Jaune, del antebrazo salieron pequeños cañones, los cuales empezaron a juntar energía, fueron acompañados por tres espadas que comenzaron a girar alrededor del antebrazo.

Jaune voltio su cabeza y vio a Penny, entonces esta última disparo una potente ráfaga de fuego concentrada, acompañada de los rayos de energía de sus espadas los cuales giraron en forma de espiral alrededor de la ráfaga de fuego.

Jaune al ver como el ataque se acercaba rápidamente hacia el envolvió de aura su espada, brillando de un tono blanco, entonces Jaune se dio media vuelta y desvió el ataque cuando este impacto en su espada, el cual termino cortando por la mitad los edificios de una calle entera.

Vio de reojo sus pies, viendo como espadas se clavaron frente suyo, cuando levanto la cabeza, Penny se impulsó por las cuerdas de sus espadas y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara, mandando a volar a Jaune contra un edificio, atravesándolo y aterrizando en un edificio en ruinas.

Mientras Jaune se levanta, Penny se propulso en el aire, preparando los cañones de sus palmas, las cuales se iluminaron y dispararon potentes ráfagas de fuego concentradas, carbonizando los restos del edificio y dejando un gran cráter quemado.

Pero Jaune esquivo el ataque dando un salto, estando en el aire miro el resultado del ataque de su _discípula,_ al aterrizar en el suelo varias espadas se clavaron alrededor suyo.

Jaune levanto la cabeza para luego hacerse a un lado esquivando una patada de Penny, al aterrizar esta movió sus manos y las espadas se lanzaron en contra de Jaune, el cual retrocedió esquivando las espadas cortas o desviándolas con su espada.

Luego de esquivar un corte agachando su cabeza y bloqueando la puñalada de otra, Jaune dio un fuerte pisotón haciendo temblar el suelo un momento, el cual aprovecho dando un salto hacia atrás, pero cuando aterrizo vio las espadas de Penny girando muy rápido, las cuales dispararon una potente ráfaga de energia, provocando una gran explosion.

Por un segundo paso el pensamiento de haber lastimado a su amigo, haciendo que la cara de la ginoide se suavizara, pero cuando se disipó el humo, se dio cuenta que no había nada.

"_¿¡Desapareció!?"_ Penny entonces voltio su cabeza y vio a Jaune en medio de los restos del parque, con una pequeña estela de humo atrás suyo.

"Lo bueno es que esquive esa explosión, lo más probable es que mi ropa haya sido incinerada." Dijo Jaune, al ver su espada, pensó si debía guardarla en su funda o no.

"¡Necesito ser más rápida!" Penny se dio media vuelta para ponerse en pose de salir corriendo, la energía anaranjada de sus brazos se intensifico, generando electricidad alrededor de sus brazos, la parte trasera de sus hombros brillaron intensamente, sus espadas apuntaron al suelo mientras generaban energía verdosa.

Jaune giro su cabeza al escuchar la electricidad, viendo el cuerpo de Penny vibrar, para luego salir propulsada violentamente hacia él, agrietando drásticamente el suelo, convirtiéndose en una mancha borrosa, entonces rápidamente guardo su espada y levanto sus brazos.

Penny ataco con una poderosa patada a dos pies, pero fue bloqueada por el escudo de fuerza generado por la aura de Jaune, esto provocó una gran presión en el aire, que término agrietando todos los edificios y pulverizando los edificios en ruinas de la zona.

Jaune se hizo a un lado evitando las espadas que trataron de atacarlo desde arriba, aprovecho esto para dar un salto y dar una poderosa patada, levantando la tierra al impactar, por suerte Penny logro hacerse a un lado.

Penny entonces disparo varias espadas que se clavaron atrás suyo, las cuales la comenzaron a arrastrar, mientras dispara varios lásers de energía de sus espadas restantes, los cuales fueron esquivados por Jaune, en un momento esquivo un láser cuando vio que Penny se había arrastrado muy atrás, dándose cuenta que se iba a catapultar hacia él.

Y así pasó, Penny salió propulsada hacia el joven calvo, pero Jaune se anticipó y se hizo a un lado, haciendo que Penny pase de largo, pero miro hacia abajo, viendo cómo se clavaron unas espadas alrededor de sus pies.

Penny sonrió y sus cuerdas rápidamente la arrastraron de nuevo hacia Jaune, pero este fue más rápido y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, la cual la mando a volar atravesando un edificio e impactando contra el suelo, agrietándolo.

"Uh…" Penny tardo unos segundos en recobrar los sentidos, para luego levantarse y propulsarse en el aire, rompiendo el suelo en el proceso. Al activar sus sensores de movimiento, sus ojos se movieron a todas las direcciones frenéticamente hasta que localizaron a Jaune, el cual está corriendo lejos de ella.

"¡Te encontré!" Penny salió impulsada por sus espadas, Jaune miraba a todos lados mientras corría, hasta que su cuerpo fue tapado brevemente por una sombra, delante suyo aterrizo Penny, la cual se lo apunto con sus manos, de sus antebrazos salieron pequeños cañones y rápidamente fueron acompañados por las espadas que comenzaron a girar.

"¡Fuego!" Penny disparo una masiva ráfaga de fuego concentrada, envuelto en electricidad y espirales de energía verde, el cual cubrió completamente varias calles de la ciudad.

"_Logre darle directamente...pero…¿por qué no está luchando en-?" _ Penny frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero cuando sintió unas palmadas en su hombro de acero, voltio su cabeza hacia atrás, viendo que Jaune está totalmente bien, sonriéndole.

"Creo que ha sido suficiente." Dijo Jaune, entonces Penny deshizo su ataque y le dio una patada, la cual termino impactando, pero no retrocedió, no mostró rastro de dolor, ni siquiera su aura se vio afectada.

"Amigo Jaune." Dijo Penny retrocediendo un poco.

"¿Si?" Dijo Jaune cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Por qué no está luchando en serio?" Pregunto Penny, Jaune por un segundo miro a hacia otro lado, no quería decepcionarla, pero si lucha en serio la pelea terminaría muy rápido.

"Desde un principio dije que lucharíamos de verdad." Penny cerró sus puños temblorosos, para luego relajarlos y abrirlos.

"Amigo Jaune, usted dijo que entre huntsmen debemos apoyarnos, pero no puedo mejorar si no lucha en serio." Penny frunció el ceño, sus ojos verdes brillaron, Jaune se quedó en silencio, soltando un suspiro y frunciendo el ceño, rompiendo su cruce de brazos.

"_Si Amigo Jaune no puede explicar su poder, si pudiera verlo luchar en serio, tal vez podría obtener un dato o dos."_ Cuando iba a atacar, Jaune apareció de la nada en frente suyo.

"_¡Que rápido!"_ No supo lo que paso, pero por instinto sus espadas rápidamente se clavaron en un edificio, arrastrándola rápidamente lejos de él.

No se detuvo, en el aire Penny se propulso con otras espadas, retirando las otras, siguió propulsando por un buen rato, cuando se detuvo, se dio cuenta que está en la azotea de un rascacielos, en la antigua sede de Merlot Industries.

Fue cuando sus sensores de movimiento detectaron algo, girando su cabeza, vio a Jaune con el ceño fruncido detrás suyo, lanzando un puñetazo hacia la cara de la ginoide, Penny sintió como todo se ponía en cámara lenta.

Pero abruptamente Jaune cambio la dirección del puñetazo, impactando con el suelo.

El rascacielos tembló violentamente, todas las ventanas se rompieron, generando una gran presión en el aire, para que luego este comenzara a derrumbarse, Penny se propulso para evitar hundirse con el rascacielos.

Aterrizo suavemente en otra azotea, viendo como la antigua sede de Merlot Industries termino de derrumbarse, sintió una mano en su hombro y giro su cabeza, viendo que se trata de Jaune, el cual volvió a sonreírle.

"Todo esto del entrenamiento me dio hambre, vamos a por unos fideos." Jaune toco brevemente su nariz y comenzó a alejarse felizmente, moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro.

Penny no respondió, solo observo como se iba, su rostro es una mezcla de asustada y asombrada.

"Increíble…" Susurro Penny, para luego recobrar los sentidos y agitar su cabeza, entonces se impulsó en al aire, Jaune se detuvo y giro su cabeza para observarla.

"¿Qué pasa? Ay…se me olvido que es una robot…¿la habré ofendido?" Jaune se rasco la nuca.

"_Me crearon originalmente para proteger al mundo, y por lo tanto, estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de hacerme más fuerte."_ Penny disparo de nuevo sus palmas y espadas, impulsándose más.

"_Pero…"_ Penny observo los resultados del ataque del joven calvo.

"_No me imagino a mí, o alguien de Remnant acercándose a ese poder."_ Los ojos de Penny se abrieron de par a par, el resultado fue un agujero del doble de longitud del rascacielos, con todos los edificios arrasados alrededor suyo, pero la profundidad del agujero es tanta que no se puede ver el fondo.

"_Para nada."_

* * *

**Más tarde.**

"¿La chica se encuentra ahí? Gracias, iré a visitarla." Dijo Coco Adel por su scroll, ahora mismo está en una limusina con ventanas polarizadas.

"No te preocupes, no estoy molesta que la hayan clasificado como Clase S sin mi autorización, ya dije que estoy de acuerdo." Coco formo una sonrisa, mientras acomoda sus gafas de sol.

"Solo quiero verla, ver por mis propios ojos de que es capaz." Coco apago su Scroll he hizo un movimiento con su mano, haciendo que el chófer detuviera la limusina, bajo la ventana para ver que a unos metros en la calle se encuentra un bar de fideos.

El bar de fideos es un pequeño puesto, con un diseño estilo mistrali, hay una pancarta colgando del techo con el texto _A Simple Wok._ Jaune y Penny comen tranquilamente sus cuencos de fideos, hablando ocasionalmente, bajo la luz de los postes de luz y las estrellas en esta fría noche.

"Otro cuenco de fideos por favor." Pidió Jaune, el tendero, que es un hombre anciano con un delantal rojo asintió y recogió el cuenco vacío para luego entrar dentro a la cocina.

"Entonces, ¿me dices como le haces para comer? Ya te he visto comer galletas y beber café, ¿pero cómo lo haces?" Pregunto Jaune poniendo su mano en su mejilla.

"Bueno, como usted sabe, estuve los últimos siete años buscando al ser sintético, y por lo tanto mi padre sabía que necesitaba una manera para poder recargarme, asi que modifico mis celdas de combustible, haciendo que toda materia orgánica ingerida se convierta en biocombustible." Respondió Penny mientras comió otro bocado de fideos, sonriendo en el acto.

"¿Y puedes sentir sabor?" Pregunto Jaune, justo llego el tendero con el cuenco de fideos, Jaune agradeció y comió un bocado, las especias hacen que tenga buen sabor.

"Si puedo, pero costo mucho implementarme eso, le dije que estaba bien si no podía, pero dijo que disfrute el poder comer." Dijo Penny para luego tomar su cuenco y beber el líquido, llamo al tendero y pidió otro cuenco, este asintió y tomo el cuenco, para luego tomar la pila de cuencos vacíos al lado de Penny.

Jaune trago saliva, para luego sacar su billetera y contar cuentos liens tiene, Penny se dio cuenta de esto.

"Oh, cierto, necesito mucha materia orgánica para recargarme, pero no te preocupes Amigo Jaune, yo pago mi comida." Penny le sonrió mientras pone una mano en su hombro, Jaune suspiro mientras sonría.

"Pero que bonita escena romántica." Dijo una voz atrás suyo, Penny ante esto se sonrojo un poco y aparto su mano, Jaune se acarició la nuca y evito mirar a la persona que dijo eso.

"Así que tú eres Penny." Penny voltio su cabeza, aunque aún un poco sonrojada. Se trata de una joven mujer de estatura alta, piel clara, cabello castaño oscuro corto con mechones ondulados de color miel, gafas de sol de aviador negras y una boina negra.

Su ropa es una camisa de manga larga color cacao, una cincha negra en su cintura, con guantes negros, pantalones negros con forro dorado, un par de botas negras de tacón alto de cuero.

"Soy Coco Adel, Cazadora de Clase A, Rango 1." Coco le sonrió, mientras carga un bolso en su hombro, el bolso es de color negro adornado con tachuelas, la correa presenta varios espacios para guardar munición.

"Huh, oh, ¡Yo soy Penny Polendina, Cazadora de Clase S, Rango 17!" Penny también sonrió, aunque en el proceso termino tirando el cuenco de fideos, el tendero gruño para luego buscar el trapeador, Penny cubrió su boca con sus manos al darse cuenta, Jaune se rio en silencio y Coco soltó una risita.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo." Jaune parpadeo al darse cuenta que dijo anteriormente la joven.

"¿Clase A Rango 1?" Dijo Jaune para si mismo, observando a la joven de gafas de sol de aviador.

"¿Hablar conmigo? Pero estoy comiendo con Amigo Jaune ahora mismo." Dijo Penny señalando con su cabeza al joven calvo, el cual saludo a Coco, esta le regreso el saludo brevemente.

"No te preocupes, solo serán unos minutos." Coco se encogió de hombros.

"Tu tranquila Penny, no pasa nada." Dijo Jaune mientras comía otro bocado de sus fideos, para luego comenzar a beber el líquido.

"Muy bien." Penny se levantó y junto con Coco se alejaron un poco del bar de fideos, entrando en un pequeño callejón.

Cuando el joven calvo termino su cuenco, obtuvo la cara del tendero con el ceño fruncido frente suyo, Jaune retrocedió su cabeza un poco, el tendero señalo el asiento vacío, Jaune trago saliva con una risita nerviosa.

* * *

Las dos huntresses se detuvieron y se miraron fijamente, Penny con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y Coco con una sonrisa confiada.

"Escuche que te clasificaron como Clase S por excepción." Dijo Coco, Penny asintió.

"Si, ¿pasa algo?" Pregunto Penny, Coco solo se encogió de hombros.

"No, bueno, primero que nada, felicidades por aprobar." Dijo Coco.

"Muchas gracias señora." Agradeció Penny, Coco se rio un poco.

"Puedes decirme Coco, aparte, ¿señora?, no soy tan vieja." Dijo Coco, Penny parpadeo para luego dar una pequeña reverencia, pero se detuvo cuando Coco levanto una mano.

"No te preocupes, bueno, la razón del porque quería hablar contigo, es que he escuchado mucho de ti, que si eres una robot, que tienes aura artificial, que eres tan fuerte como los huntsmen de Clase S." Explico Coco, Penny inclino un poco su cabeza.

"Lo que quiero decir, es que vine aquí solo para verte, ver de que eres capaz, y lo que veo…" Coco bajo un poco sus gafas, mostrando sus ojos castaños oscuros, con el ceño fruncido, el cuerpo de Penny se sintió tenso.

"Una chica bonita capaz de luchar ante cualquier cosa que se ponga frente." Coco quito su ceño fruncido y sonrió, volviendo a colocar sus gafas, la tension que sentía Penny desapareció y sonrió.

"¿En serio?" Dijo Penny, Coco asintió, Penny dio un pequeño salto, aunque cubrió su boca con su mano gentilmente para no reír muy fuerte.

"Tu ropa…es rara, pero supongo que tienes que adaptarla a tu cuerpo." Dijo Coco con una ceja levantada, blusa blanca sin mangas, un mono femenino gris corto, un par de medias largas de color negro líneas verdes, las cuales parecen estar fusionadas con sus zapatos negros.

"Bueno…realmente no sé cómo combinar ropa." Respondió Penny con una sonrisa nerviosa, acariciando su nuca. Coco formo una larga sonrisa ante esto.

"Oye, tal vez algún día deberíamos ir de compras." Sugirió Coco acercándose a Penny, para luego colocar su brazo alrededor de la ginoide, la cual hizo que sus dedos índices de tocaran entre sí en cortos tiempos.

"Suena…bien, ¿no?" Dijo Penny, Coco retiro su brazo y acaricio la cabeza de Penny.

"Esa es la actitud, bueno, que tengas buenas noches." Coco procedió a retirarse, pero coloco una mano en el hombro de Penny, esta miro a Coco, la cual se mantuvo tranquila.

"La Asociación de Cazadores espera grandes cosas de ti, un consejo, cuando tengas que hacer tu trabajo, hazlo por ti misma, en vez por otros, así en caso de fallar, solo te enojaras contigo misma, pero sabrás que lo podrás hacer mejor, así no te sentirás mal si personas externas se sienten decepcionadas si fallas." Coco susurro a su oído, para luego alejarse de Penny, la cual vio cómo se iba.

* * *

"Penny…vuelve…" Jaune hacia como si buscaba su billetera ante la mirada fija del tendero, por suerte suya escucho pasos, ambos miraron, viendo que se trata de Penny.

Esta saludo al tendero y saco su billetera, sacando todos los liens de ella, luego saco otra billetera y saco también esos liens. El tendero asintió y tomo el dinero, para luego tomar el dinero que Jaune saco de su billetera y retirarse.

"¿Y cómo te fue?" Pregunto Jaune levantándose de su asiento y comenzar a caminar.

"Pues básicamente…me dio la bienvenida." Dijo Penny, que comenzó a caminar al lado de Jaune.

"¿Ah si? Debió de ser agradable." Jaune se encogió de hombros, Penny asintió en silencio, mirando a otro lado.

"¿Sensei?" Pregunto Penny, Jaune se detuvo, levantando una ceja, ¿por qué Penny decidió llamarlo Sensei asi de repente?

"¿Si?" Dijo Jaune, pero Penny no respondió, se le notaba nerviosa, moviendo su pie en intervalos cortos, para luego inhalar y exhalar, entonces miro fijamente a Jaune con una sonrisa.

"Ahora vuelvo, tengo que hacer algunas cosas." Respondió Penny.

"Ah, ok, nos vemos luego, cuídate." Sonrió Jaune encogiéndose de hombros, Penny le dio un rápido abrazo y salió corriendo en dirección contraria, Jaune se despidió saludándola, aunque cada vez que perdía de vista a su amiga, el saludo cada vez más lento, remplazando su sonrisa con una cara de preocupación.

_Cuando tengas que hacer tu trabajo, hazlo por ti misma, en vez por otros, así en caso de fallar, solo te enojaras contigo misma, pero sabrás que lo podrás hacer mejor, así no te sentirás mal si personas externas se sienten decepcionadas si fallas._

Penny no podía sacar de su memoria esas palabras.

"_¿Decepcionare a Amigo Jaune alguna vez?"_ Penny se estremeció, tragando saliva.

* * *

**Y bueno, al fin termine el capítulo, dios mío, ayer lo pase mal, se fue el internet, y me morí de aburrimiento.**

**Bueno, quiero saber su opinión del capítulo, sobre pelea Jaune VS Penny, pues disfrute al escribirla, originalmente era la pelea de Saitama VS Genos combinando la version del manga como del anime.**

**Luego la modifique haciendo tuviera diferentes parte, y al final decide verme la pelea de Penny VS Pyrrha, revise que podía hacer el arma de Penny, elementos de Genos que pueda usar en ella, hice que Jaune usara por lo menos su espada, que ella partes por lo menos cuerpo a cuerpo.**

**Al final me quedo una pelea decente, según yo, ya ustedes decidirán si fue buena pelea.**

**Oh, cierto, necesito ayuda con los personajes del siguiente episodio, los cuales son:**

**-Golden Ball.**

**-Spring Mustachio.**

**Estoy jodido, los personajes que originalmente iban a reemplazaros, los vi con otros ojos, y no quedaban para nada con ellos, y no se me ocurren otros, tienen sugerencias sobre que personajes de RWBY pueden ser estos dos? ¿O los descarto y hago otra cosa?**

**Tambien tengo otro problema, son con dos héroes Clase S.**

**-Zombieman.**

**-Tanktop Master.**

**Originalmente Ilia Amitola toma el lugar de Zombieman y Ghira Belladonna toma el lugar de Tanktop Master, pero lo mismo que los anteriores, no quedan para nada.**

**Estoy pensando que Qrow sea Zombieman, pero por alguna razón me gusta que Ilia también lo sea, no sé qué mierda se me metió en la cabeza, y estoy pensando que Clover sea Tanktop Master, no tiene musculos, pero la suerte puede compensar, aunque Ghira tiene musculatura y ha demostrado saber pelear.**

**Me gustaría que dijeran cual prefieren.**

* * *

Jaune está confundido, justo estaba a punto de dormir, vistiendo su pijama de cuerpo completo azul celeste con una cara de conejito blanco en el pecho.

Penny volvió, pero…

"Sé que dijiste que volvías luego, pero son como las diez y media de la noche, aparte…tengo mucho sueño, y veo cosas raras, como una mochila gigante en tu espalda." Jaune se froto los ojos, mientras se mantiene parado, apunto de acostarse.

Penny está cargando con una mochila gigante, pero gigante, no está tocando las paredes de milagro, Jaune veo de reojo atrás suyo, con dificultad, viendo que hay pequeñas bolsas y cajas de diferentes tamaños.

"Si…necesitaba tiempo para ir al almacén a recoger…mis cosas." Penny soltó su mochila con cuidado, aun asi el cuarto tembló por el peso.

"Todo esto es necesario para poder repararme, ya que estoy muy lejos de casa." Penny busco en la mochila y saco los brazos que uso con Jaune, para luego volver a guardarlos, ahora volvió con sus brazos metálicos plateados.

"¿Puedo vivir contigo?" Penny voltio su cabeza, tratando de mantener tranquilidad, aunque una ceja esta caída, mirando de reojo el lugar, Jaune se rasco la cabeza mientras mira a otro lado.

"Eh…ah, Penny, si puedes ver…este lugar no está diseñado para…bueno…" Jaune pensó en una manera de echarla sin herir sus sentimientos.

Su mesita tembló, ya que Penny coloco un maletín, cuando la abrió, revelo estar llena de dinero, luego cerró el maletín y puso encima los comics favoritos de Jaune.

Jaune se quedó viendo el maletín y los comics.

"Tendrás que rentar el piso de al lado para guardar tus cosas."

"¡Muchas gracias Amigo Jaune!"

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo: The Official Huntsmen.**


End file.
